Demigods
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic the teenage blue hedgehog raised in New York by his mobian mother but had no father in his life. But that's about to change when he realizes that his speed and enhanced abilities is what makes him a demigod.
1. Cousins

**Years ago when I first watched Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, it helped me learn a little bit about the Greek gods. So I thought maybe I can write something similar like that. The movie really inspired me a lot. **

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA.**

* * *

_Long ago when Kronos was destroyed, his three powerful sons, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon, drew lots to decide who would rule._

_Zeus became ruler of the skies and king of the gods in Mount Olympus; Hades ruled the underworld; and Poseidon ruled the seas._

_Zeus was given thunder and lightning with which he ruled the skies. Poseidon was given a trident with which he could command the waves. Hades was given a magic helm which made the wearer invisible._

_After World War 2, the three brothers took a solemn oath on the river styx that they would have no more affairs with mortal women, so no more powerful demigods would be born. But did they all keep their promise?_

**(Sonic's POV)**

Here I am again going to school getting picked on and bullied every day. Just because I have speed, enhanced senses, and enhanced everything. Sometimes I feel like I'm not a normal mobian like everyone else.

My name is Sonic the Hedgehog and I'm 15 years old, born and raised in Manhattan with my mom. I have no memory of my dad when I was a baby. My mom never talks about him.

Throughout my childhood life I learned to master my speed and hear voices in the skies like the wind howling. Freaky, right? I thought the same too. It's like being a spirit animal of an eagle in America. Like I believe that the eagle has the power to give people freedom. Or so I think.

Today we were going on a field trip to the National History Museum. Great, just to get away from mean kids. Teachers are useless to teach bullies a lesson.

But one thing is strange is that I understand ancient Greek. Which I have no idea why without learning it. I hope I'm not going crazy or whatever.

"You're such a freak, hog! You don't belong here!" The bully kid still getting on my nerves the other day. It's time that I fight back.

"Oh yeah? You're such a bully freak who has no reason to bully someone who doesn't know a thing about me!" I said.

"Whatever" The bully just pulled back.

A close friend of mine, a twin tailed fox appeared by my side, "You know what happens next. Every time you get angry, thunderstorms appear out of nowhere" He said.

"It's like I have control of thunder, Tails" I joked.

"Well I don't like anyone making fun of my twin tails. They are my gift" Tails said.

"But no one understands our flaws. Do you ever get the feeling we're not like normal people?" I asked, in truth I don't blend well with normal people.

"Well yeah, we are very different, our special abilities makes us different. It's no wonder I prefer my nickname Tails than Miles Prower" Miles said.

"I wish there was somewhere that we can belong to. Someone like us. But it's never gonna happen in our life. No matter how many times we transfer to different schools, we get pushed around in one month and it's off to find another one" I said as I skipped going back to the bus field trip, not caring if I got in trouble because the teachers don't care.

**(Tails' POV)**

I hate seeing him like this but he doesn't know who he is or how he got these gifts. I'm Miles Prower but I prefer as Tails, son of Athena the goddess of wisdom. My best pal Sonic doesn't know he's a demigod like me. It's time that he knows what he is but he's probably gonna get upset for knowing the truth. Time to erase the school's memories of Sonic so it would be like Sonic never existed to this school.

"Sorry Sonic but it's for your own good" I took out a time watch that has the ability to erase memories.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I got back home early and saw my mom already home from work.

"How was your day Sonic?" Mom asked me.

"Same as usual. And it's gonna be repeated again. No one knows what its like to be me. Is that why dad left us?" I asked.

"Honey, we talked about this. Your father had to leave for a reason" Mom said.

"Whatever it was I still don't get. Did you two get into an argument?" I asked.

"Well in a manner of speaking" Mom said.

"Was he abusive?" I asked.

"No sweetie. Look, sometimes a single parent has to keep their children safe for a reason. Some day when you're old enough to understand, you'll know" Mom said.

"But I'm 15 years old and I deserve to know" I complained.

"When the time is right yes" Mom said.

"He did not love me did he?" I sighed.

"Your father did love you and me but he had to return to his home to keep you and me safe" Mom said.

"I guess so" I replied and gone to my room.

But I wasn't gonna stay in my room, I just jumped out of my window and landed on the ground without injuries. I decided to walk around to clear my mind off. My whole life truly is a mystery, if I ever get to see my mysterious father.

But then I saw something shocking, the birds in the sky has stopped moving and so has everyone and everything but me.

"Time has stopped hasn't it?" A strange green hedgehog appeared, he wore a pair of red shades and flaming jacket.

"Is this a cruel joke or something? It's not even funny!" I yelled, though a little freaked out.

"It's no joke. I'm a special like you. And I can help you learn your true self" The stranger said.

"Whoever you are, I don't like getting help from strangers like you" I backed away. I shouldn't have left my home but I hear hissing like a snake but they are nowhere in sight.

"Well, if that's the case, suit yourself. And by the way the name's Scourge" Scourge said and leaves me, everything goes back to normal. What is going on around here?

Just then, I felt like I was hit by a dart in my neck. I reached and pulled it out and when I took a closer look it was a tranquilizer dart, "Oh, shit" I felt drowsy and dizzy, feeling myself blackout.

**(Amy's POV)**

I'm Amelia Rosetta but you can call me Amy Rose, daughter of Aphrodite, born in California but raised in Japan. As a kid I thought I was the only demigod on earth but I wasn't alone.

This place for demigods is called Demigod Village hidden on the island near the Pacific Ocean. And of course we have technology thanks to our smart friend two-tailed fox.

"So we have another demigod. And what is he the son of?" I asked Tails who brought an unconscious blue teenage hedgehog to the infirmary room.

"His name is Sonic the Hedgehog and we'll tell him once he's awake" Tails said.

"Does he know he's a demigod?" I asked.

"No he does not. He needs to know the truth" Tails said and looks down at Sonic. I got to say Sonic looks really cute.

Soon enough, he was starting to wake up, "Ohhhhh…. my head"

"Rise and shine, Mr. Sonic" I said, hoping he regains himself.

"Where am I? And who are you? And Tails why are you here?!" Sonic asked.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Just stay calm! Breathe, Sonic!" Tails said.

"Explain because I'm freaking out now!" Sonic demanded.

I hate doing this but being the daughter of Aphrodite can help everything. My kiss is not regular; my kiss brings calm and relaxation to those who have negative emotions.

I kissed Sonic on the lips and I felt him struggling but he calms down before I pulled away.

He just stares for a moment and then takes a deep breath, "Okay, Okay. I just got kissed by some strange girl in the middle of nowhere with Tails and..."

"Sonic! Listen. You are here for a reason" Tails said.

"And what is that?" He asked.

"Sonic, you are wondering why you're different. The truth is you're a demi-god" Tails said.

"Is this a dream or a joke?" Sonic did not believe us.

"Ask yourself, why do you have super speed and such?" Tails told him.

"Are you saying that my father is a god, my mom is a mobian, which makes me a demigod?" Sonic gasped.

"Yes and you're not alone. I'm also a demigod too. I'm the son of Athena the goddess of wisdom. And you are the son of Zeus the god of the skies and thunder" Tails said.

"I'm loss of words. That figures my speed. What about you girl?" Sonic said and asked me.

"I'm Amy Rose, daughter of Aphrodite" I said.

"Does this mean I have half relatives?" Sonic asked.

"Sort of but we're not half siblings or anything to each other. But you have cousins. Wanna meet them?" I asked.

"Very well" Sonic nodded.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I'm Shadow, son of Hades the god of the underworld. I was raised in Mexico with my mortal mom. I'm in my room giving my blessings to my mom's ancestors. It's called an ofrenda where Mexicans put photos of their ancestors on the ofrenda so their spirits can cross over to our world.

I have a fashion of goth punk. I'm into black and red. Since Hades is my father, I have the ability to talk to dead people. Even now I speak to my ancestor's souls. That until I heard an announcement outside.

I went out seeing the newest member of the island, a blue hedgehog.

"This is Shadow, son of Hades the god of the underworld" Amy introduces me.

"Greetings Shadow. I'm Sonic the hedgehog, son of Zeus" Sonic held out for a handshake but I refused.

"I don't handshake. But it's nice to meet another cousin. Unlike our youngest naive cousin who gets distracted too much with fish in the ocean" I said.

He looks in my room and notices that I'm a little freaky with skulls or painting face skulls that my mom's family like when it comes to Día de los Muertos.

"I see you're a fan of death skulls like your father" Sonic said.

"Calacas" I corrected him.

"Oh, I guess I read too little of hobbies" Sonic shrugs.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm from Mexico. My mom's family gives honor to the ancestors. Which I do too. And since I'm Hades' son I can see and talk to dead people. Yes, ghosts and spirits" I said.

"That means you have entrance to the underworld right?" Sonic asked me.

"Yes when I first met my father" I said.

"No offense but is your father...evil?" Sonic asked me curiously.

"Mostly yes because he wants to be king of the gods but your father Zeus forbid him to" I said.

"Oh, so I better stay out of his business" Sonic said.

"Good because his three-headed dog eats anything. So you better stay away from the underworld. It's full of death" I smirked.

"Okay, interesting story. Nice to meet you cousin" Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Yes now please leave, I got souls to speak to" I said.

"Shadow, don't be rude. He's just getting to know you" Amy said.

"Right sorry cousin" I apologized.

"Thanks. Now the fish guy" Sonic said.

**(Silver's POV)**

Good day, mate. I'm Silver, son of Poseidon the god of the seas. I was raised in Australia with my mom who is a zookeeper and loves all Australian animals as much as I love aquatic creatures in the ocean. I have the ability to breathe underwater and talk to fish. And of course, my dad gave me a trident when I was a baby but my mother held onto it when I'm old enough to use it.

What's even more fun is that I know what sea creatures think and can speak their language. So I'm here at the pool alone so I can have more fun breathing underwater. That until I noticed a splash at the surface.

A new demigod I suppose, I swam up to the surface which startled the blue hedgehog like a cat.

"Aaaahhhhh!" He screamed like a girl and held onto Amy.

"Oh I'm sorry did I scare you?" I asked him.

"Not you. I have... hydrophobia" He shivered in fear.

"Oh, well sorry. I'm Silver by the way, son of Poseidon" I jumped out and introduced myself to him.

"Sonic, son of Zeus" He introduced himself.

"Crikey, mate. Another cousin in the family" I said, holding my trident.

"Technically I didn't know I was a demigod an hour ago" Sonic said.

"Cool, it took me some days to get used to it" I said.

"Well I dunno how long for me" Sonic said.

"The only question is why did my dad leave me and my mother" He asked himself.

"Gods can't be on earth forever. The more they stay on Earth the more they become mortal forever. Yes it was sad to be raised by one parent but over time we hear their voices in our heads as a way to communicate with their demigod children" I said.

"I just wish I could see my father once" Sonic sighs, "Throughout my whole life I thought my father abandoned me and my mom but I didn't know that my father was Zeus the whole time. Why didn't my mother tell me?" He asked himself.

"She just wanted to protect you. Uh look I didn't catch your name what was it?" I said but realized I didn't get his name.

"Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic said.

"And where were you raised in?" I asked.

"Manhattan, New York" Sonic said.

"Me, Australia, mate" I said.

"I can tell by those Australian words you say" Sonic said.

"Yeah. Though our fathers are of Greek myth" I said.

"Heh yes. Say is there more to see?" Sonic asked me.

"Maybe but since you realized you're demigod an hour ago, you have a lot to process" I said.

"You're right. Nice meeting you Silver" Sonic waved before he and Amy left.


	2. Other Demigods

**04/02/19**

**4 Reviews, 8 Favs, 6 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

I cannot believe that I'm the son of Zeus and that I'm a demigod. Cool but still a lot to process. I hope my mother isn't worried about me being missing.

"My mom is probably worried sick about me. I need to go back" I said to Tails.

"Calm down, I told her that I brought you to the island in the Pacific Ocean" Tails said.

"And the school?" I added.

"I erased their memories of you. It would be like you never took this school" Tails said.

"Was it you that shot a tranquilizer dart yesterday? And why did you do that?" I asked, a little upset.

"I wanted to tell you the truth but you wouldn't believe me. So I had to do that. And brought you here. I was afraid you would freak out like a maniac" Tails said.

"Alright but next time don't do that" I told him strictly.

"Okay, I won't. But what were you doing out there? I heard talking but I don't see anyone talking to you" Tails asked.

"It was some guy named Scourge. He just stopped time and offered his help to find out who I am" I explained about Scourge.

"Wait, as in Scourge who has sunglasses, a hoodie, and green fur?" Tails said, his reaction was filled with fear.

"Yes and what's wrong about him?" I noticed his expression.

"He's the son...of Medusa. He was a former member of the village but he wanted to control all of us but those who refused he turns them into stone. We had to banish him by putting a magic barrier to keep monsters out like him" Tails said.

"Medusa?! The Medusa?! The mortal Gorgon with the stone stare and her immortal sisters? Didn't Perseus kill her?" I freaked out.

"That was a fake story by your mother's people. Yes, the real Perseus killed Medusa a long time ago but Scourge is the last of his kind. He's been around here way before we demigods are born" Tails said.

"Okay, but that's new too. So you say we need to keep away from him?" I asked again.

"Keep him away, yes. But since your half-brother Perseus killed Medusa a long time ago, we thought that maybe you can do the same to Scourge but he has strong metal steel choker around his neck. He probably knew that you are the son of Zeus, he was afraid that you would do the same thing like Perseus" Tails said.

"No, no, no! No way! I am not fighting a monster that turns people into statues! I don't even think I'm like my half-brother!" I paced back and forth from all the stress.

"You don't understand, Sonic! If Scourge finds a way to break the barrier of our island, he will kill every single demigod!" Tails said to me.

"Fine, we need to stay together then old friend" I gave in.

"But you have a lot to learn to be a demigod. Since you have cousins that are demigods. I also have a cousin who is the son of Ares and he's not a fox" Tails said.

"Okay, can you show me what he looks like?" I wondered.

"Sure thing" Tails nodded.

We went to a red tent and outside was a red echidna wielding a large sword he was using against boulders.

"YAAAAAAGH!" In a swoop he sliced the boulder clean off, "Wow! I feel alive!" He panted.

"Whoa, sure knows how to be aggressive" I crossed my arms.

"And who are you stranger?" The echidna asked.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, son of Zeus" I introduced myself.

"I'm Knuckles, son of Ares the god of war" The red echidna introduced himself.

"I can see how aggressive and serious you looked with that fighting style" I said.

"Can't blame my father for that. I was born into combat" Knuckles said.

"And where are you from?" I asked.

"Germany" Knuckles said.

"New York" I said.

"Funny, I expected you having a Boston accent" Knuckles said.

"I don't have any country accent. But I am an American and speaking English my whole life" I smirked.

"Ja mein vetter" Knuckles spoke in German.

"Uh...translation please" I didn't get what he said.

"Yes my cousin" Knuckles said.

"Uhhhh...I'm not sure if we are related. Since Zeus is my father I think Ares is his son. Does that make me half uncle or something?" I said.

"Technically yes but on earth, we aren't" Tails said.

"Sorry, I'm not a very bright head; I rely most on muscle than brain" Knuckles said.

"Well let's hope next time you do" I said.

"Okay then, Uncle Sonic" Knuckles joked.

"Ha ha ha" I laughed sarcastically.

"Now, let's go see his bat friend" Tails said.

"I hate that bat who is the daughter of Hermes the god of travelers and thieves. You guys go and see her" Knuckles growled in frustration.

"Hehehehe….. let's go see her" I chuckled.

**x**

We went to another tent and out came a white bat with tanned skin. She had unlike her father real wings since she's a bat.

"Why hello there" She flies down to us.

Her accent sounded French or something, "Hi. I'm Sonic, son of Zeus. And you are?"

"Rouge, daughter of Hermes and raised in France. Ah, son of the powerful god I see" Rouge said.

"Yes, of course but this is new. That would make you my niece almost" I said.

"If we were animal related, yes. But here on earth we are not related. Your father has way too much children a long time ago" Rouge said.

"Right. Because that is so weird" I said.

"Indeed weird, but nice seeing you" Rouge said.

"And who's next Tails?" I asked my buddy.

"How about me since I didn't tell you my story. I'm Tails, son of Athena and raised in London by my dad" Tails said.

"Cool, that's why you have a British accent" I chuckled.

"Yup. And my dad is a pilot of all aircrafts. Planes are my favorite. 3 years ago I've been hearing my mom's voice in my head and she told me to go to your country and that's where we first met" Tails said.

"Interesting story Tails" I was impressed.

"Thanks. Also, monuments or famous tall buildings of countries can sometimes lead to Mount Olympus. But it's never happened to demigods. I tried the Big Ben but the portal is locked" Tails said.

"You really want to see your mom?" I guessed.

"Yes, like you wanna see Zeus" Tails said.

"Yeah, but we are half mortal. I've seen in movies that mortals can't cross the gates to the god realm" I said.

"But that does not mean we may not have access" Tails said.

"I don't know if it's possible for demigods to enter the realm of gods. Just like living people can't cross the realm of the dead because they're not dead" I said.

"Hercules got to do 12 tasks before he could meet Zeus" Tails said.

"I know that. But now we need to focus on the training" I said.

"And work on my process that I'm the son of Zeus. Anyways, is there any demigods I can meet?" I said.

"Okay" Tails said.

**(Blaze's POV)**

I'm Blaze, daughter of Apollo the god of sun and music. I was raised in Egypt by my single mom in Cairo. I'm more of a music fan like my dad but I sure love the daytime. I just heard the news of the new comer of the island.

"Blaze, you in here?" Tails knocking on my door. Better go see what he wants.

When I open I saw him and a blue hedgehog, "Oh hi Tails and who's he?"

"Sonic, son of Zeus" Tails said.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Blaze" I shook Sonic's hand.

"Nice to meet you. Which god are you related to?" Sonic asked.

"Apollo, like him I like music" I said.

"And the sun?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yes. So, what brought you here? The truth?" I asked him.

"Yes since I've always felt like an outsider" Sonic said.

"Well you do need some training now that you have arrived here" I said.

"The only thing I learned is my speed and my enhanced abilities. I don't know anything about demigod skills" Sonic said.

"Then let's get started Sonic" I take him to the combat ring.

**(Sonic's POV)**

Oh man! This is so gonna be a disaster for me! I never fought in my life. And I'm sure I'm gonna get my ass kicked, painfully.

"Another male in my ring?! This is gonna be fun as I am an Amazon warrior!" The aggressive badger said.

"Oh crud!" I gulped as the amazon badger charges at me with her sword.

"YAAGH!" She swings it in hope I would defend myself.

But I got slashed in the arm which made me wince in pain, "Agh! Damn it, girl! Simmer down with that temper of yours!"

"Never let your guard down!" She held up her sword again.

The more she swings that dangerous sword the more I dodge them by my reflexes. That is when I did the unthinkable thing, I crossed my arms like an X and lightning struck her down. But she was not harmed and looked up in shock. I was astonished what just happened. How the hell did I do that? I am totally the son of Zeus.

"How did you?" She asked in shock.

"I dunno I just crossed my arms and this happened" I said.

"You...You are the son of Zeus!" The Amazon badger said.

"Yes I am. And you...uh what's your name?" I didn't get her name.

"Sticks" Sticks said.

"Are you an Amazon warrior or something?" I asked.

"Yes, so I'm the only one around here not a demigod" Sticks said.

"Okay. Now I'm ready again for this" I said as I picked up my sword.

"Nuh uh. You have a lot to learn about being a demigod and it seems to me you're not ready. But let's see if you don't bleed like a mortal!" She swings her sword at me.

I managed to block her sword this time but had to dodge the other times before doing it again. I had slashes on my arms and I was bleeding a little like a normal mobian.

"Okay, you can rest" Sticks said.

"Jeez, it's like you don't like men" I said.

"Men are always the cause of violence in the world" Sticks said.

"Not all men are" I said.

"Sometimes we all can't judge a book by its cover. Is there some way where I can get weapons of my own?" I asked.

"Well, there's Nebula the daughter of Artemis the goddess of moon and hunt. She likes bows and arrows but she crafts weapons for us. Blaze will show you where she is" Sticks said.

"Okay then" I followed Blaze.

**(Nebula's POV)**

I'm Nebula, the daughter of Artemis and raised by my dad in Peru. My dad gave me that name because of my demigod purple glow. I don't like hunting but I really love archery like my mom. I've been practicing a lot since I was a kid. And I started by shooting at targets and even on dummies. But on this island I get to make the weaponry for combat training.

"Hey cousin. We got a newbie here that needs a weapon in training" Blaze appeared in front of me with a blue hedgehog.

"What is he the son of? I need inspiration, Blaze" I said.

"Sonic the son of Zeus" Sonic introduced himself.

"Son of Zeus, huh? I've been wondering how long there was ever a powerful demigod around here" I said.

"Yes but I just came to this island to be taught in fighting. Could you make me a weapon?" Sonic asked me.

"I don't have too because your father sent us this months ago. I don't know what it is but we were hoping that you would know" I looked in my cabin of weapons, a little messy but I still have some organizing to do later on, "Ah, here it is" I held out a golden lightning bolt shape staff somewhat like a bow staff.

"A replica of Zeus' lightning bolt" Sonic took it and examines it.

"Sort of but his is real lightning bolt, yours is like a bow staff. Only now it's made of metal with lightning bolt shape sort of thing" I said but I have no idea what this demigod can do.

"Watch and learn Nebula" Sonic said and goes a few steps away to demonstrate. He held the staff close and then he holds it up and lightning struck the bolt on it.

"Wow!" I was impressed.

"Let's not do it in here, Sonic" Blaze suggested.

"Oh right of course" Sonic agreed and we headed outside.

"Now show me what you can do" I said to Sonic.

"Not just yet. I didn't know that I am a demigod hours ago so I have a lot to process" Sonic said.

"Alright. Well I suppose you need to get your tent here" I said.

"Uhhh...I'm not comfortable with tents. But is there someone that likes cabins or something?" Sonic asked.

"Amy Rose can do that for you. But you're gonna have to share a room when she and Rouge work on making a cabin for you" I said.

Sonic gives a sigh but gave in, "Fine by me"


	3. Getting to Know Amy

**04/09/19**

**7 Reviews, 10 Favs, 9 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

I head to where this girl who kissed me for no reason. Man, no girls at my school ever had any interest in me. And I never get kissed by girls.

Well, time to get to know this girl named Amy the daughter of Aphrodite.

I saw her sitting there painting, "Hi there Amy" I waved to her.

"Oh hello there Sonic" Amy saw me and waved back.

"So since I'm new here is there something I need to know about being a demigod?" I asked her.

"Well, we do not share immortality with the gods but we do have access to Olympus and the other realms" Amy said.

"And skills?" I added.

"Some demigods have god strength just like Hercules. I have the ability to sense negative emotions and I can simply blow a kiss on them to regain love" Amy said.

"As they say, only love can conquer hate" I said.

"And that's why I had to kiss you because you were having negative emotions of panic and fear" Amy said.

"I didn't need to get kissed! I just thought I was having a dream or a hallucination!" I glared.

"Heh, try pinch yourself and you'll see the truth" Amy just laughed.

"Already did when Tails explained everything to me. And it's not funny that I got kissed by a girl who just sees me as a handsome demigod. Please, I don't need a lady to worry about me" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"I didn't know who you were when you got here but I have a lot of compassion in me. So I do have the right to worry about you since you're new here. When I kissed you I sensed you had a lot of loneliness and sadness of being mistreated by normal people. I know what it feels like too" Amy said to me.

"Eh, thanks Amy. I owe you one" I smiled at her.

"No problem. I'm guessing I have to share a room with you" Amy said.

"Well then, we'd say so roommate" I shook her hand.

"Yeah, better get your stuff unpacked" Amy said.

"Uh...I didn't bring anything with me" I said.

"Rouge has all your stuff that she brought like 20 minutes ago" Amy said.

"Oh alright" I went inside the cabin with Amy, "So this cabin is your home?" I asked.

"In a manner of speaking. I got some of my mom's gifts" Amy said.

"Your mother? Gods can't get in contact with their demigod children or face to face" I said.

"Well she left some in my father's home" Amy said.

"But you never saw her?" I asked her again.

"Yes, but my father revealed it to me. In an old photo when I was 6 months old and she had to leave before she was turning mortal" Amy said.

"I just wonder about my dad too; when he left my mother. We'll see when I meet him" I said.

"And don't kiss me again when I'm sharing a room with you for one day" I said seriously.

"Sheesh, you boys are like afraid of becoming zombie cooties or something" Amy rolled her eyes, "And I did that to save your heart from a heart attack"

"I get it, and again thank you" I said.

"You're welcome Sonic" Amy said.

I went to my stuff and unpacked them; apparently Tails packed them while I was unconscious.

Mom sent me an envelope as I opened it and it revealed to be a picture of her and Zeus, along with me as a baby. Is this what my father looks like? But do gods take the form of mobians and humans when having affairs with mortals? What does my real father look like? Does he look like a tall bearded man?

People on earth believe that Greek gods are just stories or a myth. And a lot of people don't believe in them anymore. But they only believe them in movies and stories. But there are still statues that represent them too along with paintings.

"Well, if my dad can contact me with telepathy, maybe I can get to know him" I said.

"But how, he hasn't spoken to you yet" Amy said.

"That's what I'm wondering why he hasn't" I said.

"The time will come Sonic" Amy assured me.

"How do you know? I never had a father in my life. I was only raised by my mother and I have no memory of my father" I said.

"I had my time to get to know who my mother was" Amy said.

"But you never met her face to face" I said.

"Yep, but maybe one day. But enough about that, I hope you enjoy your stay here" Amy said.

"I sure will" I agreed.

"Rouge and I will build a cabin for you tomorrow morning. That way it will look like you have a home" Amy said.

"Thank you very much Amy" I said and she hugged me.

I was stunned by this, I never get hugged by any girl in my life.

"No problem Sonikku" Amy said my name in Japanese.

"Uhhhh...is that my name in Japanese?" I asked shyly.

"Of course. I'm from Japan you know" Amy said.

"And how long did it take you to learn and speak English?" I asked.

"It took me five years to learn it" Amy said.

"I see. I've been speaking English my whole life. I don't speak any other languages. So I guess we just have to speak English to each other" I said.

"Yes. Just like the others" Amy said.

"Sometimes I wonder if English is the best language in the world" I smirked.

"Everyone says that, though Spanish has most countries" Amy said.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I was still giving my blessings and honor at the ofrenda again. It's one of the traditions I learned with mama when I was a child.

My ears perked when my annoying cousin Silver came to interrupt.

"What do you want now, Silver? Can't you see I like being alone in my life?" I growled in frustration.

"Come on, mate. You've been talking to the dead, praying to the photos, and you haven't woken up your sense of fun for years. What has your father filled your head with? Resentful feelings?" Silver crossed his arms.

"Don't ask" I replied, not in the mood to answer him.

"So you are being resentful. I know you're not like your father but deep down you still have your mother's kindness" Silver said. He was right that I have my mom's kindness but I still have the half blood of a god, my father.

"I'm not being resentful, I just don't show my enthusiasm" I said.

"Have it your way" Silver sighs.

"I'm being honest, Silver. Back at my Mexican school, kids call me emo because of my fashion and fur color. There's no point in showing my enthusiasm like everyone else. So I stay arrogant" I said.

"You're gonna end up lonely with no one to help you anymore" Silver said.

"I have two cousins now that I'm related to. Solitude is what I'm used to. There were times that bullies made fun of me for talking to an imaginary friend when apparently I was talking to ghosts of classmates that died years ago in that school" I said.

"And what happened next?" Silver asked.

"Nothing. But that's when the Aztec pyramid lead me to the demigod village of the island. Sorta like a transfer portal or something" I said.

"Same thing when the Sydney Opera House lead me to the island too" Silver said.

"Si Amigo" I nodded.

"There are some mortals that can speak and see ghosts just like you. You're the only demigod that can talk to the dead. I talk to fish. Back as a kid there were times that I was bullied because they were jealous when they see fish not swimming away from me" Silver said.

"You're like Aquaman. You talk to sea creatures like him" I said.

"Yes, well, I love aquatic creatures. Just like my mom loves Australian animals" Silver said.

"And I like alebrijes. Mythical creatures of Dia de los Muertos" I said.

"Yep. I know that Blaze loves birds" Silver said.

"She likes the jackals of Egypt. Jackals that walk around the gravestones like Anubis" I said.

"Well she still is an offspring of Greek gods" Silver said.

"So are we. Anyways, I got praying to do on the ofrenda. Por favor, leave" I said, politely as I did.

"Alright, mate" Silver leaves me alone.

I sat back down resuming what I did since this is what I like to do, talk to my dead ancestors.


	4. Patronus

**04/25/19**

**8 Reviews, 11 Favs, 11 Follows**

* * *

**(Amy's POV)**

The next morning is the day that Rouge and I build a cabin for our new demigod. I have to admit he's a little cocky but also funny too.

"Here you go Amy" Rouge gave me some planks to make the floor.

"Thanks. By the way, what do you of that new demigod?" I asked.

"He seems charming. His eyes are like emeralds" Rouge said, doing the roof of the cabin.

"Yeah. Mine are like jades" I said.

"But still, green reminds me of that gorgon traitor. I don't understand how he lived longer. Only his aunts were immortal while his mom was killed by Perseus" Rouge said.

"Yes but her blood spawned him along with Pegasus. He must have achieved immortality somehow" I added another piece for the roof, "And now he's probably scared that another son of Zeus will do the same thing to him. But Sonic has no training of being like his father"

"Rookies take way too long to learn everything as a demigod" Rouge said.

"With all due respect, we need to do it as soon as possible" I said.

"Like all of his half brothers and sisters were what, heroes? Can Sonic be like one of them? I say he's cocky" Rouge said, finishing up with the cabin.

"I guess I should start train him" I shrugged, finishing the floor.

"If he trained with Shadow he'll have his ass kicked in hell" Rouge chuckled.

"Right. And you're quite the fighter too" I said.

"Knuckles is too gullible and I'm very sneaky" Rouge said.

"Violence is never my style but defense is something in life to save each other. Just like the time I almost looked in Scourge's eyes" I said, still angry about that traitor.

"You are right. Now go get Sonic to show him his cabin" Rouge said.

"Let's hope he hasn't over slept" I said.

But I did go to my cabin to get him. When I got there he was sleeping really peacefully. I don't want to wake him up like this but I have to so that he can have his own home.

Time to wake him up, "Sonic, wake up"

But he groans sluggishly, "Let me sleep" He puts a pillow on his head.

"Come on, your cabin is done" I shook him gently.

"Done already? How long did it take you guys to finish in the morning?" Sonic gets up.

"3 hours ago" I answered.

"I'd be damned" Sonic was surprised.

"Pack up, we're moving your stuff to the cabin" I told him.

"Alright" Sonic nods and we started packing his stuff.

But I didn't see that coming when he used super speed in 2 seconds, "Wow. That was fast" I was really astonished.

"They don't call me Sonic for nothing" Sonic said.

"Really Sonic?" I chuckled.

"Yup, let's go" Sonic nodded.

**(Sonic's POV)**

Damn, my cabin is a lot like home than I expected. There's a bed, the bathroom, the kitchen, flat-screen TV, and windows with lightning pattern curtains.

"Wow, yours and Rouge's work really paid off" I said to Amy.

"Well yeah, it really did. We worked really hard" Amy said.

"All morning?" I asked.

"Yeah. Normally it would take days to finish a cabin" Amy said.

"But to a demigod's strength and skills, a few hours" I said.

"Yup. Well I hope you'll enjoy this" Amy said.

"I hope I will. Technology like iPhones, televisions, Netflix, and laptops are my life to keep me sane" I said.

"Heh, kids these days love technology" Amy said.

"Yup" I agreed.

"By the way, Silver is waiting for you to train. That weapon you have is like a bow staff to defend yourself" Amy said.

"Very well. I'm ready to take on the Australian" I took my bolt staff.

"I thought you don't like the water, Sonic" Amy reminded me.

"I don't but I like challenging" I said.

**x**

When I arrived at Silver's location I found him standing there, "G'day, mate. I was wondering how long you would show up" Silver said, twirling his trident.

"What's with the pitch fork? Did the devils from hell gave it to you?" I teased him.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance, "It's a trident and my father made it for me a long time ago when I was born"

"Oh right. Now let's see what lightning can do against water" I held my staff tight.

"Just don't let electricity sting me like a jellyfish, mate" Silver held his trident tightly to fight me.

I reared back the staff and we clashed with them swiftly, "Does this make you a fish warrior?" I strained from being pushed.

"Fish is my brekkie! I'm more of a shark warrior" Silver grinned.

"Sharks are not on top of the food chain" I pushed back while deflecting every attack.

"I actually meant in combat" Silver responded with another swing.

But I blocked his attack, the bolt on my staff started to glow. But I noticed Silver's trident glowing blue. Without thinking of what to do, Silver's powers from his trident send out a glowing ghost-like dolphin right at me. I tried to shield myself from it but I fell over right before that ghost-like dolphin disappeared.

"What the hell was that?!" I gasped.

"We demigods don't know but we call it a Patronus. Sorta like an animal guardian from those Harry Potter movies. Mine is a dolphin but we don't know what your animal is" Silver explained to me as he helped me stand up.

"I'll find out later. Now back to fighting!" I clashed my staff against his trident again.

"Like a swordfish, mate" Silver strained.

"Does fish metaphors annoy you?" I asked while straining.

"Not at all! I'm not feeling green at the gills!" Silver pushed back.

As I struggled against Silver again I felt lightning bolts appear on the staff again, "Get ready to dance!" I cast lightning from my staff at Silver.

Silver jumps aside barely missing the lightning, "I don't dance. I swim!" He said.

I spun the staff forming a ring of lightning and then threw them at Silver but he deflects them with his trident.

"I've seen worse thunderstorms in the ocean, mate" He said.

I backed off and put my staff's end to the ground, "Is that so?"

"Yes, and I survived!" He jumps up with his trident to attack me.

But I tried to defend myself with the staff. He shoves the trident but I locked it with my staff. We began to push each other back, each time more intense.

"Don't get cocky, mate" Silver taunted me.

"Don't get naive, cousin" I taunted back, "AAAGH!" I managed to catch him off guard.

"Alright then, let's try these" Silver stops and points at some shields and swords.

"Are they real? I'm no Wonder Woman" I said.

"Oh yes. We fight like warriors from ancient Greek, such as Spartans" Silver said.

"Just don't kill me, cousin. I'm very young" I picked up the sword and shield, for a moment I thought it would be heavy but it felt lighter.

"Alright, ready Sonic?" Silver asked me while holding up his shield and sword.

"I think so. I never fought with weapons like this" I said.

Without a word Silver charged at me with his sword so I blocked with my shield. I managed to clash my sword with his and we backed off and struggled briefly. Each time Silver would try to hit me with the sword I would either deflect the blow or shield myself, he would do the same with my attacks.

"Good job!" Silver said.

"Thanks" I thanked him but he tries to strike again.

"Never let your guard down!" Silver responded and swung his sword but I blocked it again. As I strain to push back I won't give up. Then after getting off his sword I swung at him but I got hit by him and fell near some water.

"Aaaaaahhhh! Water!" I get up to get away from the water.

"Don't be chicken Sonic" Silver taunts me.

"I'm serious! I have hydrophobia my whole life!" I shivered in fear.

"Water is nothing to be scared of, mate" Silver said.

"Drowning is something to be scared of. And the reason why I don't like going near the water is because I can't swim" I said.

"Crikey, you can't swim?" Silver asked.

"No, now enough talk more practice" I came to my senses.

"You've practiced enough. But still, you need a lot to process of being a demigod. We demigods need to know what your...patronus...animal is. You saw mine is a dolphin. Why is mine a dolphin is because dolphins are like guardians of the ocean. My cousin Shadow's animal is a Xolo dog because Mexican dogs guide souls on their journey. Just like his father's three-headed dog that guards the underworld" Silver said.

"Maybe mine can be a cheetah since I'm fast" I guessed.

"Good guess but it could be something else than just speed. Here's an example; you know in wars there are horses?" Silver asked me.

"Yeah. But we'll see if it's true" I said.

"I'm not saying like that. What I meant is in old war stories there were horses around. That would be Knuckles' patronus animal. Since his father is the god of war" Silver said.

"I get it already Silver" I said.

"Well, now that we're done practicing for today, you are free to go" Silver said.

**x**

A while later I went to have something to eat. It looked almost like a school cafeteria. I picked up a tray and when to see what they are serving today. Tails was there already. So was Shadow too. I hope he doesn't mind letting me sit with him.

I saw they were serving some different type of Greek food, "Uhhh...do you have all country food like American or something?" I asked the chef.

"Sure we have. But today's menu is Greek" The chef said.

"Okay" I held out my tray and he gave me some gyros. Then I took my drink and headed to Shadow's table, "What's up, cousin?" I asked.

"Hmph. Nothing much" Shadow scoffed.

"Alright. Well I've been practicing" I replied.

"And yet you still have a lot to process of being a demigod" Shadow said.

"Well...yes. I know I'm being clumsy just because I was raised by my mom and had no demigod training in my childhood. And that I had no father until now" I said, eating gyros.

"Well, I get to see my dad in the underworld. But other parents can't because of the law your father made" Shadow said.

"That they lose their immortality if they remain too long on Earth" I said.

"Yes, exactly. But they can make telepathy contact through their children's thoughts" Shadow said.

"Okay. But I heard in stories how Zeus defeated our grandfather Kronos" I said.

"With his two brothers and himself they defeated our grandfather" Shadow said, "The three managed to kill him and Zeus sent his remains into tartaros" He added.

"Yes, and my father becomes the king of the gods. I know this story before" I said.

"Right" Shadow responded with a sigh.

"What's your story about your parents, Shadow?" I asked him.

"My mom thought she loved Hades but she was very furious with him when he had another wife" Shadow growled.

"Persephone" I guessed.

"Yes, and he left me and my mom when I was 6 months old. My mom raised me to be like her relatives but she could not deny that I'm a demigod. She said that I was very special to talk to the dead. Every year on Día de los Muertos her ancestors tell me their stories and I pass it down to my family" Shadow explained his story to me.

"Ohhhh, I see. No offense but your dad sounds really mean" I said.

"What do you expect? It's in his nature of being the lord of the underworld. But sometimes he can be a little annoying whenever I visit him in the underworld along with his grim reaper friend that sails at the river of styx" Shadow said.

"Does he ever give dying people a second chance to live?" I asked.

"I never seen him doing that" Shadow said.

"In other words no" I shrugged.

"Well, I just can't see with my own eyes a dying child in cancer never getting another chance to live" Shadow said.

"I don't know what it's like to see someone die in front of me" I said.

"It ain't a pretty sight" Shadow said.

I turned over seeing Amy talking with Rouge and Blaze at some other table, "Silver said that demigods unleashes an animal patronus thing. Can others do that too?" I asked Shadow.

"Mine is a Xolo dog. Amy's patronus is a dove, Tails is an owl, Blaze is a lion, Nebula is a wolf, Knuckles is a horse, and Rouge is a snake" Shadow said.

"I don't know what my animal guardian is. But I'm guessing it could be a cheetah or something else" I said, not sure what mine can be.

"You'll find out" Shadow said.

"How do I unleash it?" I asked.

"It's difficult to explain, cousin. But only a powerful demigod can unleash the biggest animal patronus" Shadow said.

"Was there ever a powerful demigod today?" I asked.

"No but my dad thinks it could be you" Shadow said.

"But I don't even know these unknown powers aside from my speed" I said.

"But you mastered the lightning like your dad" Shadow said.

"For one day I did" I said.

"Then you need to learn more" Shadow said.


	5. Hades

**0****5/07/19**

**9 Reviews, 11 Favs, 12 Follows**

**I always wonder where we go when we die. Nobody knows. **

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

Amy was showing me how this Patronus animal thing works. Hers is a dove bird flying around in the room like a ghost.

"Watch and learn Sonic, watch and learn" She told me as I watch.

"Uhhh, I just watched. Not learn" I said.

"Now you try" Amy said.

"You saw me try like three times. I don't know what my animal is" I said but I keep trying my powers but it's just too hard.

"Concentrate Sonic. Think clearly" Amy said.

As I kept concentrating, a shape of a larger bird started to appear in a blue color. It started soon to turn out to be an eagle, my Patronus.

"I did it! I did it Amy!" I cheered.

"Great! Now try to keep it going" Amy said.

I tried my best to keep the image but the strain was too great, I fell back panting.

"Using too much inner power can weaken a demigod. But this is your first time. Now I know your animal patronus is an eagle. Just like your father's" Amy said, helping me up on my feet.

"But I still don't get it. An eagle? I thought it could've been a cheetah" I said.

"You're the son of Zeus. His animal symbol is an eagle. Just like my mom's symbol is a dove" Amy said.

"Just like America's animal mascot is an eagle. To represent freedom" I said.

"Funny, USA is quite the opposite sometimes" Amy said.

"Uhhh...why?" I asked.

"All these wars and conflicts" Amy said.

"That was during history. Way before we were born" I said.

"True but there are wars today, just not severe ones where the world watches" Amy said.

"Anyways, if I'm going to be like a demigod, should I need a horse or something? I've seen in movies that demigod sons of Zeus would have a horse" I asked curiously.

"Knuckles has lots of horses but there are mythical ones like Pegasus" Amy explained.

"What?! Flying horses exist in this world?" I was shocked to hear the word Pegasus from her mouth.

"Yes, wanna come along and see them?" Amy asked.

"Hell yes. I wanna see what they look like than those movies" I said.

**x**

I followed Amy to where Knuckles kept the horses and the Pegasus.

"Easy, Trojan. Easy boy" I can see Knuckles calming a black horse down from whatever stresses it out.

"Hey Knuckles. Got any winged horses available today?" Amy asked him.

"Sure thing. You and Sonic going for a ride?" He asked back.

"Yes, first time for him" Amy said.

"Do they really exist like those movies? Please tell me they do!" I got impatient to see them for real.

"Of course. Now come, Sonic. They are ready for takeoff" Amy pulled my arm and goes to them.

"I hope they're not too girly like cute ponies" I rolled my while letting her drag me along.

"Here they are. Who do you wanna pick? The white one or the black one?" Amy asked.

Whoa, they look very real than in the movies. I looked at two of them to see which one really fits for me. Black is way too dark for my taste. But the white one really speaks to me like the color of the cloud. Since I am the son of Zeus, the god of the skies, I think the white would be perfect for me.

"I'll choose him" I finally decided to pick the white one.

"Which one?" Knuckles asked.

"The white one" I pointed at the white one.

"Let's see if he likes you" Knuckles said.

"Sure. What's his name?" I asked while reaching to pet the white Pegasus.

"His name is Sky. Since he likes to fly a lot in the sky" Knuckles said.

"Nice name. Here's some sugar" I feed Sky with some sugar cubes. He ate them and I see Knuckles straddled him, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Putting a saddle on him in case" Knuckles said.

"Uhh...I never rode a flying horse before. Does Sky know how to keep his rider safe?" I asked.

"Just hold on tight and you'll be fine" Knuckles said.

"I hope you're right about this" I got on the flying horse.

"I'll go too" Amy joined me.

"Have you rode these flying horses before?" I asked her.

"Yes and it's amazing. Now hold on tight" She said as we took flight over the island.

It was such a great view until we came up to the clouds. Amy held me close from behind.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked.

"A little bit. I never been this high than the Empire State Building" I said.

"Really?" Amy chuckled.

Sky then flies down with us and flies sideways in the clouds. Then we flew down to the ocean where Sky let's his hoof touch the water while flying. We kept ourselves steady on his back to not fall off.

"How fast can you fly, Sky?" I asked him.

Sky just responded with neighs and flies faster, "He said at mach 2" Amy said.

"Oh boy. I can go faster" I replied.

Sky then flies back to the island with us, circling around so he can glide down to land safely.

And as we landed I had to catch my breath from such experience, "That...was...AWESOME!" I shouted.

"Glad you enjoyed it Sonic" Amy said and got off of Sky.

"How was it, son of Zeus?" Knuckles asked me.

"That was great and thank you" I said and got off of Sky.

"Great. I had problems first time" Knuckles said.

"You, the son of Ares have problems riding a horse?" I asked.

"Yes, I do" He admitted.

"Funny, now what?" I asked Amy.

"Wanna visit Shadow's underworld?" Amy said.

"Uhhhh...don't you think my cousin is gonna get mad at us? We should ask him to take us to the underworld" I said.

"No. But yes we'll ask him. Now come along already" Amy grabbed my arm.

**x**

As we went there, he was sharpening his weapon, "What do you guys want now?" Shadow asked, not even looking at us.

"Can we see your underworld?" I asked him.

"You know it's full of death, hell hounds, and souls. It would be very scary for you. But since you want to go, I'll be happy to take you there. Whatever you do, don't fall in the River of Styx" Shadow said, putting his weapon aside.

He held his hand out to create a portal to the underworld. Whoa, I didn't know he could create portals, "Follow me" He went into the portal, Amy and I followed in.

Once we are in the underworld, everything was cold, gloomy, and lots of souls in the river moaning from death.

"Ohhh… Spooky" I shuddered.

"Told ya it was scary. Thousands of years mortals try to gather artifacts from the underworld but failed to get past the hungry vicious hell hounds" Shadow said.

"Okay. So you got your own Cerberus?" I asked him.

"No, just a Xolo dog back at Mexico. There's only one Cerberus in the underworld. Me being the son of Hades, I command the hell hounds. Just don't provoke them because they bite. Their bites are extremely painful and bite recovery is also extremely painful. Follow me, I'll show you my father. The real Hades" Shadow said.

We followed him to Hades location in the underworld, riding on the River of Styx by boat. Wow, there were millions of dead people in the river making moaning sounds like undead zombies. When we arrived we headed upstairs to a large mansion like building.

"Where's the reaper?" I asked.

"On break right now. His job is to guide dead souls to the river where they can Rest In Peace" Shadow said.

"Alright" I simply shrugged as we got to the doors.

We then heard evil barking coming from the dogs. I'm guessing those are hell hounds that Shadow mentioned earlier. Shadow raised his hand and as the hell hounds try to approach us he shouted, "SIT!" He ordered them to sit.

The hell hounds sat down and we passed them to go find Hades, "Enter" Echoed a voice in the hallway.

"Creepy, it's like your father doesn't like visitors" I said to Shadow.

"He likes being on his own" Shadow said.

"But he has Persephone, remember" Amy reminded him.

"Aside from her yes" Shadow said.

When we came to Hades, he is revealed as a hedgehog similar to Shadow but with flame like streaks, "Ah, hello my son"

"Uhhh...isn't he supposed to look like in human shape?" I was confused.

"He is but he knew I was coming. Dad, change your appearance to the real you, please" Shadow demanded him.

"Gladly" Hades morphed into a human shape, much like how he is described from those statues in museums.

"And I see you have another cousin in the family. He looks just like my brother in mobian form" Hades said.

"Yes, I am the son of Zeus, Uncle Hades" I jokingly said.

"Funny. Just like your father you have a sense of humor. Too much god instincts in you, boy. It sickens me" Hades growled.

"We just came to visit, father. Don't be disrespectful to your nephew. If my mother were here she would be whacking you with her shoe. And don't forget, evil and darkness doesn't work on Amy. She's the daughter of Aphrodite. And I know you hate to see what she can do" Shadow smirked.

"So be it. And you brought them for sightseeing?" Hades asked Shadow but I interrupted.

"Actually it was mine and Amy's idea" I said.

"And why?" Hades asked.

"I wanted to know the real underworld. In movies and stories they're just made up. And that you're the real Hades, I finally got to know my uncle. And of course, your son too" I said.

"Alright. Son, show these two around here. But don't let them set foot in the river" Hades said.

"And I hope you have Cerberus on a leash, father. Persephone doesn't like it when it eats everything" Shadow said.

"He is always chained" Hades said.

"Giant dog saliva is really disgusting" Amy said.

"I really don't wanna know" I shuddered.

**x**

Anyways, we wondered in the underworld with Shadow; and of course, trying to avoid hell hounds with nasty evil teeth and glowing red eyes. Shadow was right; this place is filled with death; lots of flames and mostly lava fountains instead of water fountains. It doesn't feel hot in here, just cold. Everyone knows that when a person's body is dead, it turns cold.

"What does Cerberus do in the underworld?" I asked Shadow.

"They guard the gates of the underworld to prevent the dead from leaving. Some have succeeded, some of them fail. Which is why ghosts are real in the living world. And I can see them. When a person dies, some choose to Rest In Peace but some want to stay on earth to watch over their loved ones. There was one human friend I once had for a long time but she was murdered by a terrorist. And she never went to the underworld because she chose to remain on Earth" Shadow said.

"What was her name?" I asked him.

"Maria. Unlike any normal people, she never judged me by what I am. But I moved on and she's always there to give me hope and to not mourn her death. I wished my father gave her a second chance to live but it's too late. Her body is buried and now it's nothing but a decayed skeleton" Shadow sighs.

"I'm sorry for your loss" I saw the pain and sadness in his face.

"Eh thanks" Shadow said.

"You're welcome...WHOA!" I looked up seeing Cerberus.

"GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" It growled viciously and feeling hungry for flesh.

"CERBERUS! SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Shadow shouted with red-orange flaming eyes.

The huge three headed dog whined and sat down. Now I know not to get into Shadow's bad side.

"That is one angry three-headed dog I have ever seen" I said but almost out of breath from being startled.

"Like I said, Cerberus eats anything in its way" Shadow said and looks back at the scared dog, "As the son of your master, don't ever growl in my face again!"

The beast whined in fear but obeyed him. They sure don't want to see Shadow very pissed.

"Anything else you wanna see?" Shadow turns around and asked.

"Uhhh...where do dead souls go to and where they come from?" I asked.

"Well follow me" Shadow motions his hand to make me and Amy follow. He showed me the location of the river of styx's start, "Here is where all the souls come in the underworld, thousands each week" Shadow said.

"Whoa. What about the afterlife thing? What happens if a person is in afterlife?" I asked.

"It depends on what they have done in life" Shadow said.

"So the reaper makes his decision whether to let this person live or remain dead?" I said.

"In a manner of speaking or they have to sell their soul to remain alive. But there are extreme punishments such as never allow to end hunger or thirst, roll a boulder up a hill again and again or even spin around in a burning wheel" Shadow said.

"Jeez, punishment of death can be torture if someone dies. But still, don't they feel pain when they die?" I asked.

"No, those who get that torture so far are alive and immortal. The only thing mortals feel is just black out and then nothing" Shadow said.

"Oh, I just thought that the only way to die is extreme pain in the body. Like a stab in the heart" I said, watching the dead souls flowing down in the river.

"Well death can't always be in peace. No one wishes to be killed or murdered" Shadow said.

"But to those who like killing innocent people sure knows that the killers' death will be sent to Hell as punishment. Hatred can cause a lot of chaotic things like deadly wars. But sometimes that when there's a strong love, it can truly save the world" I said.

"Throughout history there's always war that makes men feel jealousy and the feeling of rage to kill or murder each other. Women on the other hand know a lot about compassion, to bring love and peace to save the world. Just like Amy's mother did for thousands of years. But sometimes too much hatred in a person cannot be reasoned by love" Shadow said.

"Love can do anything to defeat evil and darkness. Well, thanks for showing me your daddy's underworld. Time to head back to the living world" I said.

"Very well" Shadow said and held out his hand to create a portal again, "Ladies first" He said to Amy.

"Thank you" Amy said and walks through the portal, Shadow went second and I went last.


	6. Training

**05/13/19**

**10 Reviews, 12 Favs, 14 Follows**

* * *

**(Silver's POV)**

Every morning routine I just swim underwater in the ocean hearing the whales singing softly really calms my stress. And mostly play with the dolphins too. Talking to aquatic creatures is really my super power. Being the son of Poseidon really is awesome.

_"__Don't get too comfortable, son. You have a lot of training to do"_ I can hear my father's voice in my thoughts.

"Come on, dad. The ocean is my life. I'm the only demigod that can breathe underwater and talk to fish" I chuckled, playing with my trident.

_"__Just like your mother loving animals. I know you adore them but you have a lot to do on land"_ My father said in my mind.

"Okay, and perhaps the son of Zeus might need my help to learn how to swim sooner or later. Anyways, call you later, dad" I said as I swim in super speed to head back to the island.

I shook the water off me and headed to my cabin to dry off and maybe comb my quills, "Good morning" I waved to my goldfishes in the fish water tank, "Thank you for keeping my cabin secured. Like always, my fishies" I said to my fishes.

"You should remember to lock your doors, Fish hog" A familiar voice came in the room.

"You know how I am, Blaze. The ocean is my life. Son of Poseidon, remember. I have tuna fish sandwich in the morning and I go for a swim in the ocean" I said and Blaze decides to take my comb and comb my quills.

"You're so young and naive. And don't forget, you're half mobian and you walk on land. If you were pure god like your father, you would be spending your entire life in the ocean like a mermaid" Blaze said.

"And singing like a siren to attract prey" I joked.

"You're so naive as always. I hope you were not wrestling with sharks again" Blaze said, finishing my quills.

"Nope. I value most lifeforms in the ocean" I said and got up.

"Heh, including fresh water creatures?" Blaze chuckled.

"Well not exactly the fresh water crabs and other fresh water fishes" I said.

"What about piranhas?" Blaze asked.

"Well as long as they don't eat people I'm okay with them" I said.

"You talk to fish but not fresh water creatures" Blaze said.

"Hey there are fish in fresh water, but it's difficult to speak to non-fish" I said.

"Why?" Blaze asked me.

"I have no idea. Maybe I need to learn more" I shrugged.

**(Amy's POV)**

I showed Sonic the statues of all his half brothers and sisters.

"They are all my relatives, incredible" Sonic was amazed.

"Half relatives. Perseus the legendary founder of Mycenae and of the Perseid dynasty" I pointed at the statue of him, "Hercules was the Roman equivalent of the Greek divine hero Heracles" I point at the next statue of him.

"He performed twelve tasks to meet the gods. I like the one when he strangled the Nemean Lion" Sonic said.

"Heh, maybe you'll do the same like him. That is if you have demigod strength like your half-brother Hercules" I smirked.

"So my half siblings were all human. But no mobian" Sonic said.

"Until now" I said.

"Then it makes me the first of Zeus' children to be mobian" Sonic said.

"As well as the rest of us" I said.

"But I'm amazed that they had amazing histories" Sonic said.

"Yeah. They sure had" I smiled.

"But still, my father made a lot of children. Don't you think it's enough? Especially that he is married to his sister, Hera" Sonic said.

"It's too weird. Though she tried to have Hercules killed" I said.

"Oh yes, because she was jealous" Sonic said.

"Yeah, but that's history. Anyways, we need to train you. So you can get the hang of your demigod skills. Knuckles likes to bring statues to life. But he prefers those chess pieces" I said.

"Like those giant chess pieces from the first Harry Potter movie? If that's what it takes to learn my demigod strength, then yes" Sonic said with a cocky smile.

"Well then blue boy" I said as we walk to where Knuckles is.

**x**

Upon arriving, we saw Knuckles raising a sculpture, "Hey Sonic and Amy" He noticed us.

"I see you're trying to bring a sculpture to life. Like a statue warrior" Sonic said.

"Yep. I use them in combat practice" Knuckles said.

"And?" Sonic asked again.

"And for game plays" He continued.

"Hmm...how tough are they?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Wanna see?" Knuckles allowed a huge statue resembling a Spartan warrior approaching to Sonic.

"Damn, that is one hell of a warrior" Sonic said.

"Now, are you ready?" Knuckles asked.

"Hell yes" Sonic too out his bolt staff.

**(Sonic's POV)**

This is gonna be tough like hell but I think I can manage to kick ass.

"Round one FIGHT!" Knuckles shouted.

I struck my bolt staff against the statue but it blocked my attack, "Agh!" I lost my balance but I stood up, "Tough statue are you?" I struck lightning at it but no damage on it. Looks like I'm gonna have to do my eagle patronus again. Even if it means getting tired out last time.

The statue prepares to hit me when I summoned lightning forming my patronus in front of me. An electric shaped eagle came out from my body, "AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!" I screamed with a lot of strength and power as the patronus eagle flew at the statue. And destroyed it into two halves.

"Phew!" I wiped my forehead after using my patronus.

"Good but here comes the big ones. Round two!" Knuckles showed me more large statues.

"Oh crap! You giving me harder ones are you?" I gasped.

"A warrior needs hard training" Knuckles said.

Damn it! Me and stupid ass cocky attitude! Just as I was about to unleash thunder, Sky appeared out of nowhere and stomped one large statue.

"Thanks Sky" I gave him thumbs up. Sky neighs and flies off to let me finish this.

I summoned thunderstorms from the sky and lightning struck the other statue. One approached me from behind but I shattered it.

"Incredible!" Knuckles gasps.

"That is one powerful demigod" Amy said.

"Now you got some more?" I asked Knuckles.

"Heh, I don't wanna make you pass out. And I see that your patronus is an eagle. Just like your dad" Knuckles said.

"I know. And I'll train some more to finally see him" I said.

"That's not how it works Sonic" Amy said.

"Why? Hercules did it before" I said.

"Well the 12 tasks was something for him. But it's gonna be different for you" Amy said.

"You have no idea what it's like to only know one parent. My whole life I thought my father abandoned me and my mom" I looked away in sadness.

"I understand Sonic. It's gonna be alright" Amy said.

"It's just so painful to not know my father in real life. Why hasn't he tried to contact me in my head?" I sobbed.

Amy gave me a comforting hug, "There, there, Sonikku"

Her sweet hugs sorta calmed me down for a few seconds, I guess she's the daughter of Aphrodite after all, "Thanks, Amy" I smiled at her.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I saw her hugging my cousin for comfort. I know what that's like to not know who your real father was. My mom married my stepfather when I was 8 years old. She never talks about my real father because she was very furious when he left me and her a long time ago.

I shook off that thought and went to see my other cousin doing archery with Nebula. Since when has he ever tried archery?

"Okay steady, steady, Silver" Nebula instructs Silver how it's done.

"I'm trying to aim like a swordfish" Silver said.

"Trust your instincts, Silver" Nebula said.

"Tell me again, your mother made a vow to never have kids or get married, why did she break it?" Silver asked her.

"I have no idea. Perhaps she needed a descendant I guess" Nebula sighs at that thought.

"Okay. Now fire away!" He fires the arrow at a target. But he hits the inner circle, "Crikey! Well I did my best" Silver shrugs.

"So, my cousin is into archery I see" I said.

"No, just doing something else than swimming with dolphins" Silver said.

"Hmph. You've been talking to your father in your head" I guessed.

"Yeah and he wanted me to try something new than having sushi, mate" Silver joked.

"Hilarious. Our cousin is becoming more and more impatient to talk to his father. Is there any chance you can convince your father to tell our uncle to speak to his son?" I asked.

"I'll try, mate" Silver said.

"I don't know why our uncle is not talking to his son" I shook my head in disappointment.

"Who knows" Nebula wondered and then whistles out loud to call her pet deer, "Ciervo!"

The male adult deer came running and stops right before her.

"Just like your mom" I said to her.

"Yes she is fond of deer" Nebula said.

"But was there a hunter that she turned him into a stag or something? As punishment?" I asked.

"Yes she's sensitive of her privacy after being caught bathing. So my mom is not really that good" Nebula said.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I was at the cafeteria place; they were finally serving American food. My favorite is the chili dogs which I really wanted for the past few days. And again, no word from my father yet. It's like he doesn't want to talk to me.

Tails came to join me but can see that I'm not in my right mood again, "You're still upset about your dad are you?"

"Yeah. I just wondered if he's such a cool guy" I said.

"And the powerful god in all Greek history. And you really want to get to know him in person?" Tails said.

"Human or mobian, I don't care what he appears as. But he's got a lot of explaining to do. Leaving me and my mother is no excuse" I said, eating my chili dog.

"Because gods turn mortal if they remain by their mortal partner. Zeus would lose his powers" Tails said.

"Yes, but also something else besides that. Is there any way to communicate with him?" I asked.

"Well...there is one way. But do you remember the Disney movie Hercules where Herc talks to his father's statue in the temple?" Tails asked me.

"I'll give that a try. Is there any statue of him around?" I wondered.

"No but Knuckles made one a year ago" Tails said.

"I'll go there later in private" I said.


	7. Training Hard

**05/20/19**

**11 Reviews, 12 Favs, 15 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

The next day was the day that I speak to my father; by praying to the statue of him in Knuckles field of Greek statues, "Oh mighty Zeus, answer my question. Where are you? Speak to me"

Then the wind started to blow and lightning struck the statue, bringing it to life. It opens the eyes and smiles at me, "My son, it's so great to see you all grown up" My father spoke to me down below.

I was slight taken back by my dad in statue form, "Father? Is that really you?" I asked.

"Yes, but this is my statue avatar that my grandson Knuckles made" Zeus said.

"I noticed. But why haven't you spoken in my mind? That's why I wanted to talk to you. Get to know my real father" I said, though I still feel upset with him.

"I'm so sorry my son. I wanted to until the time was right. Your mother and I love you every much. But the gods can't live with mortals for long" Zeus said with a look of regret.

"How old was I when you left?" I asked my father.

"2 months old. But I got to say you got your mother's eyes and my mobian form fur color" Zeus said.

"Heh. But dad, there is this Scourge. You know him? He is Medusa's son and the last gorgon there is" I said.

"I was afraid of this would happen, son. Ever since my brother Poseidon was seduced by Medusa who was once a human with human hair but..." He stopped.

"Poseidon raped her in Athena's temple, didn't he?" I guessed.

"Yes but he was seduced. And Athena cursed her into a gorgon. But that's when something happened too" Zeus sighs.

"That Medusa turned people into stone?" I said.

"No, something far worse. Ever since she had a son, but the father is..." Zeus stopped talking.

"Wait a minute! You're saying that Scourge's father is Poseidon?!" I gasped in shock.

"Yes. That makes Silver's half-brother. Fortunately Perseus killed Medusa" Zeus said.

"And Scourge ran off to survive. But that doesn't explain why he lived for hundreds of years" I said.

"His aunts gave him immortality to live. To avenge his mother" Zeus said.

"Oh god! He's after Silver, to hurt Poseidon!" I gasped in shock.

"And Miles too" Zeus added.

"What am I gonna do?" I asked father.

"You have to train hard to prevent Scourge from coming back to the island. My son Perseus killed Medusa a long time ago and now it is your turn to do the same" My father said.

"I'll try father. I won't fail you" I looked up at him with hope.

"Good luck my son. Have faith in your heart" Father said before his statue avatar became lifeless again.

I have to warn Silver quickly, so I ran all the way to his hut.

**x**

When I arrived, he was at his pool chilling out, "Silver! I got some horrible news!"

"Huh? What?" Silver got up, drying himself with a towel.

"Scourge is coming for you and Tails! He wants terrible revenge on your father" I told him.

Silver sighs at this, "I knew he still has a grudge on me, my father and Tails' mother"

"Not only that. He's coming for you and Tails" I told him.

"I know. Ever since he was once a member of this island, he was cold, selfish, and cruel. He's angry at my father for letting this happen when he 'did it' with Medusa. But it wasn't my father's fault; it was Medusa for seducing him. Scourge is my half-brother. And now he's afraid to end up like his mother. Which is why he wears a very strong metal choker around his neck" Silver explained to me.

"To keep his neck from being severed? But I thought he is immortal" I said.

"Yes, immortal enough to never grow old and die normally" Silver said.

"So he can die like a regular mortal being?" I asked.

"It's possible. But we need to be careful" Silver said.

"Because looking at his eyes will turn us into stone" I said.

"Yep, as long as he does not show his eyes without glasses" Silver said.

"And his reflection too. Nothing happens if we look at a gorgon's reflection, right?" I asked.

"No, direct eye contact will only affect" Silver said.

"Direct eye contact from someone's reflection doesn't count as looking directly in the eyes" I said.

"That is so true. But you need to understand that Scourge was having painful memories. I tried so hard to reason with him but he is filled with so much hatred and darkness. Not even Amy's powerful love can fix his heart. Not every villain is bad" Silver sighs with anxiety.

"I know how that feels too. I've been bullied in my school because they were jealous of my speed. They thought that if they got rid of me, they would have more attention and fame. But they're wrong" I said.

"That's exactly what Scourge feels. He thinks that this is justice but it's not. It would be revenge or vengeance" Silver said.

"Man, I don't know if I should do that to him. Decapitate the last gorgon. That's not what a hero would do" I said, it does feel wrong to kill a monster. Even if Scourge is the last gorgon but he's too dangerous to be alive, turning everyone into stone.

"We need to inform Tails" Silver said.

"Does he know that Scourge has a grudge on his mother?" I asked him.

"Yes, since Athena is the one responsible for the gorgon's appearances" Silver said.

**(Tails' POV)**

I was having a little talk with my snowy owl, Frost. Like my mom, my pet owl is a very smart bird. She's very loyal to me when it comes to difficult situations. Like a good bird, Frost always cleans her feathers every day.

"Good girl. Have a snack" I gave her some bird snacks.

Just then, Silver and Sonic walked in, "Tails, I spoke with my father" Sonic said.

"And how did it go?" I asked him.

"Short story, I got to know him a little. But he also told me about Scourge" Sonic said.

"Oh him again. What is it about him?" I asked.

"He's coming for you and Silver to kill" Sonic said.

"I figured that he would. He's been having a grudge on me because of my mom" I sighed.

"If my father hasn't had the affair with Medusa none of this would happen" Silver said.

"But it did. Everyone just thinks it was a myth or a story. But they don't know that Medusa has a son" I said.

"They know that her blood spawned Pegasus and a giant warrior" Sonic said, "What if...he was born before her death?"

"That's impossible. Unless...her sisters raised him which explains why he lived for hundreds of years" Silver said.

"We got to get out of here right before he kills us" I said.

"Calm down, Tails. We have a protective barrier around the island that keeps monsters away. Including gorgons" Silver said.

"But who knows how long it will hold" I said.

"It's indestructible. Just like the time that the hydra tried to break it but it bounced them all the way back to the Pacific Ocean" Silver.

"He does have a point. I'm gonna train hard to be like all of my half-brothers did" Sonic said.

"That's the spirit Sonic" I said.

**(Sonic's POV)**

Right now I'm gonna work hard, train hard, and fight hard to become a better demigod like my half-brothers. It is gonna be extremely tough but my cocky attitude is what keeps me going. The thing is I don't fight with girls. Not my style.

Knuckles decided to fight with me this time, "Okay Sonic. Be ready to face the son of Ares" Knuckles said and pounds his fists together.

"Hehehe...just don't underestimate my thunder" I grinned.

"Well then! Ding ding!" He mimics as the round bell with his hand.

When he launched his fist at me I stepped aside and elbow struck him in the gut and ran behind him. He recovered and tries again to punch at me.

I did however manage to deflect his punch and punch at him though he punched back hitting my face.

"You wanna be a warrior you got to be rough!" Knuckles said.

"Rough? Well then take this!" I spun into a ball and dashed at him.

"UGH!" He was hit and taken back. I landed on the other side and prepared to run at him.

"Good. Now charge!" He told me to. I skip my feet a bit and then charged at him to dash him again but this time he was more prepared and blocks my attack.

"Good. Now to try with weapons!" Knuckles said.

"Oh, this is gonna be hell" I chuckled.

"Never let your guard down" He holds out a sword and hands it to me with a shield.

"You're on!" I clashed my sword on the shield.

"Round two!" Knuckles rears his sword back and clashed at mine. I pushed him slight back and swung my sword at him but he deflects with his shield.

"Tough demigod are you?" I teased.

"I'm Ares' big boy after all! Now get back to fighting!" Knuckles grinned but then shouted. He used his sword to try strike me but I deflected the sword with my own.

"Now check this out!" Knuckles summoned the aura of his patronus, a horse wearing armor.

"You're on!" I tried my best to summon mine again. I had to focus faster before his patronus hits me.

"HERE I COME!" Knuckles used his horse patronus.

"INCOMING!" I managed to get my eagle patronus out.

"CAAAAAWWWWWWWW!" My eagle patronus cawed and spread its wings out to attack Knuckles' horse patronus. My patronus flew over and strikes Knuckles patronus

"Bam! I'm the best bird patronus!" I grinned.

"Best? Huh luck for a starter!" Knuckles scoffs.

"Maybe I am. I come from the country of freedom" I said.

"Well too bad mine have a bad history" Knuckles said.

"But that's in the past, Knuckles. You mean your father created wars in the past?" I asked.

"Pretty much. And it also led to the downfalls of famous dictators" Knuckles said.

"I see but he has stopped since there hasn't been any deadly war in the 21st century. Imagine if there was World War 3. Anyways, what's next for me?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Well, if you're gonna learn to be a demigod you need to learn how to conquer your fear of water" Knuckles said.

"Hydrophobia is one of my deepest darkest fears, Knuckles. I'm not scared of taking a shower. I just can't swim" I said seriously.

"That's my point. What if your enemies try to drown you, what would you do?" Knuckles asked me.

"Okay, Okay! You have a point. I'm guessing my cousin Silver has to help me with my pain in the ass hydrophobia" I sigh in frustration.

"Then better go and ask him to show how it's done" Knuckles said.

"I'm gonna regret this" I sighed and went to find Silver.

**(Silver's POV)**

I was at the beach reading about my half-brother Theseus. He was the one brave enough to kill the monstrous Minotaur. If I was like him I would know how to beat the sea hydra, without slicing their heads off.

"Hey Silver!" Sonic appeared out of nowhere.

"Aaaahhh! Sheesh, where did you come from?" I panted from being startled.

"Knuckles wanted you to teach me how to swim" Sonic said.

"Why? You said you have hydrophobia" I said.

"But I need you to help me overcome it! I demand that you help me!" Sonic pleaded.

"Okay, Okay, Okay! Sheesh, you sound very desperate. If you want to overcome your fear you need to understand the water. Like get to know about it and maybe get along with it without being so scared of it" I said.

Crikey, I never saw Sonic so demanding like this. I hope he's not stressed about my half-brother Scourge.

"The ocean is too wide open and its waves move around everywhere" Sonic said.

"Fair point. Perhaps you need to learn in my pool. Since there are no waves moving itself" I said.

"Okay" Sonic goes to get changed to swim shorts.

I went to my pool while I wait for him. I won't fail you, uncle Zeus. It took Sonic like 30 seconds.

"Okay get in the water Sonic. It's not like acid" I told him. He feels the water with his toe and gets hesitant.

"Blimey, mate. It's not gonna kill you. Trust the water" I said.

"Alright alright" Sonic gets into the water.

"You gotta get used to the water, mate. If you don't trust it, your fear is still gonna be in your head. You gotta fight it off" I said.

"Okay, show me how it's done swimming" Sonic said.

"Mate, swimming is very easy. You use your arms and legs to swim. And you're too old to use kids' floaties" I facepalmed myself, "You know how to walk and run on land, right?"

"Yes" Sonic nodded.

"Now do as I do" I started to swim.

"Uhhh...how will I know to keep my head up on the surface?" Sonic asked.

"Watch and learn mate. Tilt your head back slightly" I said.

Sonic did as I told him and we swim around the pool.

"And another thing, mate. Never panic in the water or you'll drown. Fear will find a way to make yourself get killed" I said.

"Okay. No panic" Sonic said.

"And if...let's say...a damsel in distress in the water, you have to swim down to save her life. That is if you can get her back to the surface on time" I said.

"I'll try. But we need a dummy or something" Sonic said.

"Maybe later, mate. Right now you need to understand the water" I said.

"Do I really have to get along with the water?" Sonic sighed in frustration.

"Yes!" I groaned in frustration, "If you want to be like a demigod hero like your half-brothers" I added.

Sonic nodded and we repeated the cycle of swimming over and over.


	8. Descendant of Chiron

**05/27/19**

**12 Reviews, 12 Favs, 15 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

Okay, so far I'm getting the hang of swimming but I'm still a little nervous about swimming underwater. I wish I was really brave and strong like my half-brother Hercules that fought those two giant animals. The boar and the lion with his bare string hands. What if I really do have god-like strength like him?

Right now I'm being trained by Nebula, the daughter of Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunt.

"Your father also told me that your bolt staff can turn into any kind of weapon. Like a bow, a staff, a sword, and shield. But only you have to say the words. For example, say sword" Nebula said.

"Sword?" I said and my bolt staff unexpectedly turned into a...electric bolt sword.

"Now say some other weapons" Nebula said.

"Okay ummmm...Shield!" My sword became a shield with a thunder logo on.

"Whoa, this is new. My father really made this for me?" I asked.

"Yes. It's his gift to you remember" Nebula said.

"Wow, this is better than carrying all weapons. But I have a better weapon" I said.

"Show me" Nebula grins.

"I meant my bolt staff" I said shyly.

"Well just turn it back" Nebula said.

"Staff!" I shouted and it instantly morphed back to my staff.

"Try bow arrow" Nebula said.

"Bow arrow!" I said and my staff turned into a bow arrow but no arrows, "Uhhhh...where are the arrows?"

"Stretch the out like you're imagining you have arrows" Nebula said.

"Okay" I shrugged and made a pose like I'm an archer and out of nowhere, electric arrows appeared in the position of my bow.

I targeted a tree and fired at it, and as it hit it blew up.

"Damn!" I was stunned.

"Yup, just like that. For a demigod you really are like your father" Nebula said.

"Yeah I guess" I smiled.

"So you have all weapons that Ancient Greek had. Well, only this one is made by Zeus himself. By the way, since I'm the daughter of Artemis, I do know about mythical creatures like the Calydonian Boar, the Nemean Lion, centaurs, minotaurs, and so forth. But I do have a 5 ft. Nemean lion cub" Nebula said.

"You have? Can I see it?" I asked.

"Sure" Nebula said.

"By the way, how did Scourge became a hedgehog?" I asked as I followed her.

"By Circe's magic spell" Nebula said.

"Okay, but when I saw him his snakes were not seen" I said.

"He is good at concealing them" Nebula said.

"With a hoodie I suppose" I rolled my eyes.

"Yep and he can turn anyone to stone at will" Nebula said.

We came to an open field of mythical Greek creatures. I can see a 5 ft. Nemean lion cub playing with the tree.

"Wow, they grow that big?" I asked.

"Yep, this is one of few Nemean lions that exist today" Nebula said.

"Cool. And they have invulnerable hide" I said.

"Hercules skinned one with its own claws" Nebula said.

"Yes but during the fight he strangled it with his bare hands but it cost a finger" I said.

"Yup, you sure know a lot about Greek mythology. Even though it's not a myth to us" Nebula said.

The Nemean lion cub walked up to us and rubbed its head against us, "Hehehehe, is it a male or female?" I chuckled.

"Male. And there's his mom coming this way" Nebula said, pointing at a 15 ft. lioness coming this way.

"Wow" I was amazed at the sight.

"You might wanna back away. She can be very overprotective. Just like regular lions" Nebula said.

And very right, the lioness showed her teeth and growled at us.

"Okay, Okay! I'll back away from your cub! No need to get overprotective!" I back away from her cub.

"I told you so" Nebula said.

The lioness picked up her cub from her teeth and walks away.

"Geez, too much mother instincts" I said, not liking this lion mom, "Okay now what Nebula?" I asked her.

"Since it's noon I guess it's lunch time. They might have your favorite American food" Nebula said.

"Yum" I rubbed my hands together hungrily.

**x**

At the cafeteria place, they were again serving American food. I thought of having a cheeseburger, French fries, and a soda. I can see Shadow is having his own Mexican food and Silver having fish sticks. Maybe I should sit with them. After all they are my cousins. After picking my food I went up to accompany them.

"Hi there Sonic" Sticks greeted me.

"Oh, hi Sticks. Since when do you eat in the cafeteria?" I asked.

"Just now. I'll let you have fun with those two" Sticks said.

I shrugged and went to the table where my cousins are sitting at.

"Hola, cousin. All that training made you hungry, huh?" Shadow said.

"Oh yeah. Even saw two lions" I said.

"The two Nemean ones?" He asked.

"Yes that's the ones" I nodded.

"The adult males can be very aggressive and vicious. Just like your half-brother Hercules that battled a lion before" Shadow said.

"I know the story, Shads. Everyone knows the story" I said, eating my cheeseburger.

"Alright" Shadow resumes having his meal.

"So, what do you know about Scourge? How bad was he when you guys met him?" I asked.

"At first we thought he was lonely but when he had glares at me and Tails, we were afraid that he would turn us into statues" Silver said.

"And then what happened?" I wondered.

"Let's just say he has too much revenge in his mind than justice" Shadow said.

"Okay he didn't turn anyone to stone here but tried on Silver and Tails?" I asked.

"He did turn 5 demigods into stone. And we had to banish him" Silver said.

"That's good. And they got honored funerals?" I asked.

"Yes, and their parents grieved them" Silver said.

"How bad was it?" I asked.

"Bad. It's like last year's school shooting in Florida. But only worse" Shadow sighs.

"Oh yes" I shuddered at the thought.

"I never kill monsters but I don't know if I should kill Scourge to save all demigods" I said.

"We'll figure something" Shadow said.

"We'll see" I resumed eating.

"So, you never tried any other country food before?" Silver asked, having shrimp.

"Well I do like sushi" I said.

"And?" Shadow asked.

"I also like Spanish food" I continued.

"By the way, I hope you're not stunned from getting kissed by Amy the other day" Silver chuckled.

I accidentally spit my soda before I coughed, "My god! Did you have to bring that up?"

"Yup. I think you enjoyed her kissing you" Silver snickered.

"She kissed me because I freaked out. But then I felt calm, relaxed, and mostly confused. I didn't know she was the daughter of Aphrodite when we first met" I blushed.

"You seem to like her" Shadow smirked.

"Don't even think about it. I am not that attractive. Mortal girls at my school call me a freak because I was different" I crossed my arms.

"Right right. Sorry" Silver apologized.

"Amy seems a little attracted to you. You both have green eyes" Shadow said.

"Yeah yeah. But she is just helpful" I replied.

"You both are Americans" Silver said.

"I'm American. She's Japanese" I corrected them.

"No, she was born in California but she moved to Japan with her father when she was a baby" Silver said.

"Okay but that makes her japanese citizen still" I said.

"Come on, Sonic. Do you ever wanted to be loved by someone who understands you? Your mortal mom lives you too but you could have a female friend" Silver said.

"And besides, every hero always has a woman guiding him" Shadow said.

"I'm no hero, guys. I'm just a skinny, clumsy, teenage demigod" I said, finishing my lunch.

"But being a hero does not come from the body but from the heart" Shadow said.

"You really want me to get to know Amy?" I sighed.

"Yes" Shadow and Silver said in unison.

"There's no other way for me to get away from talking about this?" I said in frustration.

"No" they both said at the same time.

"Fine, I'll get to know about her. And again, I don't have a crush on her" I said to them.

"Can't escape from falling in love. I bet we are right that you will sooner or later" Silver smirked.

"Shut up. I am not that attractive to her" I growled in annoyance.

"Whatever you say, son of shyness" Shadow chuckled.

"Grrr! I am so gonna kill you for this" I growled angrily but managed to control my anger triggering thunderstorms.

Okay, Sonic. Get it together. You are just gonna like Amy as a friend, not a lover. I am not a crazed sexual predator. I really don't want that in my conscience.

**(Amy's POV)**

I still can't get this memory out of my head. The day that I kissed Sonic was just breath taking. I only kissed to save himself from panicking, that's all. But still he is pretty cute, wait what am I saying again?!

I regret kissing him. Man, his lips were just so...perfect to my lips. Stupid hormones! Being a teenager really has problems when it comes to puberty.

_"__Don't feel embarrassed, sweetheart"_ My mom speaking in my thoughts.

"I can't help it, mom. He's just so...mysterious and charming. I can sense the beauty in him. Unlike any Japanese mobian boys that don't know anything about love" I said.

_"__You have to wait to confess"_ Mom said.

"It's too soon to fall in love, mom. I know he's handsome and gorgeous like the sky but I don't think he has romantic feelings for me" I said.

_"__I was born from the foam of the sea. But I already know about true love"_ Mom said.

"You told me this story, mom" I smiled.

_"__Just go hang out like friends"_ Mom suggested.

"Okay. If Sonic will trust me" I said.

I heard Sonic coming inside my cabin, "Kon'nichiwa, Ames"

"Kon'nichiwa Sonikku" I greeted him.

"How are you" He asked me. Oh, his voice is so mysterious and charming. Stay focused, Amy.

"Just fine I guess. What about you?" I asked back.

"Doing fine. By the way. Have you ever seen a Chiron descendant? Her name is Tikal" I asked. Stupid me. I don't know why I just said that.

"No I haven't. Wait Chiron? The centaur?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Yup. Tikal's ancestor Chiron" I said.

"Where is she?" Sonic asked me.

"She's at the east side of the island" I pointed east.

"Alright thanks Ames" Sonic said and was about to leave.

"Wait can I come along?" I asked.

"Sure thing" Sonic said.

**x**

We went to find the herd of centaurs in the open field. It's amazing how they run like real wild horses.

"Okay which one is Tikal?" Sonic asked.

"Hehehe, she's not literally a centaur" I laughed.

"But you said her ancestor Chiron is a centaur. Wouldn't that make her a centaur too?" Sonic asked.

"Well she has a horse tail" I said.

"And?" Sonic asked for more.

"Has her hooves hidden with shoes" I said.

"Anything else?" Sonic asked.

"Do I have to explain every detail?" I sighed.

"Mostly yes" Sonic said.

"Let's just go" I replied.

We went to find Tikal among the centaurs.

"Whoa, those are real centaurs?" Sonic was surprised to see them up close.

"Of course" Said a voice behind us.

We turned around and there was Tikal the centaur echidna. She had for a lower body a horse body while her upper body was a mobian echidna.

"Yes I am. And you must be the new one Sonic" Tikal said.

"Son of Zeus" Sonic said.

"Pleasure to meet you" Tikal said.

"So, these are what real centaurs look like in real life? Not like in those movies or stories" Sonic said.

"Well yes and no. Yes we do have the body of a horse. But I wear a dress over it" Tikal said.

"I see. Does it offend you if someone says you have a horse's ass?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. But I get to disguise as a normal mobian" Tikal said.

"How exactly?" Sonic asked.

"With these" Tikal held out two rings and she is morphed into a normal echidna.

"Whoa, no one can see your half horse body" Sonic gasped.

"Exactly. Now what brings you here?" Tikal asked.

"Oh, Amy brought me here to see you and the centaurs" Sonic said.

"Okay. I thought it was something else" Tikal said.

"Mostly because I like to get to know Greek mythology animals" Sonic said.

"Okay. What have you seen so far?" She asked.

"I've seen the Nemean lion" Sonic said.

"And I've been seeing the remains of the chimera" I said.

"Very interesting you guys. We'll, I gotta get back to my herd. Lots of running like a horse" Tikal said.

"Okay. Now what do you wanna see now?" I asked Sonic.

"Eh, probably get along with my animal sidekick Sky" Sonic said.

"Your animal sidekick?" I raised a brow.

"My father is the king of the gods. Which makes me a demigod prince. So, every princess always has an animal sidekick. Why not this prince like me?" Sonic smirked.

"Alright. Shall we go for another ride?" I wondered.

"Sure, why not?" He agreed.

"Whatever you say, Prince Charming" I said.

**x**

Eventually we arrived at Sky's location. I can see that Sky is getting a little attached to Sonic since he's happy to see him again.

"Here you go boy" Sonic feeds him with some sugar cubes.

"He's starting to like you a lot. He's been waiting for the right warrior to be his rider" I said.

"I guess. Now let's get going" Sonic jumps up on Sky.

"I'll watch you two from below. I wanna see how well you can trust him alone in the sky" I said.

"Very well. I always wanna see how fast he can fly like a bird. Like I'm fast at running while he's fast at flying" Sonic said.

Sky took flight with Sonic on his back and they flew high up in the sky.

**(Sonic's POV) **

Riding with my animal sidekick was really fun. Like my patronus I'm flying like an eagle.

"Okay Sky, dive down!" I commanded Sky to do. He neighs and dives down with the wings close to his body.

"All right, fly straight but gently" I gave him a command. He did so and flew straight ahead.

"Good boy" I said as I observe his flying skills.

He then flew up into the clouds and spun around while I held on tight.

Just then, a strange bird came out of nowhere, "Whoa!" I made Sky move out of the way with me, "What the hell?!"

I saw it looked like a bird but with a half body of a human. Is that a harpy?

"YOU! Son of Zeus must die!" The harpy woman screeched.

And for that, I was angry, scared, and confused at the same time. I don't know what that bird's problem is but nobody tells me to die.

"Sky! We need to distract her!" I told Sky and he nods and dives down in the clouds to get us away from the harpy.

"You think hiding in the clouds will help you, demigod?!" The harpy screeched and went after me.

"Oh boy!" I have to not look back. Sky flies until he came to sea surface. The harpy still was after us, how are we gonna ditch her?!

"Fuck" I got frustrated without a plan to get that creature away from us. The only thing I know is most harpies' weakness is their fragile bones. I hope I'm right.

Now how to do it? Oh yes! I had Sky to turn around ready for an attack. The harpy was closing in.

"Hey Birdnose! Chew on this!" I made Sky kick the harpy.

"AAAAGH!" The harpy was hit and fell into the ocean.

It may not be dead but a bird's feathers make them heavy and unable to fly.

I have to get back and warn the others. Something tells me this is part of Scourge's plan. Or something else.

Sky glides down to land and as we landed I got off of him.

"Sonic, how did it go?" Amy ran up to me.

"It went good. But...we were almost attacked by a harpy" I said.

"A harpy?! This is not good Sonic" Amy hugged me tight.

"Ugh! Ames, I can't breathe!" I gasped. I never expected her to be so strong.

"Oops, sorry Sonic. I'm so worried about you" Amy said.

"I'm alive, am I?" I said.

"Yes, but this is serious. I believe Scourge is coming for you too" Amy said.

"That's what I was afraid of. If he kills me then there are no other children of Zeus to fight him. I'm the last mobian son of Zeus" I said.

Just then she kissed me...again. And I felt calm and relaxed without feeling any negative thoughts.

"Feeling better?" Amy asked while blushing.

"Uhhhhh yeah I am" I blushed too.

"And again, I did not need to be kissed" I added.

"And again, I'm saving your emotions from stress" Amy smirked.

"I get it" I scoffed in annoyance.

"The next time I sense any strong negative emotions from you, I will kiss you again. It's not a love kiss, it's a save your ass kiss" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay" I said as we both went to tell the others.


	9. Monsters

**06/03/19**

**15 Reviews, 13 Favs, 15 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

I told everyone what happened about the harpy almost attacking me in the sky.

"What?! Why would she do such a thing?!" Stick gasps.

"I have no idea but it could be Scourge's doing it something else" I said.

"Oh I'm so gonna rip his snakes off one by one!" Knuckles growled.

"And then what? Get turned into stone?" Rouge said.

"I'm not afraid of anything, boot-winged flying bat! I dealt with monsters before!" Knuckles yelling at Rouge.

"YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO YOURSELF!" Rouge shouted back.

"Enough! This is probably just the beginning of the assault" I said.

"Scourge is probably scared to face you, Sonic. You're the last mobian demigod son of Zeus" Tails said.

"Yet he wants me dead. But we need to keep our positions. He could be here any moment now" I said.

"Not yet he won't. He's only after me and Silver. Fighting a gorgon is not easy. His snake quills are very poisonous. One bite and it stops a person's heart in one minute" Tails said.

"What?!" I gasped.

"Yeah, it's never said in those myth stories to people" Tails said.

"I know we only met but I'm just worried about you, Sonic. I really do" Amy said with concern.

"Don't worry Amy. I'll be okay" I assured her.

"You're gonna have to battle Greek monsters just like Hercules did. We have Greek creatures like the Nemean lion that I showed you. But battling can be very challenging for a young demigod like you" Nebula said, petting her deer.

"I think I'll do the Nemean lion challenge first without killing it" I said.

"Are you insane?! Males are very aggressive, Sonic. They can sniff demigod scent" Amy said.

"I am blood related to Hercules. I got my bolt staff and my cocky attitude. And if I win, I can have a lion skin wig on my head just like Hercules did" I grinned.

"He used its own claws to skin it. But he lost a finger while strangling it" Amy said.

"This time I won't lose a finger. Now let's get this show started" I grinned.

**x**

Much later, I was brought to a male Nemean lion that walks up a cliff. Okay, he looks fearless and grumpy like a regular male lion.

"Hello kitty. What's up?" I taunted him.

He just roared back and jumps down the cliff and growls ferociously.

"Okay, Keep in mind he's impervious to weapons" I said to myself as we circled.

He growled lowly at me, not like my cocky look or any of my jokes.

"My half-brother Hercules fought one of your ancestors. I can do the same to you. Without killing you" I held out my bolt staff.

The lion growled and leaps at me with the claws unsheathed and I tried to dodge it.

"Shield!" I yelled at my bolt shapeshifts into a shield.

The lion was shoved back by me using the shield and it backed off growling.

"Come on big boy! Surely you can do better!" I smirked with no fear.

The Nemean lion crouches and leaps at me and...OW!...managed to scratch me with the claws.

"Ugh!" My chest was badly wounded with claw marks, "Grrrr! You are so gonna regret that"

The lion growls some more and jumps at me again to try bite me.

"MACE!" I turned the shield into a mace and whacked him with it. It didn't harm him but it caused ringing in his ears.

"Alright this is my chance!" I stood my ground, "Hey kitty! Made you look!" I ran super-fast around him.

The lion became a little woozy because he loses track and roars in frustration and then swoop a paw at me but missed.

"Son of Zeus, kitty" I smirked.

"GRRRRR!" The lion growled again and leaps again.

But this time I spun into a ball to dodge him. Then I hit him in the face but the wounds on my chest were making me feel weak from moving around too much.

But I have to hold my ground. Now to finish him off, "CLUB!" I turned my weapon into a club. And then combined with my spindash I knocked him out.

"Aaaaaaaggggghhhhh!" I screamed with strength to make my eagle patronus. And with that I managed to defeat the Nemean lion without killing it. Hopefully I'll have a fake lion skin like a hair wig.

"Well done Sonic" Knuckles said.

"Thanks man. Say, do you have a fake lion skin for me?" I asked.

"I do have one. Let's see if it fits" Knuckles said.

I smirked and then looked at the giant lion, "No hard feelings?"

The lion just scoffs in annoyance and leaves us. Typical behavior from him.

"Male lions can be very serious and stubborn" Knuckles said.

"But people like Kevin Richardson can hug them. I heard of that guy that is the lion whisperer or something. Anyways, show me the fake lion skin. If my half big brother Hercules was alive he would've been proud of me" I said.

Knuckles held out a fake Nemean lion skin to me. It looked so real but still fake.

"Whoa, it looks real but still fake" I took it and put it on my head like a wig.

"You definitely are related to your half-brother" Knuckles said.

"Yeah. Now what's next? The hydra?" I asked.

"That sea serpent monster? Silver has been trying to slay it in the ocean but failed. Everyone knows that chopping their heads off makes them regrow back" Knuckles said.

"Two each time will grow in its place" I said.

"Yeah, I know. It's just strange that it's parents are Typhon and Echidna. Echidna? Weird name to confuse it for an animal like me" Knuckles said.

"Really weird. And Typhon's main head is like a donkey sometimes" I chuckled.

"Jackass I guess. Anyways, if you want to fight that hydra you're gonna have to team up with Silver. The hydra is in the ocean and I know you're not comfortable with swimming underwater like your cousin" Knuckles said.

"Very well" I said.

**x**

I went to find Silver at the beach to face the hydra there.

"Hey Silver" I see my cousin getting sun tan on his muzzle skin.

"What now, mate? Crikey, you're wearing a lion wig?" Silver said.

"Protective armor and no it's not real skin. I need you to face the hydra" I said.

"I tried many times for like a year, mate. It's not easy and I don't know its weakness" Silver said, sighing in frustration.

"Hercules had his nephew use a torch to keep the heads from growing back" I thought about it and told him.

"That's its main weakness? A torch?" Silver didn't believe me.

"Not just a torch, fire to seal the severed throats" I said.

"Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Silver sighs.

"Maybe you haven't read all of Hercules' stories" I smirked.

"Lets just go. Now relax, you certainly don't want to be wet by the hydra" Silver said.

"I don't. I just can't breathe underwater like you. You have no idea what it feels to be drowned underwater. To get water stuck in your lungs and you pass out or die" I said.

Just then a water explosion came from the water and out came the seven headed serpent, "Oh shit!" I ran behind Silver.

"Stop being a wuss and get into fight" Silver sternly said.

"I didn't expect it to have a full mouth of razor teeth and this giant size!" I whimpered.

"You figure something out! I'm just gonna deal with that monster as quickly as possible! I have no time to talk sense into you, mate!" Silver growled impatiently as he went into the ocean to deal with the monster.

"If I can't fight on land or in water then I guess I have to fight in the air" I said and made a whistle call for Sky.

He came in like the wind and I morphed my staff into a sword.

"It's battle time!" I got on my horse and flew with him to battle the hydra while Silver is battling it underwater.

Some of the heads came out of the surface and I sliced off two of the heads. Fuck! I'm not supposed to do that. But they regrow back as I expected it.

"TORCH!" I made the sword into a torch and saw Silver slice off a head and I flew down to burn the throat of the severed head. And it didn't grow another pair of heads. Now there's just a few heads to take care of.

I hope Silver is doing alright with battling the hydra's lower body. He came out of the water and fended off the lower heads, "You're mine, mates!" Silver held out his trident.

"HEADS UP!" I flew down with Sky.

"BOLTS!" I made my sword into a bolt to fry the heads.

"Good thinking, mate!" Silver smirks.

"Let's finish this!" I flew next to him with Sky.

Silver hops on Sky and we fly up to finish the monster once and for all. He held out his trident and threw it at the heads while I threw lightning bolts at the stumps. The immortal head remained left. Silver's trident moves back to him. Which obviously I didn't see that coming. It was like magnetic or something.

"Good job mate" Silver gave me thumbs up.

"Thanks but it's not over yet. We got three more heads to finish off" I said.

"Let's do it!" Silver threw the trident again at the heads.

"RRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRR!" The hydra roared in pain.

"Say good night!" We cut off the last head which was immortal. We brought it to the shore to dig it down like Hercules did with the previous one.

"Crikey, this bugger of a snake is hard to kill" Silver said.

"At least it won't regenerate again" I said as we flew down to land.

"Yeah. Now ready for next task?" Silver asked

"What task is it? I still have my lion skin wig" I said, waving it around with my head.

"You'll see" Silver said.

"It better not be one of your water drowning challenges or something" I said, keeping my guard up.

"Let's say that my half-brother Theseus fought one of the monsters" Silver said.

"The minotaur" I guessed.

"Yes" Silver nods.

"Is it aggressive like a bull?" I asked.

"Of course. But he got a man's body" Silver said.

"Hmm...I wonder if it knows Spanish. Shouldn't you fight the Minotaur? None of my half siblings fought one" I said.

"Go give it a try" Silver said.

**x**

We later met the Minotaur; he was big, tough, muscular, and very aggressive. If it has an attitude of a real bull I don't know how mad it would be when it's half man.

"So Señor? You've come to face me?" He asked toughly.

"Uh, yes. I know my half cousin Theseus fought one of your kind" I said, holding out my bolt staff.

"Ohhhh he stabbed that one in the back" The Minotaur said.

"Ouch. Anyways, I'm here to battle you. Without killing you" I said.

"Good. Let's get mooooooooving!" The Minotaur grins.

We got into an arena where I was facing off against the Minotaur.

"By the way, I'm the son of Zeus" I got in my fighting stance while banging my bolt staff in the ground.

"Well then, this is gonna get fun! YAAAAAAGH!" He charged at me.

I dodged rolled it and just when he tried to smash me with his massive fist, I unexpectedly punched back with a lot of force. What the hell?! Punching him felt like I had no broken knuckles. So I do have demigod strength like Hercules.

"URGH!" The Minotaur backed off in slight pain.

"Oh it's on!" I smirked and spindashed at him. I delivered a blow to his head then back.

"Agh! Why you mutant blue rat!" The minotaur is now super pissed.

"Come on toro head!" I held my lion skin coat like a matador bull fighter. The minotaur blows from his nose and charged at me, "Ole!"

"You are starting to get on my nerves you rat!" The Minotaur tries again but I still dodged it.

"I'm NOT a rat! I'm a hedgehog!" I said, feeling annoyed by being called a rat.

"Rat or not! I will take you down!" The Minotaur growled.

He tries to body slam on me but I lift him up without breaking my spine. Then I spin him above my head and threw him to the sand floor, "HAH! I win!"

"Not bad kid. Not bad" the Minotaur groans in defeat.

"Better luck next time" I said and left.

"Crikey, mate. How did you figure out that you have demigod strength?" Silver asked.

"Just came out of me" I looked at my hands while answering his question.

"Are you sure you're related to Hercules?" Silver asked me.

"I'm his half-brother" I said.

"Makes sense" Silver shrugs.

"Anyways, I'll be at my cabin FaceTiming my mother" I said.


	10. Fate Cousins

**06/11/19**

**16 Reviews, 14 Favs, 15 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

I told everything to my mom on my iPhone and she was very proud how I'm doing for the past few days. She doesn't seem worried about me being away from her. At least she's happy that I'm making new friends. Well, even if we aren't related I'm still their half uncle or whatever. Doesn't matter; to me they are friends to me.

"Sleep well, mom. It's almost sunset near my place" I said as I hung up.

I walked outside to see my sidekick Pegasus cleaning his wings like a bird, "Hey bud. Tough day, huh?" I petted his snout.

Sky neighed and nuzzled against me.

"So you're the son of Zeus? Hmph! Very young for a demigod like your cousins" A voice said behind me.

I turned around to see three mobian birds wearing sunglasses.

"Yes and who are you?" I asked.

"We are the children of the Fate sisters. I'm Jet, son of Atropos" The green hawk said.

They both removed their sunglasses to reveal they have no eyes but Jet has one eyeball on his left eye. Creepy.

"Wave, daughter of Lachesis" Wave introduced.

"Storm, son of Clotho" Storm said.

"Wait, you mean Fate sisters that don't have eyes but share one to each other? Those that see the past, present, and future?" I asked.

"Yes, and we can tell your future" Jet said, plucking out his and his friend's only eye.

"I already know what my future is. That I the son of Zeus will stop the son of Medusa" I said.

"But do you wanna see how it may go?" Jet said.

"No thanks. Revealing the future can change everything. Like an alternate time paradox or something" I said.

"Suit yourself. Your future is inevitable" Jet said.

"Inevitable? Sometimes fate finds a way to know what my future is. Like the other day I didn't know that I was a demigod. Fate brought me here to this island. But you can tell me the past. How did the demigods find this island in the Pacific Ocean?" I said, hoping that they can tell me.

"Poseidon created this island way before we were born. Zeus created the village on the island for homes and everything for the demigod children. Aphrodite created a barrier to keep monsters out. Like a force field" Jet said.

"Okay. Let me see when Scourge was here" I demanded to see back when Scourge lived there.

"Shall we Jet?" Wave suggested.

"Yes" They hover their only eyeball and it forms like projections some time ago.

It showed me of the time where Scourge had cold glares, even though he had sunglasses on. Other young demigods try to get along with him but Scourge was somehow very mean and very selfish when he pushed kids away.

It also showed me how he threatened Tails and Silver, demanding them to tell their god parent to take Scourge to Olympus but they both refused.

And another showed me how other 5 demigods sacrificed themselves to save Silver and Tails from becoming statues.

Another showed how the demigods begged for Zeus' help to ban Scourge off the island. My father sent his pet eagle to carry Scourge and sent him to a place in in New York in the sewage underground tunnel.

"My god!" I was horrified after all he has done. That gorgon hedgehog is so much like his gorgon relatives.

"Yeah. But what he felt was pain when his mother died. And he seeks revenge on Silver and Tails' god parents. But he fears that you would stop him just like Perseus killed Medusa" Wave said.

"If he felt so much misery, why couldn't he give anyone a chance? He has a half-brother, Silver. He's not alone" I said.

"Because Scourge is not a mobian like all of you. He's half gorgon, half god. He cares about having his mother back" Storm said.

"He threatened Shadow to bring his mother's soul back from the dead but Shadow told him that there's no body of Medusa to be revived back. Souls can't be brought back without a body" Jet said.

"Everyone told me Scourge's immortal" I said.

"Yeah, his aunts gave him immortality centuries ago" Jet said.

"But he can die like a mortal being. Immortality makes him not age" Wave said.

"Okay. But when does he first strike?" I wondered.

"We can't tell you that. Like you said, if we tell you it would change the future" Jet said, putting his eye back in his left socket.

"Then I guess I'll do my best" I said while leaving them, "Oh, and don't cut my thread of life. I'm not ready to die" I added before leaving.

"Very well" Jet replied.

I went to my best buddy Tails to see how he was doing. I hope he's not too traumatized by Scourge coming after him.

**x**

I found him petting his pet snowy owl. Heh, just like his mother.

"Hey buddy" I waved at him.

"Hey Sonic. How do you feel about being on this island with your kind for the past few days?" Tails asked me.

"It feels great but I miss my original home. Manhattan is my life. Lady Liberty, Time Square, and the Empire State Building are one of my favorite places to see" I said.

"Me too but demigods are very hard to fit in with normal people" Tails sighs.

"All because of our powers? You never saw your two tails as a gift?" I asked.

"I do but everyone thought that having two tails is bad. It really offends me that they think I had a gene mutation or something" Tails said, hiding his anger.

"You fly with your two tails before. Maybe they're jealous of how special we are. But having something special doesn't mean it makes us popular. No one is on top of popularity" I said with honesty.

"They were jealous of my intellect too. I got A in almost every test" Tails said.

"Exactly. As for me, they were jealous of how fast I am and able to read Ancient Greek. But in my perspective the Greek words shift itself to translate it in English for me. No one else can see it like me" I said, there were times that I thought it was dyslexia but it wasn't.

"Yeah. But I am really sorry for tranquilizing you back then" Tails said.

"It's fine. You lead me to know the truth. I am amazed that I'm a demigod, made new friends, and saw Greek mythology stuff. And I'm sure you were the same way when you found out you were a demigod" I said with honesty.

"Yes. But we're always best friends right?" Tails asked.

I placed a hand on his shoulder smiling, "Of course Tails. Nephew or not, you're still my best pal"

"Heheheheh" Tails laughed and hugged me.

"If our god parents were here they would still be proud of us. I'm a demigod prince of skies and thunder. You're a demigod of wisdom like your mother" I said.

"Mmhmm. But hey, is it about Scourge again? I can tell that on your face" Tails asked.

"Maybe. I'm just worried that he would hurt you again. The Fate cousins showed me everything about the past" I said.

"They showed you everything from their one eyeball, didn't they?" Tails asked.

"Yes. I am very worried for you" I said.

"That is why you are the one to stop him. Your half-brothers were legends, Sonic. And now it's your turn to do the same. My mother had no children but only me" Tails said.

"Yes. But this is inevitable" I said.

"You don't know that for sure. Hercules, Perseus, and all other demigods never failed. It's not fate that decides for your future, it's a choice it makes for you" Tails said.

"Then I have to choose wisely" I said.

"Exactly. You're choosing to be just like your half-brother Perseus" Tails said.

"Yeah, but also like Hercules too when I discovered I got godlike strength like him" I said.

"You are just like those two. And I'm becoming more like my mother every day. I have smart brains, my pet owl, my weapon like hers. Even though I don't have any half siblings" Tails said.

"You're more like a brother to me than a nephew" I said.

"You really think so?" Tails asked curiously.

"Sure. We've been really close like bros" I said.

"You're right. Now we need to…" Tails was interrupted.

"Guys hurry over!" Blaze shouted from miles away.

**x**

We hurried over to her to see what she has to tell us.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"It's a message from Scourge" She held out a note from an arrow.

"What?" I picked the note and started to read it.

**_Greetings Sonic. You will know that soon this pretty little island will be without its protection shield and there's nothing you can do to save your friends. I'm looking forward to see your despair when you face your downfall._**

**_Scourge the Gorgonhog_**

As soon as I read it, my anger was rising. That bastard has no idea what he's talking about, "What does he mean the shield will be gone? Is there a source? This can't be?!"

"My mother created the barrier on this island. He's just bluffing" Amy said.

"I think he wants me out of the island. I must go out there alone" I crumbled the note in my hands.

"Are you crazy?! You'll turn into stone!" Amy objects.

"You don't know everything about him, Sonic. Doing it alone is suicide" Tails said.

"And remember the last time you chickened out when the hydra popped out of the ocean?" Silver said.

"Yes but I had to overcome it to defeat it" I said.

"I'm coming with you buddy. You need me" Tails said.

"Me too" Amy said.

"All of us are with you, Sonic. Except we don't know where Scourge is. He's only after Silver and Tails so that he can get access to Olympus. Mortals can't cross the gates to the realm of gods, only demigods can" Nebula said.

"Alright. But you can't all come with me. I'm just picking two or three to come with me" I said.

"Then choose, Sonic" Knuckles said.

"Very well. I choose Silver, Shadow, and Amy. You two are my cousins and our fathers beaten our grandfather and we might do the same by defeating Scourge. As for you Amy, your love is very strong. Sometimes a hero needs a woman to guide him" I said.

"You can count on me Sonikku" Amy said and shakes hands with me.

"Uhh...thanks" I chuckled nervously when she said my nickname; even though it sounds cute but a little embarrassing when people hear it.

"Ready buddy?" Tails bro-fists with me.

"Ready. But for now we all need some sleep" I said and bro fisted him.

"Yes, then we can be ready for the gorgon pest" Shadow said.

**(Knuckles' POV)**

The next morning I was training Sticks since she knows that her people are the daughters of my father. And of course she wants me to train her but I can't since I have to train Sonic and his cousins. So much for being a general in this island.

"Okay Sticks. Don't let your guard down" I said while holding up my sword and shield.

"In the name of the Amazons I shall hold my ground!" Sticks salutes and then clashed her sword with mine. I pushed her back a bit.

And when she swung her sword at me I would either block with my shield or lock with my sword or even strike back. I jumped back up on a rock and Sticks rears her sword back and swung at me but I blocked it again with my sword.

"Good. Now time to go rough!" I drew my sword back and pretended to attack when she counters with her own sword.

Sticks then knocks my sword off my hand and she kicks me down pointing her sword at my throat.

"Give up General" Sticks grins.

I just pushed away the tip of the sword and got up, "Very good Sticks" I said while picking up my sword.

We got back into training and we now used helmets in combat. Each time I swung my sword Sticks would shield herself and then counter with her own sword.

"Give up, uncle Knuckles!" Sticks taunted me.

"A warrior never gives up til they win!" I responded to her.

Then when we clashed our swords for the final time we struggled until it became too great and we backed off by the push.

"Okay, let's call that a tie" I said.

"There's no tie for my people" Sticks glared.

"Whatever but we are getting nowhere to winning. Right now I got to train Sonic and his cousins" I said.

"Alright" Sticks said as she left.

**(Sonic's POV)**

My cousins and I are at the cafeteria place having our morning meal.

"Alright, so are you guys ready for training today?" I asked them.

"You bet. Wait til I bring you down in sword fighting" Silver said.

"I thought you're a shark warrior. You battle both on land and water" I said.

"I am. But we, cousins or nephews or nieces need to co-operate" Silver said.

"Uh huh. I battle in the skies, Shadow battles on land, and you battle in water. It's like the three of us have elements or something" I said.

"You could say that. I control fire and it would be four elements" Blaze said.

"Like the sun that your father rises and sets down" Silver said.

"Mmmhm" Blaze nods.

"Do you talk to zombies, Shads?" I asked.

"I can since they are already dead" Shadow said.

"Interesting. What about anything that is undead?" I asked again

"Walking dead skeletons, corpses, and anything dead? Yes" Shadow said.

"Okay. Sounds like a great power" I said.

"I wonder if you talk to birds. After all, birds are the only ones that fly high in the sky" Shadow smirked.

"No I don't" I replied.

"When was the last time you talked to birds?" Silver asked.

"Never and I dunno when" I shrugged.

"Your father and...well...stepmom Hera...have animal sidekick birds. His is an eagle and hers is a peacock" Silver said.

"Makes sense. But Hera tried to have Hercules killed once" I said.

"That was a story, Sonic. Yes she can be very upset when Zeus has a lot of affair to make more children" Silver said.

"Right. But never mind. Just how in some stories the Nemean lion came from the moon" I said.

"Or other legend stories were wrong. Making everyone believe it's true. Like did Cleopatra really kill herself or did someone else kill her? To cover it up?" Blaze said.

"She was bitten by a cobra I think" I said.

"Usually I don't believe that story is true. There are some legend stories that aren't true" Blaze said.

"Well, there was one time that I've been to the Atlantic Ocean I saw some debris and collapsed temples. It could be Atlantis but everyone thinks it's a myth. Mortals never found Atlantis for centuries" Silver said, finishing his fish sticks.

"As well as the Greek mythology that everyone thinks it's just a myth. Anyways, my cousins and I gotta train hard if we want our home protected" I said, throwing my tray in the garbage bin.

"Good luck boys" Blaze said.

**x**

A while later we found Knuckles talking to the statue; probably his father Ares.

"Knuckles, it's time!" I called him.

"Gotta go Dad" Knuckles said to his father before the statue became lifeless.

"Make me proud boy" Ares said before he left.

"So what are we gonna do? Kick ass? Sword fighting? Jackie Chan Kung fu moves? What?" I asked, being cocky like always.

"Sword fighting warrior style" Knuckles said, putting on a Spartan helmet.

"We've done like a hundred times, Knuckles. I'm a trident fighter. My weapon is my trident" Silver twirling his trident.

"Do you think we can try our own weapons? Just like my father and my cousins' fathers that defeated our grandfather. After all, we are the descendants" I said, twirling my bolt staff.

"Well then. Who wants to challenge me then? The general of Demigods" Knuckles held his fists up.

**(Shadow's POV)**

Hmph. This practice will be too easy for me. I haven't battled in real life; just with dummy targets. After all, my father gave me a copy of his weapon; the bident. The two pronged spear.

"Since there are no ladies first today, maybe I should go first since I'm the oldest of my cousins" I said, holding out my bident.

Knuckles drew out a mace to face me, "ATTACK!" He shouted.

I reared my bident back and locked it with Knuckles mace and he breaks free and we clashed our weapons three times until I managed to disarm him by twisting the mace off his grip.

"I got a sword you know!" Knuckles deflected next move I did with the bident.

"I got my bident!" I clashed my weapon against his sword.

He proved to be tough but I shall hold my ground against him. I spin my bident like a bo staff and then I struck it down near his feet.

"Whoa! Are you crazy?!" Knuckles yelled.

"You wanted a warrior fighter you got it!" I smirked.

"Bring it on!" He stands his ground and held the sword forward.

"Prepare to meet my father's dead world!" I taunted him.

"Meet this!" Knuckles spins his sword and clashed with my bident.

"Don't get arrogant in a fight, Shadow!" Knuckles strained.

"I'm not planning to!" I broke free and then knocks the sword off his hands and pointed the bident at him, "How was that?"

"Brilliant for the son of the underworld" Knuckles said.

"Your turn" I said to Silver.

**(Silver's POV)**

"Okay. After all I'm the prince of the seas" I twirled my trident.

"Show me what you got mein freund" Knuckles picked up his weapon.

"I'm not your boyfriend, mate!" I glared and tried to strike him with my trident.

"I said 'friend' in German dummy" Knuckles said and blocked my trident.

"Grr! Next time speak English, mate!" I clashed my trident against his weapon.

"Very well. Think fast!" Knuckles drew his sword back.

But I managed to deflect his sword and spun around to then spray water at him with the trident.

"HEY! No streams!" Knuckles growled and shook himself dry.

He charges at me and jumped over when I threw my trident. I managed to move aside when he launched his fist down and he turned to face me.

My trident automatically moves towards me like a magnet, "Afraid of drowning, mate?"

"Not even close! Give me your best shot!" Knuckles urged.

"Oh, you asked for it!" I summoned a stream of water.

Then I fired it right at Knuckles knocking him off balance.

"Whoa, okay that was impressive" Knuckles shook the water off.

"Like I said, I'm the prince of the seas" I said, banging my trident on the ground.

"Next!" Knuckles snaps his fingers.

**(Sonic's POV)**

"Me the prince of the skies" I said, banging my bolt staff.

"Alright let's see what you got after all that training!" Knuckles held his sword and shield.

"Afraid of lightning striking your ass, general?" I chuckled

"Hell no, I'll show you war style!" Knuckles charged at me.

"SWORD!" I made my staff into a sword to defend myself.

Knuckles tried to strike but we clashed our weapons, "Getting cocky again?" He strained.

"Oh you can say that!" I pushed him back but he stops.

"Come on give me your best shot!" Knuckles steadies himself.

"You and your big mouth" I smirked as I summoned thunderstorms.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Knuckles yelled.

"Giving you your best shot" I smirked as I tried to strike lightning on him.

He however managed to deflect some of my lightning with his sword, "Hah! Zeus' bolts are more powerful" He scoffs.

He jumps backwards and I created a bolt from my hand and threw it at him but he shields himself from the impact. I made two more and threw them again, this time to knock him off balance and break his shield. He looked stunned at his shield destroyed.

"That was the fifth shield this week!" He throws it aside.

"Shocking isn't it?" I laughed.

"Hilarious but next time use it on that gorgon bastard!" Knuckles yelled.

"Alright!" I said as I spin into a ball and lightning appeared on me.

Then in a snap I dashed onto Knuckles making him crash into a tree. Luckily his armor protects him.

"Fuck! Right in the gut!" He groaned.

"Guess you're not so hardcore as you think" I chuckled.

"Owww. You really are prince of thunder" Knuckles groans getting up.

"Thank you, general" I said.

"Anyone else wanna try?" Knuckles asked.

"Nah, we all know our fighting instincts, mate" Silver said


	11. Loggia dei Lanzi

**06/18/19**

**16 Reviews, 15 Favs, 16 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

It was now noon and I had lunch with Amy. They were serving all kinds of country food and I still chose American food. I really should try sushi since it's healthy. Agh! So hard to choose which type of sushi. Eh, I'll stick with chili dogs instead. Once I got what food I needed I sat down with Amy.

"You know Sonic, when was last time you ate sushi?" Amy asked.

"I can't remember when. But I've eaten with salmon" I said.

"I see. What makes you like sushi?" Amy asked while having her Japanese food.

"Well, It taste good and fish is good for the intellect" I said.

"Some people around the world thought that sushi is deadly" Amy sighs.

"Oh yeah, the puffer fish is poisonous but still a meal in Japan" I said.

"I never liked it" Amy said.

"Me neither" I said as I ate my chili dog.

"So, you haven't asked the Fate cousins to know what about your future?" Amy asked.

"No, because if they reveal my future it will change everything in the future. Imagine if my future-self traveled back in this timeline, interacted with me, it will be like the future never existed. It's called time balance, Ames. Interactions through time and space can cause paradox or time loops that will destroy the entire history. Like rewriting the past will change the future" I said, not realizing how smart I am like Tails or his mother.

"Of course! He could be talking about my mom's barrier around the island but I think he's talking about the real shield. Perseus' shield that he used to see Medusa's reflection but that shield has been hidden in plain sight for centuries" Amy said.

"We need to leave the island to find it before it's destroyed and useless" I said.

"We don't know where it is, Sonic. It will be wasting time for nothing" Amy said.

Good point, I don't even know where to start.

"Well, perhaps there's a clue at the statue of Perseus in Florence, Italy" I guessed.

"Then we better get moving" Amy held my hands.

I couldn't help but blush when she did that, "Yes, better get Shadow and Silver with us" I said.

"Then let's find the boys. You did say you choose me and your cousins" Amy said.

**x**

We went to find Silver and Shadow and to get some supplies. I see Tails having his pet owl on his arm. Silver polishing his trident; strange. And Shadow doing whatever he's doing on his iPhone. I just need Silver and Shadow to come along. I don't want to risk putting Tails in danger if Scourge finds him.

"Hey guys. Are you ready to find the shield?" I announced to them.

"What shield?" Silver and Shadow asked in unison.

"The shield of my half-brother Perseus" I said.

"Oh, that. No one has ever seen it for years, mate" Silver said.

"But there are clues to find it in Florence. Are you with me?" I continued.

"Well, I could use a break from talking to my dead ancestors by traveling" Shadow said.

"My mom's great-great-grandmother was from Italy. I could get to know about my mortal heritage" Silver said with excitement.

"Alright, better get the supplies ready" I said.

"We have our weapons. But how are we gonna get to Florence?" Silver asked.

"Duh, I create portals" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I knew that. So just us four?" Silver asked me.

"I did say I choose Amy and my cousins" I reminded them.

"Okay let's get going" Silver said.

Shadow held out his hand to create a portal to Florence, "It will take us to the...men's bathroom. I can't let normal people discover our demigod existence"

"Oh man!" Amy exclaims.

Unfortunately we went through the portal to the men's bathroom. Amy covered her eyes since she's a girl and girls don't go in the men's bathroom. I held her so we can get out of the bathroom fast before anyone sees her in the wrong gender bathroom.

"Let's get out, now" I said to my pals as we quickly got out.

"Okay, I don't think being in the men's bathroom would be so...gross" Amy shuddered.

"Are you sure this is Florence?" I asked Shadow.

"Of course it is. We just need to find the place called Loggia dei Lanzi. That's where the statue of Perseus is" Shadow said.

"I've studied about the places in Florence. And not to worry, mate. Demigods can hear people speaking English through a different language. Sort of like that old Dr. Doolittle movies. Except we're not talking to animals" Silver explained it to me.

"Just like how I can read Ancient Greek but the words shift and translate in English words" I said.

"Yup. So no need for a translation book" Silver said.

"But I can hear language words through the TV before" I said.

"That's because our demigod powers don't work with technology" Shadow said.

"Right but let's move" I said.

We walked through the city to search for the statue. I gotta admit this place is amazing. I can hear the people saying a few English words through their Italian language. I don't know how my demigod abilities work like that but it's amazing. And dang it sure is warm here.

"Keep your eyes out for that gorgon. He could be anywhere watching our move" Shadow said, being cautious.

"Got it" I nodded.

I noticed Amy walking up to a store looking at a red and white dress through the boutique store window. Heh, girls really love fashion. Even demigod girls too?

"I could think of buying that later" Amy said.

"Well, maybe you can ask your mother to make one for you. After all she is the goddess of love and beauty" I suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. That's what mothers do to make their daughters happy" Amy said.

"There's Loggia dei Lanzi, guys. Now we just need to find the statue of Perseus holding a decapitated head" Silver said.

**x**

Eventually we found the statue at the Loggia dei Lanzi. But I don't see any clues that my half-brother left. Unless...the only hidden place those mortals don't go are the catacombs.

"There has to be a secret passageway somewhere. Maybe on the walls behind the statue" I said, I just hope I'm right.

"It's worth a try" Amy agreed.

That until I noticed a symbol of medusa's head on the wall, barely visible to public. I walked up to it and saw a hidden passage. The walls shift to open an entrance.

"Found it guys" I said.

"Hurry before the public sees it" Shadow said.

"Get in" I got inside with them and we were hidden from the others, "It must lead down into the catacombs. God it's like someone died down there" I cringed from that nasty scent.

"Nope, it's just hundreds of years old where nobody goes down there" Shadow said.

"I can't see anything down here. Does anyone have bright light demigod powers or something?" Silver said.

"My bolt will do!" I made my bolt staff glow.

"Good idea" Shadow said as he follows me.

When we got deeper in the catacomb, we saw a skeleton with no head. Christ, it's like a nasty animal probably took the skull to nest it or something. Everything down here was filled with cob webs and dead skeletons. This is like walking into the dead world. But it felt much worse.

"I hope your brother didn't leave any booby traps down here. I hate booby traps" Amy said, a little terrified.

"I sure hope not" I said.

But then we came to a dead end and we see the golden shield on the stance.

"There it is, Perseus' shield" I walked towards it.

I checked to make sure there are no traps or anything. No dart walls, no floor traps, nothing.

"Coast is clear guys" I stepped forward to the shield.

When I got up to the shield I picked it up and examined it. It was very shiny and I can see my reflection too, "Brother, your destiny must continue with me" I thought about Perseus what he would think. I then turned around to my friends showing the shield.

"Yes, this is it guys. We got the shield but where is Scourge?" I still didn't get if Scourge knows about the shield and why he is not here.

Just then there was another passage way of the exit. There was light so that could only mean daylight. Once we got out we were back in the city.

"Now what?" Amy asked.

"You hand me the shield, losers!" Scourge appeared out of nowhere.

"Brother" Silver growled.

"Aw, I'm heartbroken little brother" Scourge pretended to feel hurt.

"Scourge! I don't know why you want it but you are going too far!" Amy protested.

"'m going too far? It is most of the gods that's going too far!" Scourge grins, slightly moving down his shades but does not fully reveal his eyes.

"Don't even think about it, half-cousin!" Shadow glared.

"I won't unless you surrender the shield!" Scourge said.

"Why should we? You killed our friends! Our family!" Silver yelled.

"Perseus killed my mother! And Athena made her and my aunts into fucking monsters! That was way too harsh!" Scourge snapped.

"She was angry at your mother for doing it in her temple! It wasn't my father's fault! He was seduced! And he's still your father, Scourge!" Silver held out his trident.

"Oh yeah! He wouldn't have raped her in the beginning. FURIES! Kill them!" Scourge called out the swarm of furies.

"Guys! Get ready!" I held up my bolt and shield.

"Oh this is gonna be deadly, cousin" Scourge chuckled insanely.

The furies flew around to attack all of us, "SPLIT UP!" I yelled and ran to the other direction, "Get back!" I cast lightning onto 5 furies.

But there were too many of them. This won't be easy to defeat all of them at once.

"Hasta la bye bye!" Scourge waved and left.

I growled in annoyance but I will find him when I kill these pests. The public were running in fear or trying to get inside buildings to safety.

I ran in super speed to get on the roof.

"Okay furies, face the wrath of the prince of gods!" I held up my lightning staff.

But one of them knocked my bolt staff, "Damn it!" I guess I have to rely on my spindash and speed. I tackled two down and kicked them down as well as spindashed them.

I gotta get my bolt staff before they try to steal it from me. And protect the shield too. Then with all my strength I dashed through some furies to get to the shield. I grabbed the shield and ran off to find Shadow to send the shield to our home island.

**(Shadow's POV)**

Grrr! These bitches don't quit! Every time I whack them they go poof but more keep coming, "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!" I screamed in frustration.

"They are too relentless! We need to distract them! OW!" Amy was hit by them.

"Try your love spell to get them to stop hating us!" I got frustrated.

"It doesn't work that way! My powers only work on mortals! Not monsters!" Amy yelled.

I see Sonic running really fast to me, "Shads! There's too many of them! They're after the shield! You need to send it to the island! Like now!" Sonic said.

"Alright!" I created a portal for Sonic to throw the shield into it. He did so but we still have to deal with the furies.

"We need to split up now. Fighting together is gonna tire us out" I said.

"Okay, let's go!" We separated into the city as the portal closed.

These furies are like a pest of wasps! They like punishment but they are about to be punished. Now I need to think of a strategy. Got it, I took out my bident and I summoned spirits of fallen Greek warriors.

"ATTACK!" I pointed at the furies and they all charged at them.

They drew their swords and struck them down one by one. Now to get to the others.

"Never mess with the dead" I smirked.

**(Silver's POV) **

I was swimming fast in the river while getting away from the furies on the surface. Despite this they still keep tracks after me. Like seagulls chasing after fish. If I can't get them away from me then I have to get rid of them myself!

I spin in a circle in the water and summoned a water tornado or a water sprout to suck them in. I got up and used my trident to take down the last one.

"That should keep their wings wet" I was relieved that they can't fly with wet wings, "Who's punished now, furies?" I mocked them.

**(Amy's POV)**

I don't do violence but furies are something that I don't like. They are just mindless and savage creatures who only know punishment. Why is this so hard for me to not fight back? I'm a lover, not a fighter. My mother is not fighter.

"Hey furies over here!" I called out; I had an idea in mind.

I tricked the furies into a tunnel and then hide in a room in the tunnel. And as the furies saw me I quickly ran out the room and locked them in.

"Bird's caged!" I smirked at them smugly.

I ran out of the sewer to get away from them. Good thing I was not that far in the sewers to smell that bad.

I ran up some stairs and saw Sonic searching for me, "Sonic! Over here!" I called for him.

"Ames?! Where are you? I can't see where you are!" Sonic called out.

I ran up to him and hugged him, "I'm so glad you're okay Sonic!"

"Save the hugs for later. We got furies to deal with" He gently pushed me off.

"I'm the daughter of Aphrodite. I don't fight. If only I can conquer hatred but it doesn't work on monsters" I said.

"Well let's fight together Amy" Sonic said.

"I'm a lover, not a fighter! I can't fight like a warrior, Sonic. I'll end up like a damsel in distress" I cried in frustration.

"Drop your lover act. Be a fighter for once!" Sonic was fed up with my pacifism, "Look, I know you're the daughter of Aphrodite but you have your mortal father's abilities. This isn't about following your mother's footsteps. It's about choosing who you want to be" He added.

"You're right Sonic. Just following my mom's footsteps brings my guard down" He was right about me.

"We are both demigods, Amy. We have both worlds in us" Sonic said and kissed me which made my love powers grow stronger.

"Sonic I..." I was surprised at that he kissed me out of the blue.

"Love needs to conquer hate" He said.

"Right. Less talk more fight!" I ran with him.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I hate to say this but kissing her felt like I was in a trance or something. But I needed to give her strong love in her demigod side.

As we ran, we saw some furies coming right at us.

"Here they come, Amy!" I saw them.

"Powers combined!" Amy touched my bolt staff.

And we both manage to cast lightning at the furies, "Make it stronger, Ames! There's too many furies out there!" I struggled to stay focused on controlling lightning.

"Here comes some loving shocking!" Amy managed to throw some bolts at the furies.

Her bolts was a more red color than my own bolts, "Say good night, furies!" We cast a powerful lightning on all of the furies. Even if we're in a sewer tunnel. We managed to kill all them.

"Yup, better get out of the sewers again" Amy said getting out with me.


	12. Perseus

**06/20/19**

**19 Reviews, 15 Favs, 16 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

We were back on our home island alive. We got Perseus' shield but Scourge got away. At least we didn't get turned into statues. But my only question is why Scourge wanted the shield. To destroy it or prevent me from becoming like my half-brother?

I need to speak to Perseus but he's not alive here. Neither all of my demigod siblings are alive today. And I'm their only hope to become like them.

I went to find Shadow at his cabin, "Shadow, I need your help again" I caught his attention.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Can you bring me to Perseus in the underworld? I wanna speak to him" I said.

"Why the hell do you want to talk to him? He's at peace now" Shadow asked.

"Please, I need to know how he defeated Medusa? If I'm going to beat Scourge I need to know how? Otherwise I'm dead. We are the last descendants of the gods, Shadow" I begged.

"Alright. I'll get you to him" Shadow opened a portal, "And please stay close to me. You already know what happened the last time I took you to my father's underworld" He said.

"Right of course" I remembered last time.

Shadow and I went into the underworld to search for Perseus's soul. We came across the river of souls; Shadow warned me not to fall in or my life will be drained like a hedgehog aging too fast.

"Grim!" Shadow called out the skeleton reaper that rows the boat.

We see the reaper rowing his boat to us, "Young master" He bowed at Shadow.

"Take us to Perseus" Shadow said.

"As you wish, young master. Hop aboard" the grim reaper said.

We got onboard as the grim leads us to Perseus, we went past Cerberus again.

"Don't look at them. They have a savage attitude. I said that they eat anything in its way. Meaning things that are alive" Shadow warned me.

"Alright alright" I said as we went past them.

Eventually we came to the place were several fallen Greek heroes were resting.

"So this is it?" I asked.

"Yes. Now for the family reunion" Shadow said.

A strange soul emerged out of the river of death and it took the form of a human Greek warrior that looked familiar.

"Perseus?" I said.

"Yes, and who are you?" Perseus asked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. Your half-brother" I said.

"Pleasure to meet you but what brings you here?" Perseus said.

"Well, you know how you defeated Medusa a long time ago?" I asked.

"Yes, that was a long time ago" Perseus said.

"Well, there's a descendant of Medusa and I need to know how to beat a gorgon without looking in the eyes" I said, hoping I can get answers.

"The shield I used temporarily deflected off Medusa's petrifying stare to give me time to decapitate her" Perseus said.

"So that's what your shield is for?" I asked.

"Yes, you never read the stories? Some said that she turned herself into stone but that's not true. Everyone knows I cut her head off to use it against Cetus, not the Kraken" Perseus said.

"Yeah, I read the stories but there are some that are false. That's why I wanted to hear your real story. Some say that looking at a gorgon's reflection doesn't turn us into stone because it's not directly" I said.

"Direct eye contact is enough for them to turn anyone into stone. So using the shield gave me advantage over Medusa enough to kill her" Perseus said.

"So it's true. Is there any gorgon weakness?" I asked.

"Besides the mirror reflection only Medusa was mortal while her sisters were immortal. You may have to blind a gorgon to not get turned into stone" Perseus said.

"Blind a gorgon. Maybe not blind a gorgon but they can't turn a victim into stone in the dark. Gorgons can't see in the dark? Can they?" I asked.

"No, like snakes they rely on movements and heat signature" Perseus said.

"Okay, I got that on the list" I wrote down everything that Perseus said, "So don't look in the eyes. Got it. But they can't see in the dark but they have snake instincts. Got it. And what about the snake hair? Are they venomous?"

"Yes so be careful not to get bitten" Perseus said.

Just then, I realized that hedgehogs are immune to snake venom, "Wait. I'm a hedgehog and hedgehogs are immune to snake venom"

"Good. Then that gives you the chance" Perseus said.

"I hope you're right, brother. I'm following the same destiny you did. You and Hercules were legends" I said.

"I'm counting on you Sonic. Make us proud" Perseus said.

"I won't let you down, my brothers" I said.

Perseus' soul went back into resting while I and Shadow got back to the living world.

"Alright we got enough info of how to beat Scourge" Shadow said.

"And to protect all of you from becoming statues. Scourge did threaten you to bring his mother's soul back but there's no body" I said.

"Yes since her body is destroyed" Shadow said.

"Souls can't be revived if the body has no head?" I asked.

"Yes, what else?" Shadow scoffs.

"Just wanting to know if it's true or not. Don't be such a grump" I said.

"Sonic, you really think you can live without a head?" Shadow said.

"...No" I said.

"Exactly" Shadow nods.

"There was one chicken that temporarily lived without a head. Even cockroaches can live one week without a head" I said.

"Not on mobians and humans. Not even animals" Shadow said.

"Fair point" I said.

"Now are you gonna go see Amy or your best buddy Tails?" Shadow wondered.

"I don't know. Whenever I think of Amy...I feel...lost" I blushed.

"Oh...you fell in love. I was right that you would love the daughter of Aphrodite" Shadow chuckled.

"Stop it!" I denied it.

"Everyone knows what happens when a hero falls in love with a woman. A happy ending" Shadow said.

"Shut it, Shads. This is not the time for me to go lovey dovey on Amy. See ya" I left him.

**(Shadow's POV)**

Stubborn fool. Even I know what it's like to feel loved. Mi familia has known that I am a demigod but they loved how special I am; raising me to be Mexican like them. My stepdad is just not used to seeing me talking to the dead but he loves my mom. And when he fell in love with my mom, they have a baby daughter; my half-sister. I told my mom to name her Maria right after my long time human friend Maria. I still keep contact with my family from this island.

But can love really truly save the day and the world in reality? I went to find Nebula and I see that she's still doing archery. And very right she was shooting arrows at a target.

"I see you've become bored of your father's dead world" She said without looking.

"You could say that" I replied.

"Tell me" She shoots another arrow at the target, "Do you still believe your cousin can stop that gorgon?"

"His half-brother stopped Medusa so pretty much yes. But I have doubts since Scourge is part hedgehog" I said.

"He wasn't a hedgehog before. He was part human centuries ago. He had Circe turn him into a hedgehog like us" Nebula said, tossing the bow aside.

"Right. Though it would be better if he was turned into a pig" I tried to joke.

But she rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Hilarious. If he knew that he wasn't alone and that he had a half-brother, he wouldn't have killed 5 demigods"

"Yes, starting with Sally Acorn" I gave a sad sigh.

"Daughter of Demeter. She sacrificed herself to save Silver and Tails but she got turned into stone along with the others. She was a great person. But...can villains really change to good?" She asked.

"Depends if they have a conscience" I said.

"So, Scourge probably doesn't see the truth from us. All he cares about having his mother back but he can't. You have no idea how scared I was when he threatened you" She shuddered.

"Yeah, I was scared too. But I so want Scourge dead" I said.

"So do I but he's been in pain for so long. Being the last gorgon on earth is very lonely for him. And we are the last demigods of the gods too. Except for Silver" Nebula said.

"Most of us here are except for Sticks" I said.

"Mmhm. Say wanna try?" Nebula offers her bow.

"Eh, whatever" I shrugged and did some archery with her.

**(Silver's POV)**

I just can't think of what Scourge would do if he finds me and Tails. He would turn us into stone and smash us.

"Silver, I know you're scared. I'm scared too" Tails said.

"He wants revenge on our parents mostly I think" I said.

"And we are still the victims. Have you tried telling him that he wasn't alone and that you're related to him?" Tails asked.

"I did but he does not see me as his brother" I said.

"You and he have the same father. Sons would always love their fathers. But still why did it say Poseidon raped Medusa?" Tails then asked.

"I don't know. Maybe someone wanted to cover it up so everyone can turn against my father" I sighed.

"Yep. If only Scourge ever was nice he wouldn't have killed Sally and the others" Tails said.

"They saved our lives" I sighed.

"Yeah and your uncle, well my grandfather used his pet eagle to banish Scourge" Tails said.

"I know that Tails" I sat down looking at my trident, "It's just, we're the last descendants of the Greek gods. Except for me since Scourge is my half-brother but he's part gorgon. He doesn't have the same abilities as mine. He only talks to snakes and commands them. Especially sea snakes too" I said.

"Yes. He can't even heal from water" Tails brought up an example Scourge lacked.

"No but I can. The ocean is part of my life. Just like my dad. And wisdom is part of your life too. Like your mom" I said.

"Mmmhm" Tails nodded.

"Yeah, but my mom is married to a Hawaiian hedgehog that studies the aquatic creatures. And your dad is married to a scientist. It's hard for our mortal parent to forget our god parent and move on. But eventually they moved on and love someone else" I said, playing with my trident.

"Right. But I gotta go now to my cabin" Tails said.

"Whatever you say, mate. I'll just go to Australia and see how my mother is doing with my stepdad. It's been a year since I haven't seen them" I said.

"By swimming like Aquaman" Tails guessed.

"Yup. I'm like a dolphin, mate. My dad gave me this trident to help me find directions. Like a GPS" I held my trident.

"Good luck" Tails waved good bye.

I went to the shore and held my trident up, "Take me to Sydney, Australia!" I commanded my trident.

My trident glowed and I swiftly went to Sydney through the waters. The pressure and the cold don't bother me because my body is equipped to survive it.

**x**

When I arrived I shoot out of the water and landed ashore near my original home.

"Crikey, Nothing has changed. Huh?" I noticed something odd. No seagulls cawing around the shore. I saw some strange around here. Statues of pelicans and seagulls on land.

"No, no, no! That can only mean...he's here!" I ran into my home to find my mom and my stepdad. Please don't be statues!

But when I came in they weren't statues, but Scourge was standing behind them with his shades over his eyes.

"Welcome home little brother. I gotta say your mommy's home decoration sickens me" Scourge grinned.

"Leave them out of this, Scourge! Don't make me kill you!" I held my trident out.

"Oh please. You think you can kill me when I'm wearing this?" Scourge pointing at his metal choker around his neck.

"Everyone has a weakness, Scourge. So do you" I walked up to try and impale him but he looks at my mom and stepdad.

"Come any closer and they become my garden statues" Scourge warned.

"Silver, do as he says. Put down your weapon" Mom begged.

I hesitated in fear, I don't know what to do but I can't let Scourge threaten my mom and stepdad like this.

"You know, there were times that I wanted a brother and get to know him. That he wasn't alone and that he had a family. But I realized that you were not the brother I wanted because you threatened me, my friends, and the rest of the family!" I summoned water from the sink and created a water jet to push Scourge away from my mom and stepdad.

"AAAGGGGHHHH!" Scourge was thrown out of the house through the wall. He's injured but not for long.

"Mom, keep the doors locked and stay inside! I'll handle my half-brother" I hugged her.

"Please be careful my son!" Mom ran with my stepfather to safety.

I got outside where Scourge unfolded his hood revealing his six snakes for quills, "Very impresssssive bro. A real brother would never do such thing!" He hissed.

"A real brother would never threaten the family! And you're not my brother!" I cast water jet from my trident.

"UGH!" Scourge was pushed back by the water jet.

"How does it feel to get threatened?!" I yelled.

"Don't forget I still can use my stone gaze!" He takes the shades off.

I gasped and looked away from his eyes, "You can try but it doesn't stop me from trying to kick your ass!" I shut my eyes.

"Then you fight for your life!" Scourge leaps at me and tries to have his snake quills to bite me.

"Agh!" I cringed from the bites but I still kept my eyes closed and used my trident to shield myself, "Bite all you want but I got a pal that bites hard!" I used my telepathy like Aquaman to summon a shark.

"Huh?!" Scourge turned around seeing the shark.

I opened my eyes to see that the shark was trying to bite Scourge. Good thing that shark has its eyes rolled behind the back so that it won't turn into stone.

"AAAGH MY ARM! OOW!" Scourge screamed.

He tried to turn it into stone but cannot when the shark's eyes are protected, "What the hell?! Why aren't you stone?!" He dodged the shark just before it could tear his arm off.

"WE'LL MEET AGAIN SILVER!" Scourge screamed.

Just like that he ran off to heal himself. Yeah, good luck with that. But I know he'll be back again because he's still alive.

"Good sharky. You saved my ass" I pet the shark's snout.

The shark then swims away before I went back up to get to my family.

"Mom, stepdad. It's safe to come out now" I called out.

They came out of hiding spot and hugged me, "You saved us boy" My Stepdad said.

"You were so brave, sweetheart. You have your father's bravery" My Mom said.

"Yeah. And I can't let you down either" I said.


	13. Sonic vs Scourge

**06/27/19**

**21 Reviews, 15 Favs, 16 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

I was having a great time riding with Sky. I hope Silver is all right. Tails told me that he was gonna see his mom and stepdad but he hasn't come back in like 3 hours. I better get contact with him at once.

I spoke too soon. I see a jet stream in the ocean. It's gotta be him.

"Sky, land down" I said.

Sky did as I told him and I saw Silver getting out of the water.

"Sonic! I have bad news!" Silver panting hard.

"Let me guess. You lost your way to Australia?" I asked.

"No, Scourge tried to have me and my family killed. He almost succeeded in hurting me emotionally by threatening to turn them to stone!" Silver told me, I could tell he was shaken.

"Wait, what?! Where is he?! I'll hunt him for trying to kill your family!" I growled lowly.

"He was in Sydney but then he just disappeared" Silver said.

"Did he turn anyone into statues when you got there?" I asked.

"Only a few animals in the area. But not my mom and Stepdad" Silver said.

"He needs to be stopped. But we don't know where he is. Unless...shit! If he was after your mom, he's probably going after Tails' father in London!" I gasped.

"I don't think he's after Tails' father. He's probably going after your mother in New York. He knows you have the shield and he might threaten your mom to surrender the shield" Silver said.

"Oh my GOODNESS! I better get there fast!" I became terrified.

I held my bolt staff high, "Take me to Manhattan, New York! Now!" I was teleported to my original home.

**x**

When I got there I frantically searched for my mother. Everything was very quiet in the apartment, "Mom? Mom? Where are you?"

"So, you think you can try to be like that Greek hero Perseus?" Scourge appeared in the living room.

"Where's my mother?" I demanded him to answer.

"Let's say she's at the same place where that murderer killed my mother. If you want your mother back, surrender the shield and I'll let her live. If you don't, she'll be part of my statue garden. You have 12 hours left" Scourge said as he used his amulet to disappear.

Oh no. What am I gonna do? If I surrender the shield it's all my fault. But I can't let that monster kill my mom. I have to do as he told me; get to where Medusa was killed.

I gotta go back the island to get the shield. I took out my bolt staff and teleported back there. Okay I got twelve hours so I got time to plan how I'm gonna defeat Scourge. He cannot be decapitated with that thing on his neck right so I have to watch out for his stone gaze.

"Sonikku. I was looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?" Amy rushes up to me.

"Searched for Scourge and what's worse, he kidnapped my mother and demands I give him the shield at Medusa's death place and he'll spare her life. But I don't know what to do, I got 12 hours" I explained to her.

"What? He's a monster! We'll go with you to stop him and rescue your mom" Amy said.

"Not we. It's me that has to go alone. I can't let anyone die because of me" I looked away.

"No Sonic! We are not letting you do this alone! Perseus never went on a mission alone to kill Medusa. He had sidekicks that sacrificed themselves to give Perseus more time to kill Medusa. He knew that if he did it alone he would end up as a statue. Do you know where he got these weapons from?" Amy said.

"Well I know the helmet he got from Hades, Hermes the flying shoes and Athena the shield. But still I can't let you and the others sacrifice. I have to do it. It's my destiny and no one is changing it" I said.

"Well I'm changing it, Sonic. Scourge never keeps his word to anyone. You think he'll let your mom live?" Amy asked.

"No. But still I won't let you die by sacrifice. No more kills on this island" I said.

She then kissed me again and I tried to pull away but I couldn't fight it. Her love is too strong. While kissing I pushed her against the wall as I pulled away from the kiss to breathe.

"You know I can't let you die, Sonic" Amy gasping for air from the kiss.

I sigh in defeat, "Fine you'll come with me. Tails stays here on the island for his own good"

"Nuh uh. All of us are coming. No argument on that, Sonikku. We all love you very much. If your father is the king of the gods, you're the prince of the demigods. I don't know what my life would be without you" Amy said.

"Alright Ames. But no sacrifice for a year" I said.

"No promises, Sonikku. Like you said, a hero always has a woman guiding him" Amy said.

"Then let's be prepared" I held her hand.

**x**

Much later, I've gathered everyone and we're ready to departure, with only few hours left.

"Sticks, how many of your Amazon warriors are coming?" I asked.

"Ten, But we're outnumbering Scourge" Sticks said, with ten Amazon warriors appearing behind her.

"And whatever you do, do not look at the gorgon's eyes. Tails and I saw what happened when our 5 demigod friends become statues" Silver said.

"Affirmitive!" The Amazon warriors understood.

"This is very suicidal guys. I can't bear to watch you guys die. You tried reasoning with Scourge but he has no conscience to listen. How am I gonna decapitate him when he's wearing that thing around his neck?" I asked, looking at Perseus' shield.

"What if we take it off?" Knuckles suggested.

"It's too risky, Knuckles. If you got close to him his snake quills will bite. Only we hedgehogs are immune to snake venom but those that are not will get paralyzed" Silver said.

"Okay, if so he still uses stone gaze he might turn himself to stone if we reflect with the shield" Knuckles said.

"It's possible; which explains why he wants the shield. To destroy it so he won't suffer the same fate as his mom" Tails said.

"Exactly. Now is everyone ready? I sure hope because you all stay hidden while I 'bargain' with Scourge until I give signal" I said.

"Got it old friend" Tails said.

"Let me do the portal work" Shadow created a portal.

"It's somewhere in Greece. Whatever place that Perseus killed Medusa" I said.

"The island Sarpedon" Shadow said and opened a portal to the island and we went in one by one.

**x**

When we arrived, I saw an ancient temple at the top, "Okay guys, get into hiding positions. Now to bargain" I took out the shield.

"Please don't get killed, Sonic" Amy kissed me...again. She really cares about me.

"Ames, you don't have to kiss me all the time" I blushed.

"Just for luck" Amy said.

"You really make me crazy sometimes" I chuckled but headed to the temple while my friends went into hiding spots.

I admit that Amy's love for me was very strong. I don't know why but it just makes my heart fall in love with her.

I better hope my mother is alright up there and not turned into a statue.

When I arrived at the temple I found statues of horses and several Greek warriors that failed to kill Medusa. This made me scared. It's like walking into a trap.

"Scourge!" I called out for him, "Come out right now!" I held the shield in case he tries something to get my guard down.

"Right over here" I heard his voice. He was standing there with my mother tied up at his feet, "I've been expecting you Son of Zeus. Now for your mother's life the shield" Scourge said.

"Why can't you let it go? Even if your mother is not alive, you still have a family" I said.

"You think I would let go of my mother's death and move on?!" Scourge growled in frustration, "You don't know what it's like to lose a mother that was never there for you! She was my only mother until she had to hide me from Perseus! No one wrote the story of her son! Like I never existed in Greek stories!"

I glanced at my mom getting helped by Shadow using his father's helmet of invisibility while Scourge continues ranting.

"I know what it's like! I was raised by my mortal mom but I had no father. I wasn't old enough to know the truth. My father loved me but he had to return to Olympus. And Poseidon is still your father. If your mother didn't have an affair with him, you wouldn't exist" I said.

I noticed that it seemed Scourge understands, "It's too late for me Sonic. How can I be forgiven if I killed 5 innocent demigods at the camp? It's all Athena's fault turning my mom and my aunts into monsters! How is that mercy?! You think they liked being monsters and my mom being stripped off her immortality?!" Scourge began tearing up in anger.

"No but you can't change the past, Scourge. Your revenge is what's making you become like a monster" I held out my bolt staff and the shield as a signal for the others to attack.

"So you brought the others huh?" Scourge grins and takes out his bow and arrows to fire at some of my friends.

But with my speed I managed to deflect all of them with the shield.

"INCOMING!" Knuckles charges and tries to tackle Scourge but he got whacked away by him.

"Hydra, kill these pests!" Scourge called out the hydra.

The nine headed serpent appeared before my friends.

"AMAZONS MOVE!" Sticks shouted.

"Hahahaha! Good luck with that, morons!" Scourge laughed.

"Sonic, look out!" Amy crashes into me as we tumbled together and she ended in top of me. Right on time before that hydra head tried to eat me.

"Um...thanks" I blushed at this position we are in, "Tell me again how many times you saved my ass?"

"Plenty!" Amy rolled us aside as a hydra head almost ate us.

I saw Scourge trying to get away, "He's getting away!"

"You need this!" Amy handed me the shield and her pink sunglasses, "Whatever you do, don't get turned into stone" Amy said as she kissed me again and I fell for this kiss.

My arms went around her waist as I kissed deeply on her lips. I held my moans to not let her hear it.

Pretty soon we needed air as we pulled away, "Um, what's this glasses for?"

"Direct eye protection. Just in case he tries something to kill you with his bare eyes" Amy said.

"And, uh, what's the plan again?" I asked, a little sweaty from the kiss.

"The plan is to not get killed. Be like Perseus" Amy said.

"Right" I ran off to get to Scourge.

I managed to catch up with him and blocked his escape, "If you're part god, why leave?"

"I'm no god! I'm part gorgon you fool!" Scourge tackles me down.

"Scourge! Don't make me do this!" I struggled.

"I'm not letting you do the same destiny like Perseus" He removed his shades.

I shut my eyes and quickly head-butted him to get off of me.

"You will watch this even if I have to rip your eyelids off!" Scourge screamed, his snakes hissing wildly.

"Not today Scourge! With these on you cannot make me a statue!" I put on the sunglasses that Amy gave and it really worked to protect my eyes. Even if I'm directly looking at Scourge's ice blue eyes, my eyes are still protected.

"Aphrodite's first gift for that pink brat? Clever but you won't survive for long!" Scourge held out his own sword.

"SWORD!" I made my bolt staff shape-shift into a sword.

We charged at each other and engaged in a swordfight. The more we struggle the more it gets intense.

Scourge knocked the shield away but I still continue sword fighting with him. No time to get the shield.

"Can't you see it Sonic?! You're still inexperienced!" Scourge said.

"You guessed wrong!" I pushed back.

"Sooner or later you'll tire out and you'll be dead like all of your half-brothers!" He clashed his sword with mine.

"I'd rather die old and peacefully!" I struggled against him. Man he is really strong.

Time to do thunderstorms; the clouds in the sky darkened and from there I reached out and summoned lightings onto my sword.

"Feel the power of Zeus!" I shouted and threw lightning at him.

"Aaaaggghhh!" Scourge was struck and thrown against the statues.

"You should have seen that coming!" I grinned.

Scourge got up hissing in anger, "In the end you'll suffer for eternity!"

"Good luck with that, cousin! AAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!" I scream with much power from my god powers of thunder and lightning.

Scourge then spins and dodges my attacks. Until I manage to strike him with one bolt, stunning him briefly.

"Give up, Scourge! You can't win this fight!" I said.

"Oh yes I can! Once I'm finished with you I'll show Athena what it's like to have one of them transforming people with hideous transformations!" Scourge said.

He rears his fist back and then in a swift move he knocks the sunglasses off me.

"Now! Look into my eyes!" Scourge demanded.

I closed my eyes and looked away, "No thanks!" I whacked him away from me. I gotta get the shield!

"Argh! You're gonna regret that!" Scourge screamed and chased me. I had the shield in sight.

"There's my chance! If I could just reach it!" I jumped to get the shield.

Yes! I got the shield, now to get ready. I held up the shield against Scourge but he looked away.

"What's the matter? Scared of your reflection?" I taunted.

"I'm not falling for that old trick!" Scourge growled.

"Made you look" I bumped my shield in his face.

"AAAAGH! My eyes!" He held for his eyes in pain.

Now is my chance to get that thing off his neck. I leaped and snatched it off his neck while he was still blinded. He eventually regained sight.

"AAGH! Huh?! What have you done?!" He panicked when he saw what I had.

While looking at his reflection on the shield, I noticed how scared he is, "Like I said. Made you look"

"GRRRRRR!" Scourge growled insanely for losing his immortality. Oh man I really pissed him off.

"YOU FOOL!" He rushed at me and knees me in the gut, stunning me. He placed his foot on my chest.

"You are a fool like your half-brother! This time I will be the one slaughtering you!" He picks up my sword.

While my eyes are shut, I had to strike him by lightning.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He screamed as he was hit. He fell down with smoke coming from him.

I got up and pointing my sword at his throat, "I won't kill you, but you deserve punishment!" I said.

"Urrrrgh! Haven't I suffered enough?" Scourge groans in pain.

I used my cloth to blindfold his eyes, "Maybe yes but you caused enough damage for centuries"

**x**

Back with my friends, they have finally defeated the hydra. All the throats were burned to prevent them from growing two new.

"Oh man, I'm gonna need a break!" Knuckles was really exhausted.

I looked at Scourge with the blind fold on his eyes. He looks upset and sad. I can see how much he has suffered for not having his mother or his aunts around, "Scourge, I know you've been suffering for a long time but you have to move on from your past. You have a family. They may not be part gorgon but you are part god too. Family is what matters most"

"How can I be part of a family when I have my eyes cursed?" He asked with a sigh.

"Well you got your sunglasses to block the stone stare" I said.

"And then what? How can I be forgiven for all those I killed at the island?" Scourge said.

"You didn't literally kill them. You turned them into statues. I'm sure Shadow is talking to them" Tails said.

"That is if you can give everyone a chance to see that you've changed and moved on. Living in the past stops you from moving onto the future" Silver said.

"I suppose. You're sparing me because I'm the last gorgon?" Scourge asked.

"That too, yes. It's just you've been suffering from isolation" I said.

"But now I never got to apologize to Sally and the others" Scourge said.

"Come with me" Shadow said.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I brought him to my father's underworld so that Scourge can talk to the victims that got turned into statues. Among them was Sally Acorn's soul.

"Scourge the Gorgon. What brings you here?" Sally asked with a slight angered look.

"I'm here to gain forgiveness for my past murders" He said.

"Hmm...I may be dead but it's gonna take a lot of time for me to forgive you. If you had listened to Silver and everyone, you wouldn't have lost your sanity" Sally said.

"Yes, but I deserve to be punished for my actions" Scourge said, his snake quills sharing same expression.

"Yes you do. Just like my mom never forgave Persephone for leaving. To be with Hades" Sally said.

"But I better hope my punishment is not too violent" Scourge said.

"Better not be. But you deserve a chance for redemption" Sally said.

"Yes" I heard Scourge sigh.

But before I was announcing to him we're leaving, Sally went and gave Scourge a comforting hug. Yes, souls in the underworld can sometimes physically touch things without phasing.

"Thank you" Scourge said and pulled from the hug.

"Let's go home" I said to Scourge.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I was at my old home talking to my mother. I'm just glad she didn't get turn into stone.

"Sonic, I'm so proud of you for stopping Scourge" Mom said.

"Well, I didn't kill him. I just spared him" I said.

"What made you not want to kill him?" My mother asked.

"I saw the pain in his face, sadness" I said.

"But you know it will take a while for him to get over his actions" Mom said.

"I know. Throughout his whole life vengeance made him not move on from the past. But I just hope to Zeus he'll change. Sometimes a villain can change but those who have no conscience don't change at all" I said.

"True. So how's Tails?" She asked.

"Good I guess. But since he erased everyone's memories of me at my school, I suppose the demigod island is where I belong. But I don't know if you're okay with this. Being here all alone and to look for someone else to love you" I said, just concerned for my mother.

"You can come visit me anytime my son" Mom said.

"Thanks mom. And if you find someone else, don't let him boss you around" I said.

"I won't. I'm a strong woman Sonic" Mom laughed.

"Right. Now I gotta go" I said.

My mom hugged me, "I'm just happy that you got to know the truth. You look so much like your father, hon"

"Was he a blue hedgehog?" I asked.

"Remember Gods can shapeshift so he took the form of a blue hedgehog" Mom said.

"So I do look like him but I have your eyes" I said.

"Yes you do, son. Your father is the king of the gods, you are the prince of the demigods" Mom said.

"Yup" I nodded and I walked to my old room having one look at it.

"You really are gonna miss your old home?" Mom asked.

"Yes, but like I said, I will visit you. On the holidays like Thanksgiving, Christmas, and family birthdays" I said.

"I know you will, sweetheart" Mom said.

I held out my bolt staff, "Take me back to Demigod Island"

"Good bye Sonic" Mom waved before I left.


	14. Olympus

**07/06/19**

**22 Reviews, 14 Favs, 16 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

So this is my new life; living with the demigods on the island that my uncle made way before we were born. I got my cabin and the technology I needed to keep me sane. Living without Netflix or internet would be very useless.

As for Scourge, he's still trying to lean to the good side but he's still upset with Tails' mother. Which obviously it's gonna take a long time to get over it.

Amy on the other hand has gotten more close to me than ever. Her love for me is way too strong and I can't help falling for her beauty. But I don't know if her kisses are just to give positive emotions, she sure kisses me a lot. But it could be both; though she has saved my life a few times.

"Hey Sonikku" I heard her call me.

"Heya Ames" I waved to her.

"Tell me. Why didn't you kill Scourge?" She asked.

"Because I couldn't bring myself to kill him after seeing the pain in his face" I said.

"You can understand feelings from a gorgon? No one could understand them" Amy said.

"Yes but honestly it was really harsh by Athena for turning Scourge's family into monsters. Thetis kills anyone saying they are more beautiful than her" I said.

"Yeah, but women are equally beautiful. No one is on top. My mom was once engaged to Hephaestus. But I'm sure you know what happened next" Amy said.

"They broke up" I said.

"Yeah, and had many children with Ares, Poseidon, Hermes, Dionysus, and Anchises. My mom can be a pain sometimes but she's the goddess of love" Amy said.

"Yep. But enough about that. Shall we go somewhere?" I asked.

"Well, I'm just gonna communicate with my mom's avatar statue. Perhaps you should see how Scourge is doing. Just make sure he doesn't accidentally turn people into statues" Amy said.

"Very well Ames" I said and ran off.

**x**

I went to see Scourge and he was sitting at his old hut.

"Hello there" I greet him.

"Son of Zeus" Scourge said.

"Yes. How are you doing?" I asked him.

"Eh, the usual. I haven't been in my cabin for a year" Scourge said.

"And how do you feel about letting go of the past?" I asked again.

"Feels better. But I never forgive myself" Scourge said.

"Are you still upset with Athena?" I asked.

"A bit. But I see my quill snakes as pets" He pets one of his snakes quills.

"I can see that. They have the same color of your eyes. Me the only one who looked at your eyes directly without getting turned into stone" I said.

"I can do that at will, but hey my face isn't that ugly" Scourge chuckled.

"No, because your mother was once human. You were also human until Circe turned you into a hedgehog. Like me" I said.

"And I was just fine with it" Scourge said.

"How old were you when your mother died?" I asked.

"5 years old. She knew Perseus was coming and she had to hide me to protect me. When she died I was raised by my aunts, Stheno and Euryale. They gave me immortality to avenge my mother. Stheno and Euryale tried to kill Perseus but failed due to his use of Hades' cap, becoming invisible" Scourge explained his story.

"I see. And how exactly did you look like as a human?" I asked.

"I have no sculpture of how I looked. But I was rather slim and looked almost normal save for snake hair and green skin" Scourge said.

"And how old were you when your aunts gave you immortality?" I asked.

"15 years old. As centuries went by my aunts were either killed or just disappeared. I went on my own to hide from any of Zeus' children coming after monsters like me. And then I went to Circe to give me a much better form to blend in among mobians" Scourge said.

"Makes perfect sense. Humans don't have green skin. You didn't want cause attention. So you decided to be part mobian" I said.

"Yes but then many centuries later I came to the camp and then you know happened" Scourge said.

"Yeah, I know. And are you gonna give Silver a second chance? You and he have the same father" I said.

"Maybe I will once everything has settled down" Scourge said.

"And remember, he's your half-brother. And Athena, even if you hate her she's also my half-sister" I said.

"I know that" Scourge said.

"You should talk to Silver. He was shaken up when you went to his mom and stepdad yesterday" I said.

"I don't think he wants to" Scourge said.

"Just try. If you don't, he'll be living in fear for the rest of his life" I said.

"Alright" Scourge gave in and leaves.

**(Silver's POV)**

I was talking to my father's avatar statue, "Dad, I don't know how long Scourge will reform. I'm just afraid of what he did to my mom and stepdad yesterday"

_"__Just give him a chance but don't let him near them again"_ Dad said.

"He's my brother after all and family" I said.

_"__Half-brother, yes. Just like your half-brother Theseus. Give him time to reform. Just know this, if only I had stopped Athena from doing the unthinkable thing to Medusa, this wouldn't have happened"_ My father said.

"I know but that was inevitable" I said.

"Well, if it weren't for Medusa's head, Perseus would be killed by that Cetus" I said.

_"__Speaking of which, Scourge's here"_ Dad saw Scourge.

"Uh, hi brother and father" Scourge waved.

"Hello there Scourge" I turned and embraced him with a hug.

"Silver about earlier, I'm so sorry" Scourge said.

_"__I'll talk to you again my son"_ My father's statue became lifeless again.

"For what?" I asked.

"That I nearly killed your family in Sydney" Scourge said.

"Well, yeah. I was angry at you but now I don't know what I'm feeling when you are nearly reformed" I said.

"I know how it feels. But there are people much worse than me" Scourge said.

"Yeah, like terrorists. No one is perfect on earth, Scourge. They make choices to be good or bad. It's called balance" I said.

"Hmmm. So what can I do to make it up?" Scourge asked.

"Well, perhaps give everyone a chance to see that you have a family. You're a...demigorgon. And all of us are demigods. You and I have the same father. Just as long as you don't turn anyone into stone again. Unless there are very, very, very bad people or mostly monsters like the hydra" I said, hoping that he understands.

"Alright. It's mostly safe if I have the sunglasses on. Though I can turn use the stone stare at will" Scourge said.

"Good. And, um, even if your mom was killed but Perseus used her head to stop that Cetus monster. If it weren't for her, Cetus wouldn't be defeated" I said.

"You're saying her death was not in vain?" He was surprised.

"Maybe. I only heard the story. Gorgons can still turn people into stone. Alive or dead. What would happen if Perseus did not use your mother's head to stop that monster, what would the world be?" I asked him.

"People would die at sea" Scourge said.

"Exactly and the whole people in our present time wouldn't exist if Cetus rules the world" I said.

"Right. So what do you wanna do now?" Scourge changed the subject.

"Well, I'm going to go for a swim in the ocean. Just so I know if you're feeling all right about moving on from the past" I said.

"I'll be fine, though I'll be viewed differently" Scourge said.

"I just hope you don't accidentally turn anyone into statues" I said.

"I won't" Scourge said.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I was training to do archery with Nebula. Even though my archery is made by lightning bolt.

"Okay Sonic. Firmly hold the arrow" Nebula instructed.

"I am. I just don't wanna miss. And you know my archery weapon is made of lightning" I said.

"You may fire when ready" Nebula said.

"I don't like missing the target" I released my lightning arrow.

And instead of instantly attach to the target it just blew up.

"Well, we don't know if you got it" Nebula said.

"Maybe I shall reduce the power of the bolt" I said.

"You are the son of Zeus. You're the powerful demigod on earth" Nebula said.

"I get it, daughter of Artremis" I took another arrow to target. I fired it and this time it hits the outer ring.

"Hey, my mom can be very sensitive. Like the time she imprisoned Orion into the constellation stars" Nebula said.

"Got it" I used another arrow to fire at the target.

"I'm sure you know why she imprisoned him" Nebula said, shooting her arrow at the target.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Tell me what she did?" Nebula asked.

"Orion slaughtered animals and it made your mom mad?" I guessed.

"Yes, and my mom wanted him banished by the other gods" Nebula said.

"I know the story but I never seen it in real reality" I shot another lightning arrow at the target, "You come from a Peru tribe, right?"

"Yes, and my mortal dad is the chief. I'm more of a citizen person than just a daughter of the chief. I grew up in my village and I loved archery. I didn't know why until I found out that I'm the daughter of Artemis" She said and shot another target.

"I see. So, are you and Shadow just friends or something else?" I asked.

"Uh, well, we both know Spanish but I'm not sure if we are more than just amigos" Nebula blushed.

"I thought so. Amy has been really close and kisses me to calm me down" I said.

"I've seen that she's not into any guys on this island but I never expected that she choose you" Nebula said, shooting her arrow at the middle target.

"She's never been into any guys in her life?" I asked.

"Most of them were boorish and such" Nebula said.

"I wonder why she chose me" I said.

"Because you're different or I dunno" Nebula guessed.

I shot another arrow at the target again, "I admit she is gorgeous and cute but getting kissed by her makes me feel distracted"

"Mmhmm?" Nebula smirked.

"Don't give me that look. It's just I never been kissed by a girl in my life" I said as I turn my archery weapon back to my bolt staff.

"Maybe Amy sees you as a special demigod. At her country, boys were only interested in her beauty, not her personality. Which is why she has the ability to sense those who have love or no love in their hearts. And she turned down those who only want her for her body, not love" Nebula said.

"But when we first met I did not feel love for her. But for a week I felt something that I never felt for her" I said.

"Yes, it's the first sign of love" Nebula said.

"Is that what it really is?" I asked.

"Maybe" Nebula shrugs.

"I'll never understand females being so attracted to males. What do you see in Shadow? He's like a mysterious dark hedgehog creeping in the darkness or something" I said.

"I see him missing something in his heart" Nebula said.

"Does it ever scare you that he looks like his father?" I asked.

"No, because he was raised by his mom as a child. He just doesn't like showing his enthusiasm to anyone. Sometimes he shows kindness but just not every time" Nebula said.

"That's Shadow himself. Anyways, I'll be at the cafeteria. See ya, daughter of Artemis" I said and went to the cafeteria place.

"See you later" Nebula waved.

**x**

At the cafeteria place I decided to have cheese pizza for lunch. I haven't had pizza in a month since I was too busy with chili dogs. After getting some drink too I went to Tails' table.

"Son of Zeus" Tails said.

"Do I still have to be called Son of Zeus by everyone?" I rolled my eyes.

"Just kidding. It's Sonic. How can I forget my best friend's name" Tails laughed.

"Good. I knew you were just messing around" I said and sat down.

"So, you really want to meet your dad on Olympus?" Tails asked.

"Well I really wanna see him for real, not as an avatar" I said.

"Only gods and demigods can cross the gates of Olympus. The only access at your home country is Lady Liberty" Tails said.

"You mean the Statue of Liberty?" I said.

"Yes there, you need to get to the torch of it to gain access" Tails said.

"Like a portal entrance of Lady Liberty's torch?" I asked.

"Yes. That's where I met my mother in person at the Big Ben" Tails said.

"How long ago?" I asked.

"Two years ago" Tails said.

"And you haven't told me the entire time?" I gasped.

"Well I forgot to" Tails scratched his neck.

"What did your mother look like?" I asked while having pizza.

"When I first saw her she had the form of a brown mobian vixen with blond hair, but I know she actually looks like a human" Tails said.

"And my father?" I asked.

"I never saw him. I only saw my mother" Tails said.

"Then let's go after lunch" I said.

"Okay" Tails agreed.

"Man, this food is awesome. Where do you guys get these country foods?" I asked, finishing my pizza.

"It's summoned here magically so no theft" Tails said.

"So nobody on this island made the food?" I asked again.

"But the fish we catch ourselves and well some other animals like pigs that are set loose. But our animal lovers do not like hunting" Tails said.

"I only know one person that does not like hunting. Nebula" I said.

"She loves animals. Back in her country her dad loves llamas" Tails said.

"Cool" I replied.

"I know right, they make great costumes out of their fur" Tails said.

"Yeah, but I hope animal fur doesn't count from mobians. My fur is soft and fluffy" I said.

"Heh, my twin tails I use as pillows at times aside from flying or even as extra arms" Tails said.

"I noticed that. And my quills are very spiky from touching it. Anyways, let's head to Lady Liberty's torch" I said, throwing the food tray away.

"Got it" Tails follows me.

I took out my bolt staff to teleport us both to the Statue of Liberty.

**x**

As we arrived, we were outside of Liberty's torch. At least we don't have to take the stairs. No one has been up on the torch for years.

"Okay this is it, Sonic" Tails said.

"Man, I never have been on the torch. No one has ever been on the Lady's crown or torch for years" I said.

"Yes since its rebuilding" Tails said. He pokes at one spot on the torch.

"So where is the portal access to Olympus?" I asked.

"Watch" Tails said and he presses it and a portal appeared on the torch, "Into the portal to Mt. Olympus" Tails said, going through the portal.

I followed him and once inside we saw a gate up to the temple of Olympus.

From below it looked like an Ancient Greek city of Olympus for other gods to live at while the temple is a place for my dad.

"I sure hope your mom is here too" I said.

"And your father too" Tails said.

"This place looks different than those Hercules movies" I said.

"Or Clash of the Titans" Tails said.

"Yeah, but those movies aren't real. Anyways, I hope my dad doesn't get upset that we demigods are here" I said.

"How could he?" Tails wondered.

We entered the temple and before our eyes the gods were there. And they were huge like a building. Like damn huge than a dinosaur. They were all in human form. And they had on their Ancient Greek fashion togas.

"Greetings gods. It's me Sonic, Son of Zeus" I greeted them.

Zeus rose up from his chair, "Welcome Sonic, I've been expecting you"

"Hi mom" Tails saw his mother Athena.

"Miles. It's so good to see you again" Athena said.

Zeus got up and shrunk to human size to meet me, "So you wanted to see me in person son?" Zeus asked.

"Yeah, but also in private" I said.

"Meeting adjourned, everyone. Please, leave us" Zeus said to his gods.

"I'll meet you outside, bud" Tails walked outside to go talk to Athena that is also in human size too.

Everyone else left, so it was just me and my father.

"I never expected you had a beard. And muscular tones. In human form" I said to him.

"Thanks son. It's what makes me a god. And I see you have a t-shirt with a lightning bolt symbol" He points at my shirt.

"Well yeah. So everyone can see I'm fast as the lightning" I said.

"Heh, you are something, son. Your mother knew that you were gonna be so special. She prayed for me every year to watch over you to see you grow strong, brave, and mostly heroic like my other sons" My father said.

"I did by defeating Scourge and lots of training. I'm proud of having you as my father" I said.

"Indeed, son. But I saw you didn't kill Scourge. Why didn't you, son?" My father asked.

"Because I saw all the pain and suffering he's been through" I said.

"I heard about them. Scourge may have killed Sally and her close friends but his sins have been forgiven by them, he needs a chance to prove himself" Dad said.

"Yeah, and hopefully he moves on from the past. But still, what Athena did was very harsh. I don't know how long Scourge will remain upset with her" I said.

"We'll see. Wanna see around Olympus?" Father suggested.

"Sure, I'd love to see around" I agreed.

"You think Olympus is like that kids' movie Hercules?" My dad asked.

"Nah, just like it's been imagined. But it's great to see the decorations of Ancient Greek you guys made" I said.

"Your mother would love to see this place if mortals were allowed in" Father said.

"But they can't cross the gates to the god realm. Only gods and demigods can. Yeah, I really wish Mom can see this. But are you okay if she moves on to someone else?" I asked.

"As long as she's happy. But I'm proud having you as a son" Father said.

"The only demigod mobian son, yes" I said, looking at the view of Olympus city.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Father asked patting my shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just like ancient city. I have never seen it so real in my life. Your sons and daughters live there?" I asked.

"Some do and others sometimes" Father said.

"I see. And I'm the youngest half-brother and half-uncle around here" I said.

"Yes but your friends down there are like real friends to you than just nieces or nephews" Dad said.

"Especially my best friend Tails" I said.

"To your friends I'm like a grandfather to them. But to your cousins I'm their uncle" Dad said.

"Yep. And dad, is it true you turned into a hedgehog when you met mom?" I asked.

"Yes until I revealed myself" He said.

"Okay. But that doesn't mean every god can shapeshift" I asked.

"No, only gods can shapeshift into human or mobian. We come down to earth and...well...hook up with mortals. Sometimes we fall in love but we had to leave earth because we can't stay on earth forever or we become mortal. Without gods on Olympus, the balance would become unstable. I control thunder, Poseidon controls the seas, and Hades controls the dead" Dad said.

"Dad, I know you made a lot of affairs with mortal women and had kids but don't you think it's too much? Single moms would feel hurt if they had to raise kids on their own" I said.

"Well I do feel bad for them, such as Perseus mom was almost killed with him due to my affair with her, her husband was enraged when he found out" Father said.

"I read the story at my school. You're the only god who has hundreds of children. But here in the 21st century I'm your only mobian son" I said.

"Yes. It's been for thousands of years since me and my people stopped coming to earth to make more children. But Greek monsters have been around for too long I had to find another mortal woman. Hook up, yes, so that my child could carry on to being a hero like my other sons. When you came along, I always imagine how much you would become like a hero. As well as the rest of the descendants too" Dad said.

"Mmmhm. I will be a hero like my siblings" I said.

"You already are, Sonic" Father said.

"I am? During the beginning when I found out the truth I was clumsy. And this bolt was made by you" I held out my bolt staff.

"It is my gift to you" Father said and takes it for a moment to look at it.

"It's indestructible. For a god weapon it's like it will never grow old" I said.

"That is true, son. God weapons are indestructible. That is why I made this for you. I realized that none of my sons have my lightning powers but when you came along you inherited my thunder and lightning powers. And of course, your animal spirit guardian of an eagle" My father handed my weapon back to me.

"Thanks Dad" I hugged him.

"You're welcome son" He hugs back.

"Well, I should be getting back to earth. But you will talk to me in my thoughts and dreams?" I asked.

"I will always be with you my son. Go on and have fun with this Amy" Father smiled.

"Uhhhh...thanks" I blushed when he mentioned Amy.

"See you later then" He heads back to the temple.


	15. Shadow's Visit

**07/11/19**

**26 Reviews, 15 Favs, 17 Follows**

* * *

**(Silver's POV)**

The next day was going well for Scourge. As long as he's happy, I'm happy too. But he's still trying to move on from the past.

Right now I was having shrimp and salmon fish for lunch. I never get tired of sea food. My mom always tells me to try other food besides sea food but it's just not my nature. I mean I do have American food like burgers, hot dogs, salad, and other junk food. But sea food is what I like to eat.

"You don't get tired of sea food do you?" Blaze asked me.

"Nope, I love eating it. Salmon and shrimp are good for the health" I said.

"Oh, Silver. You're becoming like a shark with a big appetite for fish" Blaze playfully rolled her eyes.

"Hehehe, if I was a Megalodon I could devour whales" I joked.

"They are extinct you know" Blaze didn't buy the joke.

"Whatever but I'm the best fish hog here. And you are like the blazing sunlight" I said while having shrimp.

Blaze giggled and sat on a chair near me, "I heard Sonic visited his father on Olympus yesterday"

"Finally. It's been a week since he's been stressed out about meeting his father in person" I said.

"Yeah. But he's happy to meet him for real" Blaze said.

"And how does he feel?" I asked, finishing my lunch.

"Much better I'd say" Blaze said.

"I wish I can meet my father in person but I only see him in my dreams" I said.

"Doesn't he live in the sea?" Blaze asked.

"No. That's just a story, Blaze. He lives at Olympus while doing his duties at watching the whole seven seas" I said.

"Okay. I visited my father a long time ago" Blaze said.

"I thought gods are not allowed to make physical contact with their demigod children" I said.

"As long as they are at Olympus or through an avatar" Blaze said.

"Yeah, it's just very hard to know one parent while the other is on Olympus. Does it bother you that one parent feels left alone to raise a child on their own?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I have at least a step father" Blaze said.

"Me too. Even though I don't want my dad to be replaced but I just want to see my mom happy. And your mom happy too" I said.

"We have such common thing in families" Blaze reached out and hugs me.

"Yeah, our dads will always talk in our heads for advice" I hugged back.

"My dad said I was his pretty little flame" Blaze said.

"Really? My dad said I was his brave little mermaid" I chuckled.

Blaze giggled at that, "You're too funny Silver"

"Thanks" I said and released my dolphin patronus, watching it do flips which made Blaze giggle at it when it went around her, "Liking it?" I teased.

"Yes, prince of the seas. Mine is the king of the beasts" She released her lion patronus, pouncing around and roaring.

"More like the king of the felines. Impressive Blaze" I was amazed.

"Like the sun. Anyways, how are doing with Scourge?" She asked me.

"Starting to get a brother relationship but it may take time" I said.

"Okay. Maybe I should help too" Blaze said.

"Nah, I should help him. He's my half-brother. He's trying to move on from the past. And to get over his mom's death" I said, throwing the good tray in the garbage bin.

"Fair enough. It's just strange that your dad has no daughters. You have a lot of half-brothers" Blaze said.

"Strange isn't it? Perhaps he does have" I said.

"Yeah, but you are a special demigod. You talk to fish, breathe underwater, and you have hydrokinesis. It's like your father is the king of the seas and you're the prince of the seas. Water beats fire" Blaze said.

"And fire can make steam of water if hot enough" I said.

"Like the geyser. Anyways, I'll be practicing music. My dad has been telling me in my thoughts to practice the harp. See you soon, prince of the seas" Blaze said and brushed her tail near my face.

It felt very ticklish when she did but I chuckled at this, "See ya, daughter of Apollo" I said and went to find Scourge.

**(Amy's POV)**

Sonic was so dazzling and handsome. I don't know why but I think I chose the right guy in my life. Back in Japan, Japanese mobian boys would just try to use me or toy with my feelings. I usually turn them down because getting heartbroken would be very painful in my heart.

But Sonic, he's so different than any boy. Those eyes like the emeralds and his blue fur like the sky.

Just then I felt a hickey on my neck by someone familiar which made me gasp.

"You know, it's dangerous to not sense anyone sneaking up on you" He said while gently biting my neck.

"If I did I would've accidentally kicked your ass by my reflex" I held in my moans.

Sonic chuckled, "Miss me?"

I turned around facing him, "Of course Sonikku" I held his face.

"Daughter of Aphrodite, where have you been all my life?" He teased.

"Enough title names, just call me Ames" I said.

"You call me Son of Zeus sometimes" Sonic smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Yeah but Sonic or Sonikku sounds better" I held around his neck.

"Mmhmm...whatever you say, princess of love and beauty. I have my father's looks. You have your mother's" Sonic said.

"Yeah. I love you Sonic, more than anything" I said.

"Tell me why you love me for who I am" He asked as he sat down and made me sit on his lap.

"You're bold, brave, heroic, and hilarious" I said.

"What about handsome? I may be cocky but I'm handsome for a young teenage demigod" Sonic said.

I ran a finger on Sonic's chest, "And very handsome you are yes"

"I hope your mommy doesn't get overprotective of you because of me" Sonic teased.

I playfully rolled my eyes, "My mommy is fine with who I'm with" I said as we lean in to kiss.

Sonic held my chin as he kissed me passionately. He's such a good kisser. Even if we are young to fall in love but we aren't ready to go to the next level.

I can hear him purr through the kiss or me stroking his soft and prickly quills that are making him purr. Eventually we pulled away to breathe.

"Oh Sonikku, I heard you purr" I said.

"Um, yeah" He blushed.

"That's just very adorable" I teased him.

"Uhhh...thanks. I never purred before. Pretend it didn't happen" Sonic blushed in embarrassment

"Okay Sonic" I said.

"If I'm going to be a hero, I can't let my enemies know that you are my weakness. No offense" Sonic said.

"Sonic I know the risks but I can fight" I said.

"I know but I can't let them notice it. They would use you against me" He gently bites my neck, "You saw what happened when I nearly surrendered the shield to save my mom from Scourge"

"Easy Sonic nothing bad will happen now" I said.

"Not yet. I can't lose you. I don't know what it's like to watch someone die in front of me. It makes my anger trigger nasty thunderstorms" Sonic hugged me.

"You really fear of losing me?" I asked as I stroke his quills.

"Yes, I don't know why but this feeling is just so scary in my mind or something" Sonic said.

"You just gotta set yourself free from your worries, Sonic. I was worried about you before and I had kiss you to set myself free from stress" I released my dove patronus, letting it fly around like a bird.

Sonic watched it fly near him before it disappears, "Yeah, I understand. I come from my country of freedom. My mom's ancestors created this country for people around the world" He releases his eagle patronus, letting it fly around the room, "That's why they had the eagle to represent the symbol of freedom. To feel justice and fight back for our freedom"

"CAAAWWWWWW!" The eagle patronus cawed before it disappeared.

"Wow that was amazing" I was shocked.

"Like I said, I'm from America and I come from the freedom. The eagle changed America's life during the Declaration of Independence. I think. I guess this is why my animal spirit is the eagle" Sonic said.

"I'm born in America but I grew up in Japan with my mortal dad remember, but dove is still my spirit animal like my mom" I said.

"And the eagle like my dad" Sonic said, snuggling on my quills.

"Kyehehehe Sonic" I laughed a bit as he snuggled.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I decided to visit mi familia at my country. It's been months since the last time I came to visit. I opened up a portal and went to Mexico at my house.

I hope my baby sister is doing okay. I haven't seen her when my mom gave birth to her. She's just so cute like her mom.

"Sombra. It's been months, mijo" My mom gave me a hug.

"Mamá, you know I like being called Shadow. But Sombra is fine. How is our familia doing?" I asked.

"Great Sombra. Wanna see your sister?" Mom replied and gestured to my sister.

"Yes. She's nearly a year old now. Oh, Maria. It's me, your big brother" I held her as she looks up at me.

She played with my chest fur, "Hehe, you like my chest fur. Mi preciosa" I chuckled.

"If only your real padre was as nice" My mom feeling upset with my real dad.

"Mamá, you know how he is. He's the lord of the underworld. I just want to see you happy with my stepdad Miguel. Nothing else. I'm not following my dad's footsteps. I'm following my own" I said as I handed Maria back to her.

"I know, mijo. That's why I see that you're special. You can see the ghosts of our ancestors every year on Día de los Muertos. They tell you their stories all the time" Mom said and puts my baby sister back in the crib so that she can sleep.

"Yeah, great-great abuelo Enrique tells me his stories about música. I'm no musician like him" I said, heading to the kitchen with her.

"Si, but you like música. Your friend Blaze is a musician like her papá. You don't need to be a musician like your ancestor Enrique. You choose what you want to be. But I get the feeling that you want to be a warrior" mom said, giving me my favorite food, tamales.

"Gracias mamá" I accepted my meal.

Just then I saw Miguel come in, "Ah, hola Sombra" He greets me.

"Hola stepdad Miguel. It's been a while. How's your job at the restaurant?" I asked while eating tamales.

"¡Magnífico! And how's your amigos?" He asked.

"Good" I replied.

"Any Greek monsters you fought?" My stepdad asked.

"Not much. Just a few furies" I said.

"Okay. And I guess your dad is full of himself in the underworld" He said.

"Yup. But he's not always evil. Just upset and jealous with my uncle being the king of the gods" I said, finishing my tamales.

"Sí. I'm sure that Maria would love see your friends once she's old enough" My Stepdad said.

"Yeah, when she's a teenager my friends and I are gonna be adults. Anyways, I'm gonna visit my old friend's grave. And take good care of mi familia, stepdad Miguel" I said as I left the house.

"I will" He waved good bye.

**x**

I went to the grave of my friend. I hope she's doing okay when I was away. I know she's dead but she must've been lonely. Mortals can't see dead ghosts but only I can.

The cemetery was very quiet but I can see ghosts flying around.

I strolled in and searched for the tombstone's name: Maria.

I named my half-sister after her, well to honor her.

"Maria, I'm here" I called for her.

"Shadow? Is that you?" A human ghost girl rose up from the ground.

"Yes, It's been a while" I said.

"It's been lonely without you, Shadow. How are you doing on the island?" She asked me.

"I'm doing good. My father is still the spooky one and Silver's naive as always. As well as the new kid Sonic defeated Scourge" I said.

"Interesting story, Shadow. But you are trying to move on and find someone else to be with you? I told you that when you left" Maria said.

"I am. But I'm just not ready yet. There's this daughter of Artemis that I have a little crush on but I'm still not ready to make my move" I said.

"Take your time Shadow. Until the time is right" Maria said.

"You really think so, Maria? If I move on I don't know what's gonna happen to you. People say that when a person moves on, their loved ones from the dead go up in heaven to Rest In Peace" I said.

"Don't worry Shadow, your friends and family will always be with you even in death" Maria said.

"I hope you're right. I wish my father gave you a second chance to live but he can't due to the laws of death" I said.

"Death is always inevitable. I already accepted my fate but I always be with you" Maria said.

"But you were young and innocent, Maria. You had a short life and you were not ready to die like this. But you're right, death is always inevitable" I said.

"If you meet Nebula again, go and ask her to hang out" Maria said.

"All right. Like I said, until I'm ready. And watch over my little sister and my family. Make sure nothing ever happens to them. My xolo dog Diablo can see you. Let him guide you" I said, trying to hold her hand but it phased through.

"I promise. Good luck" Maria said before fading away.

I watched her disappear and then I looked around the area. Dead ghosts are still around, waiting for their families to come to the cemetery, give flowers and give their blessings.

"Now to meet up with Nebula" I wandered out the cemetery.

**(Nebula's POV)**

I was following my animal sidekick deer Ciervo, leading me into the jungle. Jogging with the deer is something that helps clear my mind off of things.

We ran up the hills in the jungle avoiding some logs in the way.

_"__You're doing excellent, Nebula"_ My mom spoke in my thoughts.

"Thanks Mom" I spoke to her in my mind.

_"__Your deer friend is a lot like my deer too. If only your father can see how much you're becoming like me than just being the chief's daughter"_ Mom said.

"I got your archery skills after all" I said.

_"__Indeed you do, honey. Oh, I see someone coming behind you"_ Mom said.

I turned around and saw Shadow, "Hey Nebula"

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just came to ask something" He said while walking up to me.

But Ciervo dogged his hoof on the ground, ready to strike Shadow.

"Easy, Ciervo. Head back to my cabin" I said to my deer.

Ciervo did as I told him and went back to my cabin while I and Shadow were alone.

"How's your visit to Mexico?" I asked.

"It was great" Shadow said.

"How's your baby sister? Is she getting big?" I asked.

"Yup, she's nearly a year old" Shadow said.

"I see. So what did you want to ask about?" I asked.

"If you wanna stick around with me on the island?" Shadow asked me.

"Sure why not" I agreed.


	16. Medusa

**07/17/19**

**28 Reviews, 15 Favs, 17 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

The next day was very rainy. I'm not complaining about it; just as long as the weather doesn't cause massive waves in the ocean. I better stay indoors so I don't get sick.

That's when I got a call from Silver. And I answered it, "Talk to me, cuz"

"I'm calling you to come in my indoor pool. There a few lessons I need to teach you in swimming"

"I'm on my way" I said before hanging up and grabbed my swim trunks.

Even if it means running through the rain but with my speed I made it to Silver's indoor swimming pool and he was standing there waiting for me.

"Hi" I greeted him.

"Are you ready for this mate? Swim in the water again?" He asked.

"Oh yes I am" I nodded.

"And again, don't freak out. You already learned how to swim on the surface. But you haven't learned how to swim underwater" Silver said.

"Son of Poseidon, I already told you I can't breathe underwater like you" I reminded him.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance when I called him by the title name, "Don't worry, I'll be there" Silver said, he gets into the water, "Follow my movements"

"I'll stand here while I observe how you swim underwater. I need to see from the surface. Begin, Australian fish hog" I said.

I watched how he swims steadily in the water in common swim strokes.

Like a diver in the ocean. I decided to dive in the pool and swim just like him. As I did I almost lost my breath but I kept going forward.

But I had to swim back to the surface for air, "Oh man!"

"Awesome mate" Silver gave me thumbs up.

"Thanks but that was only a few seconds. I don't know how long I'll get used to this" I said.

"Keep trying" He said and resumes swimming in the pool.

I did everything to mimic his movements. I swam until I was getting in touch. We swam around twice in the pool.

"Okay good Sonic. Ready for more?" Silver asked.

"I guess. But don't make it too challenging" I said.

"I won't because I know that you and everyone can't breathe underwater. What I'm going to do is something that heroes would do" Silver grabs a dummy and throws it in the pool, "Time to act. Save the damsel in distress now!" He acted.

I dive after it and swam to rescue it. I got to the bottom and grabbed the dummy as I swim back up to the surface with it. I gasped for air as I got to the surface, "I got her!"

"Bravo, cousin" Silver clapped, "I didn't expect your speed works underwater than just on land"

"Guess I underestimate myself" I said.

"Perhaps your god instincts must've learned something underwater" Silver said.

"Maybe" I guessed.

"Anyways, lesson done" Silver said.

"I can swim some more if it's okay" I said.

"Go ahead. I'll be nearby if anything. That is if you drown" Silver snickered.

"Hilariously annoying, cousin. Just don't kiss me to revive me like a mermaid" I dive down into the water again.

When I was in the water I didn't feel scared right now. Silver has taught me well in facing my fear by conquering it. It's a pity Amy's not here for a swim but oh well.

I spin around in the water and then like a dolphin jumped out of the water and back again in the water. Then I made some back swimming.

It's not that easy to see clearly underwater because my vision was like blurry. Even for humans and most mobians can't see well underwater.

I eventually went to the surface. For air as I needed to breathe. Then I decided it's enough as I got out of the water.

"Son of Zeus, I see that your fear of water is disappearing" Silver smirked.

"Yeah thank you very much" I thanked him.

"I told ya I would help you, mate" Silver said.

"Yeah" I climbed on the ladder to get out of the water, "Now I gotta get back to my cabin"

"I wonder if your lightning powers can frizzle your fur" Silver snickered.

"Very funny, cousin. I have immunity to electricity, I think. My father controls thunder and lightning just like I do" I said.

"Never mind" Silver said.

"See you later Silver" I headed outside.

**x**

I arrive back in my cabin. I was still wet as I used my electrokinesis to dry myself up, "Phew, better" I went to my bed to rest.

When I closed my eyes I thought of what I was like when my parents had me. Was their life perfect or something else?

**(Dream)**

_I was back in my old home, "My old home?" I asked myself._

_Then I heard what sounded like a baby giggling out loud in the other room._

_I peeked in my old room and saw it was an infant me in a crib. Man I looked really cute. And I see my mom and my…..dad?_

_"__Oh, Zeus. He's so perfect. He has both worlds within him" Mom said._

_"__No, he's like the bridge between two worlds in one. Some day he could be more than just a demigod" My father said. _

_"__Like what?" Mom asked. _

_"__A hero. Just like my other sons. I can feel that he's gonna have speed when he grows up. Like the sonic speed or fast like the lightning strike" Dad said. _

_Mom picked up my toddler self, "Sonic? Sonic is like a perfect name for him. We'll call him Sonic" _

_So I guess that's why they named me. How thoughtful of my mom. I can see myself trying to reach out for my dad. He allowed me to grab his finger._

_"__My son, my little Sonic" Father smiled._

**_x_**

_Then the dream changed the scene to something else. I see angry thunderstorms covering Manhattan. _

_I see myself in my dad's arms, crying in fear of the noise. _

_"__Zeus, you don't have to do this!" Mom begging my father._

_"__I have no choice, Aleena. If I stay on earth for too long I lose my godhood self. Olympus needs me back. To keep everything in balance" My dad said with tears. He noticed that his mobian hand is changing into a human's hand._

_"__Oh, Zeus. Our son will feel heartbroken without a father in his life" Mom sobbed. _

_"__I know but I will always watch him in his dreams. Someday he'll know the truth when the time is right" Dad handed myself to my mom._

_"__Sweetie, daddy has to go. Right now, mommy is gonna raise you" Mom said to myself, still crying._

_"__I may never return, Aleena. But promise me that you would pray to me. We may not be a married couple but I want you to live your life, find someone to heal your heart. Someday, he'll be the right one for your heart" Dad kissed my mom's cheek, "Son, don't hate me. I will always watch over you" He let myself grab his finger, "Please don't let him forget me, Aleena. But don't let him know that his father is Zeus"_

_"I promise" I saw mom smile a little but still saddened. _

_Zeus then hovers back up to the sky._

_Now I understand why my dad has to return to Olympus; to stop the angry massive thunderstorms from destroying my home and the world. And why he made a law to the gods to never make physical contact to their demigod children. _

_I watched my dad returning to the sky and vanished. Thunderstorms faded away from the sky and the sunlight shined down. _

_"__Let's get you to bed, Sonic" Mom brought myself back inside the apartment. _

**(End of the dream)**

I woke up from the dream, "Whoa, it felt so real from my past"

Now I know the other reason besides keeping his god-hood, he wanted to keep the balance. Without the king of the gods, his uncontrolled thunderstorms would destroy all life on earth, including the world.

But I'm glad I got to meet my father; both as a human and a mobian. I guess my mom was right. I really do look like my father; except his eyes because I have my mother's eyes.

_"__I know what you're thinking, son. I sent my memory in your dreams. I hope you can forgive me"_ My dad spoke in my thoughts.

"I forgive you. I understand why you had to leave" I said.

_"To save you and your mother's life in a way"_ Father said.

"And the world. You didn't want to tell me in person but you showed me your memory in my dreams so I can know the truth why you left" I said.

_"Yes. But you are allowed to visit me anytime"_ Father said.

"Thanks father" I said.

**(Scourge's POV)**

Here I am in fear of something I couldn't escape from, my mother. She can't be alive! She was killed by Perseus!

"Mom, you can't be real! You're dead!" I backed away from her.

She appeared to be real. From the past she was like a naga but only differently.

"Is that how you treat your mother?! I sensed that you were forgetting me and moving on! And I am real! I threatened Hades to bring me back by one of his secret ways to bring back mortals from the dead without becoming a zombie! He brought me back to life!" My mom yelled at me.

"Mom, I was suffering! You can't force me to not move on! This isn't you at all!" I yelled in anger as my snake quills hissed.

"Ignorant child! How dare you disobey your mother!" Mom tried to whack me with her naga tail but someone jumped in to save me.

"Scourge, run!" Silver yelled.

"No! I'm not leaving you behind!" I refused.

"Just run! I'll deal with her!" Silver demanded.

"No! We're brothers!" I stood my ground.

"Brothers?! That asshole Poseidon has another child?!" Mom was furious.

"DON'T LOOK!" I shield Silver's eyes.

But Mom approached and tied us using her tail.

"I am very disappointed at you Scourge; you failed to avenge me and lost your immortality by going soft!" Mom hissed.

"Sonic gave me a chance of redemption and I've been forgiven by those I killed!" I struggled but she was too strong, "You're not my mother that I know. You may have saved me from Perseus but avenging you was something I wasted my time on" I added and my snake quills bit my mom's tail to make her release us.

"AGGGHH! Then you will die with your half-brother!" Mom brought out her bow and arrows and fires at us.

"LOOK OUT!" I moved Silver out of the way with me as we hid behind the tree for protection, "Silver, you gotta warn the others! I'll handle my mom. She can't turn me to stone because we're both gorgons! Now go!"

"Got it!" Silver ran off to get the others.

Now I was alone face to face with my mother, "Circe may have altered you but you are no true mobian!" Mom circled around me.

"And I'm no pure gorgon like you, mom! I'm half god like my dad Poseidon!" I took out my bow and arrows.

"DON'T EVER SPEAK THAT TRAITOR'S NAME!" Mom got furious when she turns her face into a snake for a few seconds before her faced turned back to a human.

I shot some arrows at her but she only flinched at some of them hitting her skin.

"You selfish brat!" Mom's snake hair hissed with anger.

"And you're just a cowardly snake!" I yelled and leap up at her but she smacks me at the cliff wall and pins me down there.

"You are a disgrace to the gorgons! And it's a pity you're mortal now!" Mom said.

My shoulder is injured and I can't get myself up, "Go ahead and try to kill me, Medusa. I'm nothing like you" I glared with no fear.

"My son showing no fear in his cold eyes? That's just pathetic! And don't ever call me by my name like that!" Mom said and just as she was about to strike me, patronus of animals like the eagle, the dove, a dog, a horse, a wolf, a snake, and a dolphin pushed my mom out of the way by strong force.

"Guys!" I looked over and saw all my comrades there.

"Time to put that snake down!" Knuckles ran towards my mom.

"KNUCKLES NO!" I tried stop but he looked at my mom's eyes.

But something went wrong; her cold stare did not turn him into stone. It froze him like his body is…paralyzed?

"Can't...move..." Knuckles strained to speak from his paralyzed mouth.

"So he wants a slow death huh?!" Mom grins and picks him up, and started to squeeze him.

"Let him go!" I ignored the injury on my shoulder and jumped on my mom's shoulder, biting her shoulder with my hidden snake teeth.

"AAAARGH!" She let go of the petrified Knuckles and her snake hair bites after me.

"I am not letting you hurt my family, mom!" I tried to strangle her but her snake hair was biting me all over. She shoved me against the cliff wall hard, knocking me out cold.

**(Sonic's POV)**

Medusa is going too far with threatening her son. Good thing I got Perseus' shield and my weapon, "Rouge, get Knuckles out here" I said.

"Got it!" Rouge carried Knuckles away.

I spun into a ball with lightning and hit the big gorgon at her back.

But I gotta watch out from looking at her eyes directly. I think I know why she can't turn victims into statues. It's because her stone stare died with her. But she can still petrify us to immobilize us.

"So the son of Zeus has arrived huh?!" Medusa saw me.

I shielded myself to not look at her eyes, "Yes and this time I'm doing the same thing that my brother Perseus did to you!" I said.

"Not this time!" She swiftly grabs me by her tail and tries to squeeze me.

"Agh! Be careful what you touch!" I electrified her to make her release me.

"AAAGGGHH!" She got burns on her tail but she took out her bow and arrows to fire at me and my comrades.

I used my speed to deflect the arrows, "Guys, get Scourge out of here! I'll handle Medusa"

"You'll need this again" Amy hands me another glasses of direct contact protection.

"Thanks Ames" I put them on as the others left.

"You bring out the beast in me!" Medusa shoots an arrow at me but I jumped over it.

"Your aim sucks, woman! How the hell are you still here? Perseus killed you!" I said.

"I told my son that I forced Hades to revive me from the dead. And this time I ain't falling for the same trick!" Medusa said.

"That's called breaking the laws of death in the underworld, snake woman!" I sliced the left side of her snake hair. Just like slicing their heads off. But obviously that didn't work when I saw her snake hair grew back their heads. Just like the hydra.

"Athena's gonna pay for what she done to me!" Medusa yelled and backhanded me.

But I got back up, "You deserved to be punished by my sister Athena" I glared.

"RAAAAAAAARGH!" Medusa screamed in madness and fought more aggressively.

"Shit!" I ran in speed to avoid getting coiled.

"Hold still you filthy blue rodent!" Medusa screamed.

"I'll hold still when I chop your head off! My brother's shield and my sword are filled with justice!" I keep running.

Medusa slithered after me, "You can't get away from me you filthy blue rat!" Medusa still chasing me as I ran in the jungle.

I hid inside a cave where she can't see me, the darkness conceals my movements. Gorgons can't see their victims or turn them into stone directly in the dark. Well, she can't immobilize me in the dark.

"Come out here you blue rat!" She searched for me.

"What's the matter, Medusa? Has your eyes blinded you?" I taunted her.

"You underestimate me! Once you're dead I'll destroy the shield!" She hissed.

"Wrong. I have the flesh of a god! And the shield was made by Athena!" I said.

"I will force her make me into my beautiful human form once I get her son as hostage!" Medusa yelled.

That got me angry when she brought up about my best pal, "Don't you dare!" I ran out of the cave to lure her out so that I could see.

"I will show mercy once you get me to him and bring me to Athena!" Medusa showed herself.

"Never! You killed warriors and their horses years ago! I don't see mercy in you!" I struck lightning at her.

"AAAARGH! It's her fault turning me like this!" She screamed, I only angered her more.

"Her fault?! That was your problem for having an affair with my uncle in Athena's temple! That was you who created this incident!" I tried to get a good aim with my sword at her neck but she's moving around too much.

"So?! I loved Poseidon!" Medusa swatted the shield away. Damn it!

"You never loved Poseidon! You just seduced him! I don't think that's true love coming from your heart!" I tried again to strike her neck but she whacked me at the tree.

"You think I'm a whore for seducing Poseidon? And that everyone turned against him? He deserved to be framed" Medusa said.

Just then, a stream of water pushed Medusa away from me, "AAAGGGHH!"

"Time to stand down Medusa!" Silver stood there with his trident.

"And bring you back where you came from!" Tails was also with Silver too, holding a spear identical to his mother's weapon.

"You!" She slithered fast at Tails but he throws the spear at her.

But he missed it. I gotta quickly chop her head off before Silver and Tails are immobilized.

"You're doing a big mistake son of Athena!" Medusa whips her tail at the two but grabs Tails by his twin tails, "Now, let's see how Athena will feel once her baby child is dead!" She tries to force his eyes open.

Tails closed his eyes to prevent himself from being paralyzed, "LET ME GO!"

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I screamed in anger as I jumped up and sliced her head off.

Her body fell down lifeless to the ground and her head rolling as it stops.

"Guys, you can open your eyes now" I said as I removed Amy's glasses protection.

Silver and Tails looked down at the head and then Tails ran up and hugged me, "Thank you old friend!"

"I'm just happy that you didn't get turned to stone or become paralyzed. Don't ever scare me like that, bud" I hugged him.

"I won't. But it's now over" Tails said

"Gross. What are we gonna do with the head? Dead or alive, her eyes are still gonna turn living beings into stone" Silver said.

"We'll put it in a box" I said.

"Or we should dig it down" Silver suggested.

"No, we don't know what the future lies ahead of us. My brother used her head to stop that sea monster. Maybe something big could come to this island. I say we put it in a bag or a box" I suggested.

"Alright" Silver agreed with me.

"Man, it smells like vomit than in my mouth" Tails groans from disgust.

We picked up Medusa's head and closed her eyes so we wouldn't be petrified.

"I don't get it. Her eyes are supposed to turn living beings into stone, not immobilize them. Well, on Knuckles we discovered what she did" Silver said.

"When she was brought back to life, it died with it. But now that she's decapitated...again. I think her dead stone glare is back again. So make sure her eyes don't open" Tails said.

**x**

When we came back we held up the head to show everyone Medusa is dead again.

"Oh Sonikku you did it!" Amy ran up and hugs me.

"Ugh! Ames, I'm still a little injured but I'm grateful that you're alive" I strained from the hug.

Scourge was a little traumatized to see his mom's head. He felt no anger this time, "This time stay dead" He silently said.

"Come, let's get you patched up" Amy said.

"Yeah" I followed her to her cabin.

**x**

Once inside, Amy checked if I had any visible injuries.

"Well just a few bruises so you should be okay, but some ice to soothe the pain" She held out an ice bag.

"You have no idea how she almost squeezed me to death. It nearly broke my ribs" I said.

"Aw Sonikku. I would have joined the fight if I weren't that much of a pacifist" Amy said.

"I already told you, I can't let my enemies know that you're my weakness. She would've killed you too" I said, letting the ice bag soothe my bruises.

"Alright. I'm your guidance after all" Amy said.

"Thanks. I don't mean to offend you but I know you want to save my ass but sometimes a hero needs to face his rival. I've seen in stories, movies, and cartoons" I said, groaning a little from my aching ribs.

"Maybe you need some rest Sonic" Amy said.

I couldn't agree more and laid on the couch, "Yeah, at least you gave me eye protection glasses. You saved my life again" I said.

"Anything for you Sonic" Amy said.

She was about to go when I held her wrist, "Don't go, I need company" I pleaded.

"I thought you wanted to be alone" Amy said.

"Not for now" I said.

Amy took her boots off and laid down next to me, "Next time, don't ever scare the hell out of me by nearly getting killed. Remember that lion almost killing you when he gave you that?" She lifts up my shirt to point my fresh claw mark scars on my chest.

"Hey, that shows that I survived. But I won't fight that lion again" I said.

"Being overconfident can be your downfall you know" Amy nuzzled on me.

"Not always. I'm fast, I'm strong, and powerful like my father. But that Medusa was very challenging to beat her. But Silver and Tails distracted her while it gave me more time to decapitate her" I said.

"That was brave of them to help you. I'm really proud of you" Amy looks into my eyes.

"Thanks my pink little rose" I smiled.


	17. Crush

**07/29/19**

**29 Reviews, 16 Favs, 17 Follows**

* * *

**(Scourge's POV)**

I was recovered from the infirmary place. Silver was watching me the whole time. I guess he is my half-brother after all; brothers looking after each other. I wonder if he's still talking to Blaze right now. I believe he has a crush on her but it's only a guess.

And now I don't have to worry of my mother's wrath anymore. I can't believe she wouldn't let me move on and live my own life.

I see Knuckles trying to be recovered from the paralysis for over an hour. But he still does not like his bat friend watching over him.

"Get away from me, thief! I can take care of myself!" Knuckles said, but he can't move his arms or legs just yet.

"Dawww what's the matter, can't stand a girl trying to help" Rouge teased him.

"Silence Rouge! When I regain mobility I'm gonna beat you good!" Knuckles growled.

That's when she slapped him hard, "Show respect to women, general!" She yelled.

"I don't need a woman in my life!" Knuckles scoffed.

"You have a nasty attitude like your daddy. How ungrateful!" Rouge glared.

"Hmph!" Knuckles huffed, but I saw Rouge slap him twice now.

"Ow! What the hell, woman?! Don't you think I suffered enough?!" Knuckles rubbing spot that Rouge slapped on. At least he's able to move his hands and arms for now.

"Because I don't like your attitude! If you somehow be nice to me then you would understand me! All we know is that Zeus is our grandfather! That makes our dads half siblings! Got that?!" Rouge yelled at him.

"Doesn't mean we are related on earth! I'm just not used to seeing you as the daughter of Hermes! You like stealing things! Like the time you stole my helmet that my dad gave me!" Knuckles yelled back.

"Enough guys! You're acting like children around here!" I interfered.

"Sorry" Both said at the same time.

"No, apologize to each other" I said.

"Do I really have to? That woman gets on my nerves!" Knuckles groans in frustration.

"Yeah, you lose your temper easily" I said and poked his chest.

"This is torturing my life! I'm sorry!" Knuckles shouted.

"Good, and I return the favor" Rouge snickered and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Are you kidding me?!" Knuckles was able to move his legs from the paralysis.

"I didn't do it, It wore off" Rouge said.

"You guys are like rivals of lovers" I rolled my eyes.

"Mmmhm?" Rouge smirked.

"Whatever" Knuckles scoffs.

"You really have a nasty attitude like your daddy" Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Why? Because he loves violence?" Knuckles said.

I decided to leave them. These two are like lover rivals that don't even try to get along.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I am in the underworld talking to my dad and his wife Persephone. I'm just glad they're okay. Gorgons can't turn gods into stone.

"Your friend Sonic did a good job bringing Medusa back here. She's gonna get a great punishment for her actions" Dad said.

"Yes but you could've sent demon souls to get her rather than threatening you to bring her back from the dead" I glared at him.

"I wanted to see if you could stop her before it was too late" Dad said.

"I didn't stop her, my cousin Sonic did. He has the blood of a god. Just like Perseus did" I said.

"Hades, you need to command your three-headed beast to make sure that no bad dead people escapes" Persephone said.

"Oh give me a break" He said.

That made me very angry when he's not responsible at anything. My red streaks became like flames and my eyes like a devil, "FATHER! You really need to take full responsibility!" I yelled at him with my scary dark voice.

"I'm Hades, son! I'm a bad god. I was banished by Zeus" Father said.

"ENOUGH!" Persephone yelled.

"Fine sorry my dear" Father stepped back.

"Men" Persephone scoffed.

"You're right my son, I need full responsibility of underworld. But counting the souls is hard" Dad said.

"That's why technology is better, faster, and holds records of everything. But I know you prefer ancient machines" I said.

"Yes, but I'm used to modern day society. Especially when I met your mom" Father said.

"And left her when I was a baby" I added.

"Yeah yeah. Change in subject" Father said.

"Never mind. Just make sure that gorgon woman doesn't escape again. That's your responsibility to make sure souls never leave the underworld" I glared.

"So be it. She'll pay for blackmailing me" Father left to deal with Medusa.

Persephone just scoffs in annoyance for being forced to marry my dad, "I wish I was away from this underworld but I can't escape. Anyways, next time you visit again, make sure your dad listens to you. Obviously he never listens to me"

"Fine, if I'm not around, try using your bossy attitude. Men get scared of bossy women. After all, if he's going to be a husband, husbands need to listen to wives" I said.

She nodded and left. I headed back to living world.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I was watching my winged horse doing one of his own horse combat skills on one of Knuckles walking statues. He kicks them with his hooves. And damn he can break them easily too.

I then saw him run over two warrior statues and then attacks a statue resembling a Sphinx and he smashes it with his hooves. He flew over some lion statues that followed him but he outran them and hits them with his wings. I gotta say my animal sidekick is becoming stronger, faster, and fearless.

"Hey boy wanna have some sugar?" I held out two sugar cubes. He flew over to me and ate them.

"And some cotton candy too?" I held out a blue cotton candy and he ate it.

"My horse is getting tougher. Yes you are. I love it when you're a brave big boy" I petted his snout and I got on his back, "Let's go buddy" I said.

Sky took flight and flew in the air above the island, "I'm liking my new home, Sky. My friends have two worlds within themselves. Same as me. Mortal world and the god world are one" I said.

Sky neighed and dives down, "Easy boy, Easy" I held onto his neck.

He slows down a bit among the clouds.

Then we flew down to the island, though Sky has to circle around to glide down. And he landed safely to let me jump off him.

"Good job boy" I pet him between his ears and he neighs happily.

I lead him to the other winged horses, "If I need you, hear my whistle" I said.

Sky nods and I headed back to my cabin. I still have Medusa's head in the box; I opened it to make sure her eyes are closed. It was still closed while her snake hair is like in a deep cryo sleep or something.

"I'm sorry, Medusa. You have to let Scourge live his own life" I said.

I put the lid back on and looked at the picture of me and Tails written Best Buddies.

"Heh, I'm glad our friendship is strong" I chuckled to myself.

I put the picture aside and decided to go for a walk.

It really feels like home right now I must admit. And making new friends is another thing as well. I don't care if they're my nieces or nephews but I think they're like friends to me. Especially Amy Rose, the one girl making me feels comfortable when arriving. No one knows if her mother is the daughter of Zeus. Main sources say she was simply born from the sea though. But no matter.

If Amy is my niece or no niece, she's the only love of my life. But she is cute as she is. I hope she's not busy again. I got out of the hut to go find her.

**x**

I walked all the way to her hut and found her sitting at a cliff.

"Heya Ames" I called out.

She turns around smiling sweetly, "Hi Sonikku" She said.

"How're you doing?" I asked her.

"Just fine" Amy said.

"Say, what was it like to be raised in Japan with your father?" I asked.

"It felt great but it was hard at first understanding Japanese but I eventually learned. I also enjoyed being at the beautiful parks there" Amy said.

"And what was it like when you found out that you're a demigod?" I asked.

"I was quite shocked when I found out" Amy said.

"Me too. It's like everyone thinks we're different. Half normal, half god. It's like we are a bridge between two worlds in one" I said.

"Yes, but our god parents left to keep balance" I said.

"Yeah, my mother had to return to Olympus to prevent all hatred, jealousy, and envy spreading on innocent people around the world. That's why she keeps the love in balance. So that mankind and our mobiankind do not destroy each other" Amy said.

"While my dad the weather and to be at the throne" I said.

"Look on the bright side; you look like your father. You're inherited his god abilities" Amy said.

"I do look like his hedgehog disguise. But yeah I can summon lightning and weather Amy" I said.

"And I spread love like my mom. But sometimes I don't like being attracted to the wrong guy. Back in my home country I was scared to be flirted by wrong men that don't know anything about love. Sometimes they think that love is just a fairytale" Amy sighs.

I scooted up close to Amy, "Love is part of life Amy. Hatred leads only to destruction" I said.

"Yes, All these wars, racism, sexism and so forth are destroying humanity and mobians" Amy said.

"But sometimes love finds a way to save the world. Just like we showed Scourge that he wasn't alone that he has a half-brother and cousins" I said.

"Yes. But I hope we can do the same to others" She said and hugged me.

"You are the daughter of Aphrodite. You are inherited by her" I said.

"Oh you don't have to remind me of it all the time" Amy said.

I chuckled at her annoyance, "I'm always gonna remind you. Your beauty drives me crazy every day when I see you as the daughter of Aphrodite. I saw your mom when I visited Olympus the other day to see my dad" I said.

"Really? Oh well the pink rose suits the blue wind" Amy nuzzled on my chest.

**(Silver's POV)**

I was training with my cousin Shadow since he's still trying hard to impress his crush. Typical son of the underworld.

I clashed my trident against his bident, "How's your baby sister, mate? Is she getting big?" I strained.

"She is getting stronger, Silver" Shadow blocks my move.

I worked my weapon and got in my stance to fight back, "Amigo, we will be adults when she's a teenager"

"Yeah but she will be a good fighter if she wants to be" Shadow said.

I blocked his weapon with mine, "You know she's your half-sister. She's not like us but she can be a great wrestler in Mexico, mate. Like your Tía Mara"

"I know she's pure mortal but I care for her" Shadow said and spins his weapon.

"How long will she find out that you're half mortal? You know you can't let her know that you see and talk to ghosts" I clashed my trident against his again. Damn it! It's always the clashing.

"Until she's ready at the right age" Shadow said.

"What? Like when she's five or eight?" I guess as we keep sparring.

"No, when she's mature enough to understand. I don't know what age she'll be when she's mature enough" Shadow blocked my weapon with his.

"Alright!" We kept sparring until we decided for a break.

"Damn it, it's always a tie" Shadow grumbled.

"It's training, mate. Not a real fight" I followed him to the cafeteria place to have something to eat. As always, I still choose sea food again. I had some sea bass today.

"Don't you ever get tired of eating sea food for the rest of your life?" Shadow asked in annoyance.

"I do eat sandwiches and salad at times" I said.

"You really need to eat food that is made on land, not just fish" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I get too carried away about sea life. And yeah I need to eat more land food" I said.

"You should start on food like taco" Shadow said.

"Uh, I'm Australian, mate. I'm sorta into American food. The reason why I eat sea food is because I'm like my dad. I'm like a big bad shark with an appetite for fish" I said, grabbing a table.

"You talk to fish" Shadow sat next to me.

"Alive ones, yes. Dead ones, no. If they're fish food, they're not alive" I said.

"I'm surprised no one called you fish face once" Shadow said.

"Nobody called me fish face in school" I said.

"Hmph, does your daddy call you a fish hog? I don't understand why fish food is the only thing you eat" Shadow said while having his taco.

"My dad usually calls me his little merman. I don't know, fish food gives me strength and sometimes restores my powers. The ocean is part of my life. It's what makes me who I am. Just like talking to the dead is what makes you who you are" I said, having my sea bass.

"Yeah right. But me talking to the dead scared the kids in school" Shadow said.

"Why? You said they can't see dead ghosts" I said.

"Well the way I spoke to the dead frightened young kids but not the older ones" Shadow said.

"I guess you need to be careful who you talk to when there are kids around. Kids at a young age can get very scared" I said.

"Yeah. Others thought I was hallucinating" Shadow said.

"But you weren't. It's not always easy being a demigod in the mortal world, Shads. We are a bridge between two worlds in one" I said.

"Please don't call me Shads" Shadow said.

"Why? You hate nicknames?" I asked.

"I'm used to being called Shadow. In my country I'm called Sombra" Shadow said as he finished his taco.

"Mate, everyone has nicknames. When you make friends they give each other nicknames" I said.

"Fine. Yours is Silvie right?" Shadow said.

"Sometimes. Tell me why you hate to be called Shads?" I asked.

"It sounds too soft" Shadow said.

"So? Doesn't mean it sounds stupid. And I heard you've been having eyes on the daughter of Artemis for the past few days" I smirked.

That made Shadow spit out his soda, "Caramba!"

"It's so obvious Shadow, I know you do" I said.

"Shut up! I'm trying to work on it. Dios mío!" Shadow growled.

"Okay fine!" I left him.

But that's when he did his scary black shadowy smoke form to stop me, "Agh! Stop doing that trick!"

"And I haven't forgotten that you're still trying to make your move on Blaze" Shadow smirked.

"Uh...What makes you say that? I'm not having goo goo eyes on her" I lied.

"You always swoon over her" Shadow grins coldly.

"I do not!" I lied again.

"I can see you're lying. Don't deny it" Shadow said.

"For god's sake! Don't make me feed you to the sharks" I growled angrily but it didn't scare him.

"I fear no shark" Shadow said.

"Okay okay. I do like her" I confessed.

"Was that so hard to tell the truth?" Shadow chuckled.

"Yes it is" I scoffed.

"She is your flaming feline" He said.

"I got to go see her now. If she's at her cabin" I said.

"I hope she claws you in the face like a regular cat" Shadow chuckled.

"Very funny" I rolled my eyes at him.

**x**

When I arrived at Blaze's cabin, I found her playing a harp. Just like her dad that is the god of sun and music. Man she's really good at playing it.

"Hi, Blaze" I said.

"Hello, fish boy. Still eating fish every day?" Blaze asked.

"Yup, and I thought cats eat fish" I smirked.

"I do but not always like you do" Blaze chuckled.

"I hope you were not reading about how your dad put a curse on Cassandra the Great. Everyone knows the story" I said.

"No I'm not" Blaze said.

"I know why, he placed a curse so no one would believe her warnings" I said.

"And that she refused to love my dad" Blaze said.

"Yeah. It's horrible with curses" I sat next to her.

"My dad knows about prophecies" Blaze said puts the harp aside.

"Hmmmm" I nodded at this, "Does they always come true?"

"Not always Silver" Blaze said.

"Anyways, how's mom in Egypt?" I asked.

"Doing just fine. But she does not handle the government problem there well" Blaze said.

"Why?" I held her hands in mine.

"Well you know since the military took over until next president" Blaze said.

"Sometimes presidents aren't always perfect" I said.

"Nor are monarchs" Blaze said.

"Blaze, sometimes we can't let our emotions rule us. It's like hatred will get the best of us. Your country stays strong. Just like how your ancestors used to worship cats in ancient times" I said.

"Yes, I got a collection of statues of them" Blaze said.

"Sometimes I wonder how long you had nine lives" I smirked.

"You're so naive Silver" Blaze smiled.

"I'm always naive because I spend more time in the sea and less time on land" I said.

"Hmmmm, I find seals cute" Blaze said.

"Hey! I'm cute like a dolphin" I pouted.

"Still cute as ever" Blaze giggled.

"Aw man!" I blushed.

"How long have you played with dolphins, turtles, and whales in the ocean? It's like you're their daddy" She teased me.

"Since I was a kid. They obey my every command" I said.

"Can I come for a swim with at the sea?" She asked.

"Uhhhh...okay. I thought cats don't like water" I teased again.

"Duh, tigers and jaguars swim" Blaze reminded me.

"I haven't forgotten, Blaze. Not ever cat and big cat likes the water. I always think that cats are mysterious" I chuckled.

"Right. Shall we?" She takes my hand.

"Yes, but you'll need a dolphin to help guide you" I said.


	18. Silver's Childhood

**08/06/19**

**31 Reviews, 16 Favs, 17 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

The next day was a gorgeous day for me to train with someone new. Yup, Amy Rose. Last night she received a staff with a heart at the top. She talked to her mom's avatar statue about having a weapon of her own and her mom granted her one.

"Now, show me what you got Amy!" I held my staff fully prepared.

"Please don't injure me. This is not a real fight" She hesitated.

"I'll be gentle" I assured Amy.

"You better be gentle to a lady" Amy said and tried to strike me but I blocked her with my bolt staff.

"And I hope you don't get seduced by my charming looks" I smirked.

"It's gonna take a lot more!" Amy countered.

She spins around and struck her staff against mine, "Spinning is a good trick" She grins.

"Just don't get dizzy" I pushed her against the wall with my staff, making her look at me, "Don't get too distracted, my little rose"

She kicked me off, "You need to be a gentleman, Sonikku"

I spin my staff and was ready for a counter attack, "I'm more than just a gentleman" I said.

"You need to be more of a fighter" Amy managed to strike at my staff off my hands and pinned me down.

"Geez, woman. I never seen you aggressive" I groaned.

"Scary huh?" She smirked.

"Nope" I managed to flip over as I pinned her down, "Gotcha!"I taunted her.

"Sneaky boy" Amy said.

"You know, I like this position when a man is dominant against his woman" I smirked.

"Very funny" Amy rolls her eyes and pushes me off her.

"Are you sure you're not related to Cupids?" I teased.

"No I am not" Amy said.

"And let's make sure our hormones don't kick in. I really don't want that on my conscience" I shuddered if I went crazy for sex.

"Perv!" Amy teased and flipped me over.

"Ugh! Me? A pervert?" I grinned.

"You aren't that lusty right?" Amy gave me a sly grin.

"Nope, because lust is like a mind control for sexual desires. And I don't have that in my conscience" I managed to flip over so I can be on top of her, "Unless you don't go in heat to turn me into a predator and yourself as my prey. I would be scared"

"Keep those thoughts away!" Amy said, then rolled over so she was on top.

"Really? Flipping over to be who's on top? Not very ladylike" I chuckled.

"You started" Amy said and leans down to give me a kiss on the cheek.

I blushed when she did that and we got up, "Enough for now Ames" I said.

"It's like you wanted me to win" Amy said.

"I did" I replied threw my staff aside.

"Are you trying to let me win the easy way or that you don't like fighting women?" Amy asked.

"No I tested you" I said.

"Really Sonikku?" She asked.

"I did" I grinned.

"I don't know why it always has to be ladies first" Amy rolled her eyes.

"No idea, men are last" I said.

"Silly it's just a term" Amy said.

"Alright. So what do you wanna do now?" I changed the subject.

"Make out?" Amy smirked seductively.

"You bad girl" I smirked.

**(Silver's POV)**

Blaze was brushing my quills since she's in the mood for it and I'm the only one with long quills than my cousins.

"Do you ever get mad at people dumping garbage and sewers in the ocean?" Blaze asked my brushing my quills.

"Sometimes but they don't have a choice. But I do get mad if the pollution kills the ocean life. There have been sunken ships, warships, submarines, and mostly planes in the ocean. But sometimes it helps give bigger fish homes. Like sharks" I said.

"Mmmhmm. But turtles will mistake plastic bags for jellyfishes and they choke on them. But tiger sharks can eat garbage too" Blaze said.

"Weird. But still, the barrier reef will take thousands of years to recover and gain immunity to waste" I said.

"You have seen sunken ships and submarines in the ocean, have you? Were there any sharks in there?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, mostly reef sharks and hammerhead sharks. But well once I met a great white shark" I said.

"Some people fear them; whenever shiny things or reflected light are around it attracts them. And some attack surfers. I don't if they really do eat humans" Blaze said.

"They don't, they can tell the difference between seal and dolphin from humans. They always let go but leave fatal injuries to humans or severe. The movie Jaws gave the Great White a bad rep" I said.

"But there were a few people that lost a limb" Blaze said.

"Or a large piece of flesh" I added with her.

"Ugh. I can picture that already" Blaze shuddered at the thought.

"If only my father can make sharks not attack on shore but he protects the balance of life in the ocean" I said.

"Mmmm, otherwise they are defenseless if they never attack" Blaze said finishing combing me.

"Yes, well, sometimes there have been survivors. Anyways, I'm just gonna head in the ocean. Just to be sure there's no kraken around here" I teased her about the kraken.

"Hilarious, and before you go you need to eat fruits. I picked cut up apples. Last night you had vegetables but you haven't had fruits in like two weeks. Your mortal body needs vitamins" Blaze hands me a bowl of cut up apple pieces.

This made me groan in frustration, "Fine. You sound like my mom" I ate a little fast.

"You are a bit whiny aren't you Silver?" Blaze snickered.

"Enough" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just saying is that your mortal side needs to eat food made on land" Blaze said.

"Right. You got a point there" I said as I try to eat as quickly as I can. As much as I like apples but I'm still into sea food.

"Remember, we are all half mobian. I admire that you're like a merman but I care about what you need to eat" Blaze said.

"I understand" I replied.

"But enough about that, anything else?" Blaze asked.

"Eh, maybe some Subway sandwich later" I handed back the bowl, Anyways, see you later, Blaze. If I grow a mermaid tail, hear me sing" I teased her again.

"Okay sweetie" She blew a kiss at me.

I blushed at this and headed to the beach to get into the ocean. I got into the water and swam down to the reef. Down there was a lot of life, sea turtles and fishes. Oh, and thousands of stingray migration too.

I see a pack of dolphins leaping in and out on the surface. This should be fun to be like them. Even if I still have legs.

I thrust up to the surface to join them in leaping out of the water and back down, mimicking their movements, "YAAAAAAAAHOOOO!"

I got back down in the water with the dolphins and swim alongside them. I remember the first time I joined these mammals. But I also remember when my dad made the great white shark to teach me my demigod abilities.

**(Flashback)**

_I was 7 years old when my father gave the shark the ability to talk to me and give me my first swimming lesson._

_"__You are the son of Poseidon. You inherited his powers and abilities like all his sons; Nereus, Proteus, and Triton. And now it is your turn to follow your brothers' footsteps and become a legend like them" The talking shark said to me. _

_"__This is so cool! I knew this wasn't a dream, mate! I mean I know how to swim but I can't swim like a shark. I have legs, mate" I said. _

_"__Don't worry, child. Your god side can do a lot more than just swimming. It's time you went deeper and discover your demigod abilities" The shark said as I jumped in the ocean to follow him._

_I followed the shark deeper into the water and caught up with him._

_"__Whoa, I did not know I could swim like this! Am I going to become a fish, mate?" I asked the shark._

_"Almost. You share your father's ability to breathe underwater and yes even speak, see and hear underwater" The shark said._

_"__This is so awesome! I can breathe water and air! What else can I do?" I asked. _

_"__Your body is equipped to survive the extreme cold and pressure. And your eyes adjust to see in the dark" The shark said. _

_He led me to the ship graveyard on the bottom. It was dark at first but my vision adjusts to help me see in the dark._

_When it became clearer everything looked more beautiful and shiny. "It's so...bioluminescent! Does this also mean I'm able to talk to fish? Back at the shore, I could've sworn I heard fish talking" I asked the shark._

_"Yes, I'm a fish too you know" The Shark chuckled._

_"__I knew it! I knew those bullies were wrong about me. I wasn't crazy or imagining things! I can't believe the entire time my father is Poseidon! This is the best day of my life!" I shouted in joy._

_"I'm glad you enjoy it already" The shark said._

_"__When can I meet my father?" I asked._

_"Soon enough, you discovered your heritage" The shark assured._

**(End of flashback)**

That was a long time ago and now that I'm 14 years old, I'm becoming stronger like my father. I sure hope my mom and step-father is doing okay now after the attacks now.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I was spending some time with Nebula at my home country. I brought her here to understand my world.

"Every year on Día de los Muertos, people put food and sometimes gifts on the ofrenda for their ancestors. Like a bridge between the dead and the living where the ancestors' spirits can cross over to the living world to visit their family" I explained everything.

"Interesting, Shads. Is that why people put on make-up to look like skeletons? To celebrate the holiday?" Nebula asked.

"Yes, and we also put fireworks too. Everywhere I go, I see dead ghosts looking like skeletons with paintings on their faces on the holiday. I don't know how they do that but it only happens in Mexico" I said.

"Does your late friend Maria have it?" Nebula asked.

"No, she looks almost like when she was alive" I said.

"How is she doing? I know how hard it is to see her as a ghost but she's always in your heart and memory. Every ancestor is always there for their descendants" Nebula said.

"Si, she was my first human friend" I said.

"How old was she when she died?" She asked.

"Very young when she was in second grade. A psycho terrorist murdered 7 innocent children at the school. I could've saved them but I couldn't risk revealing my Demigod abilities. I wished my dad gave them a second chance to live but he didn't. Ever since then, I hated my dad" I said.

"Oh Shadow" Nebula hugged me.

"That's why I prefer my mortal family" I said.

"Shadow, your cousins and your friends are like a family to you. Friendship gives strength, bravery, and courage. You were raised by your mom's side of the family. But now that you're grown up and moved to that island, you discovered that you are not the only Demigod" Nebula said.

She's right, I have two cousins on my father's side of the family but I have more relatives and ancestors on my mom's side of the family.

"Yep, what's funny is that your mom once never wanted kids until modern ages. Is it because she felt lonely?" I guessed.

"No, when she noticed that the gods going down to earth, hookup with mortals, and have demigod children. She felt that she needed a child that can follow her footsteps. So she met my dad in the village at Peru. And I came around and she had to leave me and my dad. As I got older my dad married my stepmom and they have a son, my half-brother. My dad wanted me to take his place but I was not fit in to be the chief of my people because I'm not pure mortal like them. So I decided to have my brother take my dad's place" Nebula explained the whole story.

"That's interesting to hear Nebula. How are they doing now?" I asked again.

"They're doing fine. My brother Alejandro is doing very good at being trained by my dad. But he's only 10 and I'm 16" Nebula said.

"He'll be a good leader one day" I said.

"I know he will" She said.

We ended up at the cemetery where I see dead ghosts walking around waiting for their families to give flowers on their tombstones.

"How many can you see?" Nebula asked since she can't see them.

"Dozens of them" I said.

"Okay, even more I guess" Nebula said.

"They are walking around waiting for their families to come and give flowers on their tombstones" I said.

I see Maria coming out of her grave but I gestured her to stay quiet because I don't want Nebula to think I'm crazy.

"That's your childhood friend's grave? Maria" Nebula looked at the name of her tombstone.

"Yes, Maria Robotnik. She lived with her Grandpa at town prior to her deadly disease" I said.

"Is her grandfather still alive?" She asked me.

"No, he died way before she died" I said.

"It's a pity. But you're never alone" Nebula hugged me again.

"I know. Friendship is very strong. But sometimes a strong love bring things together" I said as I put marigold flowers on Maria's grave. Marigold or Aztec flowers in general, to represent the fragility of life.

"She'll love these" Nebula said.

"Yeah, she loves these kinds of flowers" I said.

"Are those the kind of flowers your people put on the holiday?" Nebula asked.

"Yes" I nodded.

"You can see Maria standing near her grave?" She asked.

"Yes, but I can't let you know what she's saying. There are people around the cemetery. I don't want them to think I'm crazy" I said.

"Alright, if you say so. But I know you are not crazy" Nebula said.

"Glad you say so" I said in relief.


	19. Cetus Jr

**08/09/19**

**33 Reviews, 16 Favs, 17 Follows**

* * *

**(Silver's POV)**

Everything seemed quiet in the open water of the ocean. I checked everything around my country to be sure that the aquatic creatures are doing okay. So far, everything seemed okay for now.

Just then, I see someone underwater near the old submarine underwater. It's gotta be my dad. And very right, it was him.

"Hello there son" Dad saw me.

"Father? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

My father appears in his human form with a beard, Greek toga, and his golden trident.

"I don't have much time. There's another sea monster that's gonna rise up soon. You need to warn your friends" My dad said.

"What do you mean? What's going on? I thought you're able to control all life in the ocean" I said, a little confused of what my dad is trying to tell me.

"Except this one. It's a descendant of Cetus. It's coming to that island in a matter of minutes" My dad said.

"Then I better get going!" I said in shock and swam back.

I can feel sound waves coming from the trench. It's gotta be Cetus Jr. I need to hurry!

When I was getting close I jumped out of the sea and landed on the shore.

"I must find the others before Cetus!" I ran all the way to the village.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I was doing some strength lifting like my brother Hercules. Right now I was lifting 110 pounds weights. I do feel stronger by these.

"15...16...17...18...19...20!" I counted as I lifted the weights.

But I better not strain too much so I put them down, "Phew"

"You're still scrawny. No offense" Amy said.

"A bit more and its showing" I said, looking at my almost bulk arms.

"You look good no matter what Sonikku" Amy said.

"Do you think I can lift that giant lion like Hercules did?" I smirked.

"No, since you got scratched by one" Amy said.

"Come on, I don't fear danger. My bolt staff is filled with courage and justice" I twirled my bolt staff.

"I can see that Sonic. You are a brave warrior" Amy walked up to me.

"Thanks. But we demigods are a bridge between two worlds in one" I said.

"SONIC! SONIC!" Silver running towards me in a panic.

"What's wrong now? Is it the fish peeing and pooping everywhere in the ocean again?" I asked in frustration.

"No! A second Cetus is coming!" He told us.

"A Cetus?!" I was shocked.

"I thought the original one was killed by Perseus years ago" Amy said.

"This is a descendant of Cetus!" Silver said.

We felt a tremble like an earthquake, "The barrier! The monster is here!" Silver panicked.

"You talk to fish! Tell it to leave!" I glared.

"It's not a fish! It's a sea monster! I talk to fish, not sea monsters! It's bigger than the hydra! Get your lightning bolt ass on that horse and distract it!" Silver yelled at me in anger.

"Sound the alarm!" I shouted and ran to Sky with Amy.

We flew up in the sky and saw how a massive shape took form in the water, "Oh my god! Silver wasn't joking" I said.

"That thing must be 40 meters long!" Amy gasps.

"We're going down for a fight! Dive Sky!" I commanded Sky.

"Wait! It has a big mouth!" Amy screamed.

"Pull over!" I made Sky get away from Cetus when he opened his mouth.

"It's too big, Sonic! Any minute that monster will destroy the barrier field!" Amy said.

"Tell everyone to get underground! But I need to get Medusa's head! It's the only thing to stop that monster!" I said.

"Got it" Amy ran off to get everyone to safety.

I watched as the barrier was cracking, "I gotta find the head quick! Sky, get those mythical animals to safety!" I said.

He nods and ran off. I went to find Medusa's head where I kept it.

The barrier from the pounding of the monster is causing trembles on the ground. It nearly made me lose my balance but I kept going, "Damn it!" I sped to my cabin to find Medusa's head.

I found the box and opened it finding the head with her eyes closed, "Time for some use my half-brother did"

I'm gonna need a backpack to carry her head. So I stuffed it into the back pack and hurried out as a loud boom was heard, the barrier has shattered.

"Shit!" This was not good; I gotta summon my horse quickly before the monster destroys the island.

**(Amy's POV)**

I managed to get everyone safe but Cetus has gotten ashore!

"Get back you creep!" Silver held his hands out to summon a waterspout to get the monster off the shore.

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cetus roared from nearly getting sucked in by the waterspout.

Damn it! It's not strong enough to move that beast off the shore.

"HEY BEAST!" I heard Knuckles charge.

He raised his sword and jumps up to try stab the beast with it but Cetus swats him away like a fly. Typical Knuckles! He never thinks or analyzes the situation.

"So you want it rough huh?!" Knuckles tries to hold his ground, "Well I show you rough!" He rears back and threw the sword like a boomerang.

"Silver, keep trying! It's gonna kill Knuckles!" I pleaded.

"I'm trying but the waterspout is not strong enough to suck the beast in the funnel!" Silver struggling to make his waterspout stronger.

"Please Hurry Sonic!" I begged for Sonic to arrive in time.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I rode my winged horse while carrying my backpack with Medusa's head. I can see that Silver is struggling to make his waterspout stronger to move the beast off the shore.

"Hang on guys!" I jumped down to the ground with the backpack.

I gotta find its eyes to make it look at a Medusa's dead stare eyes.

"I got the head!" I showed the backpack and picked out the head.

Please work! I can't risk seeing if Medusa's eyes are open. Cetus rears back and prepares to strike my friends when I ran up a cliff holding the head.

"HEY CETUS!" I shouted to get his attention. He looks at me and I jumped with Medusa's head at him. I can see that the snake hair hissed loudly which could mean that Medusa's eyes are open. I looked away from it while holding it up.

Once that happened I see Cetus' movement suddenly slows down as its entire body slowly turns to stone. Very slowly its body was turning into stone. Just like from the Clash of the Titans movie.

I closed Medusa's eyes as Cetus is now a statue standing there, well until it's pieces are starting to crack and it falls, turning the pieces into debris.

"Shit!" I used my hyper speed to move everyone out of the way from the debris falling down on them. Through my hyper speed everyone stood still in slow motion time as I grabbed everyone one by one away from the falling debris.

"Phew" I gave a sigh in relief, "Everyone okay?" I asked.

"Never been better" Knuckles said.

"For a moment there I thought we would end up in Hades' underworld" Rouge said.

"We don't deserve such fate early" Knuckles said.

"Yeah. And you fought well" Rouge smirks.

"I nearly got killed!" Knuckles yelled.

"I know Knuckie" Rouge hugs him.

I then turned to Amy, "You ok Ames?"

"Yeah, just a bruise" Amy said.

"I'm just happy to see you guys alive. That debris would've crushed you all of it weren't for my speed" I said.

"Yeah but the barrier is broken" Silver said.

"My mother can repair it. I hope" Amy said.

"Good" I hugged her for comfort.

"You nearly scared me to death, Sonikku. Don't ever do that again" Amy hugged me back.

"I am like my brother Perseus." I said.

"Young love" Rouge chuckled at how Amy and I are hugging like lovers.

"Oh man" I blushed at her comment.

**x**

A while later after we defeated the descendant of Cetus and brought the barrier back by Aphrodite, I decided to have something to eat at the cafeteria place. I choose mashed potatoes and beef.

"Another monster defeated" I said proudly.

"I could've turned that monster to stone but I know you wanted to save the island" Scourge said, he was having king crab legs.

"It would've been your heroic moment" I said.

"My cold stone stare is not strong enough to turn that thousand ft. monster; only my mom's. I'm half gorgon, remember. I'm not like my mom" Scourge said.

"Fair point. But if there's another monster that is like the size of that Nemean Lion you do the cold stone stare" I said, eating the pieces of the beef.

"It depends on the size I can turn" Scourge said.

"Okay, your cold stone stare only works on living beings, not undead?" I asked curiously.

"Nope, because they are already dead. My stone stare only works on a living being that has eyes that are windows to the souls. Undead beings don't have souls" Scourge said.

"I see. Well I hope no more monster will come" I said.

"Well, I've seen a lot of them for centuries. They went into hiding from the mortal world" Scourge said, eating his king crab rolls.

"I better hope it's not Scylla next" I said.

"I know a little bit of it; legendary monster that lived on one side of a narrow channel of water, opposite her counterpart Charybdis. And something about Odysseus in the story" Scourge said.

"Yes. And she killed some of Odysseus men" I said.

"Yeah. But that's just a story. Centuries ago when I met Circe she thought I would love her but she was wrong. She was only interested in cutting my once snake hair. I tricked her if she turned into a mobian hedgehog I would trade my snake hair. I never saw her again" Scourge said.

"Why did she want your snake hair?" I asked, finishing my lunch.

"I don't know; something about adding an ingredient to create a spell for her staff. Circe is a sorceress. She turns humans into animals" Scourge said.

"Yeah like pigs or sheep. Instead she made you a hedgehog" I said.

"Yep, see you later" He left.

"Wait" I stopped him, "Do you ever feel scared if someone tried to decapitate you?"

"Well now that I'm mortal so yes" Scourge said.

"I'm sorry I removed your choker off your neck. I was gonna kill you but I couldn't because all I saw was sadness in you. I hope you're not pissed off at me" I said.

"Yes, well now I wanna live a mortal life so it does not matter" He said.

"Okay we're good" I smiled.

"I did like being immortal but I only wanted it to avenge my mom but now that I'm mortal I don't need to live in the past" Scourge said.

"That's good. And now your victims forgave you" I said.

"Except my mom but I don't care about her" Scourge said.

"Yeah, she only wanted you as her pawn" I said.

"Very likely. Now I gotta go" Scourge said.

"Good luck" I watched him leave.


	20. Mystery Person

**08/20/19**

**34 Reviews, 18 Favs, 18 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

The next day was very peaceful and quiet. And that I'm giving my pegasus a bath which made him feel relaxed and happy.

"Almost done boy. After we get you dry I'll brush your mane" I said, turning off the water hose.

Sky shook the water off while I brought a towel. I dried him off where it's still wet.

"Good boy Sky" I petted him and neighed in happiness as I combed his mane.

"Wanna go for a ride later?" I asked and Sky neighs as in agreeing with me.

Then I noticed Tails coming, "Hi Sonic" He waved.

"Hello there" I greeted Tails.

"Been washing your horse I see" Tails said

"Yup, and combing his mane too" I said, combing my horse's mane.

"Good. I can see you two got a special bond" Tails said.

"He's my one badass Pegasus. Isn't that right, big boy?" I petted his snout.

Sky neighs as in 'yes' and looked at Tails.

"For a Pegasus he's cute like a horse. What made you choose him?" Tails asked.

"He seems to be right for my type; fast and strong" I said.

"And the color of his fur?" Tails asked.

"Reminds me of the clouds in the sky" I said.

"It fits him" He said.

"Yup. You should have your own" I said.

"Thanks but no thanks. Though I tire out if I fly too long" Tails noted his own twin tails.

"Sometimes a hero or princess has an animal sidekick. Sky is my animal sidekick" I said as I finished combing my horse's mane.

"Yeah most of them are horses" Tails said.

"Wanna come along for a ride?" I jumped up on Sky.

"Sure" Tails jumped on.

"Okay, Sky. But gently for my pal" I said to my horse.

Sky ran up to flap his wings and flew in slower speed in the sky when we flew higher up.

"YEEEEEHAW!" I heard Tails cheer out.

"WHOOOOHOOOO!" I cried out in joy when Sky flew sideways.

Sky then flew just above the island in the clouds as I and Tails hold on tight during the flight, flying over the village, the lake and the mountain of the island.

When we flew down we flew up in front of a waterfall and over it to get back down.

"Awesome man!" I shouted.

Sky neighed loudly as he glided down to land, circling around to find a wider area to land. Eventually he found one and slowed down to land.

"Man that was a blast!" Tails whooped.

"Hell yes" I said as we got off Sky.

"That's my good boy. Yes you are" I petted my Pegasus for being a good boy to my best pal.

"Alright I'm off to see Sticks" Tails said before leaving.

"Make sure you clean your feathers like a bird" I told my Pegasus.

Sky nods and turns his head back to clean his wings.

"Time to go back to my cabin as well. See you later, Sky" I ran back to my hut.

**(Unknown's POV)**

For thousands of years that half gorgon tricked me! It's time that I release Kronos so he can destroy his Great-grandchildren once and for all!

Olympus will fall with the gods as well as the underworld. Medusa and Cetus Jr may have failed but I won't. Soon the Demigods and their pretty island will face its doom!

And that half gorgon will pay! I will make sure of that! And his demise will be gruesome!

**(Sonic's POV)**

I am training with Shadow again since he's trying to move on from his childhood dead friend.

"Come on, Sombra! You're gonna exhaust yourself all day!" I clashed my bolt staff against his bident.

"Stop calling me by my real Spanish name!" Shadow pushes me against the wall.

"Ugh! Isn't that your real name?" I grinned and kicked him off me.

"Yes but only my family calls me by that name!" He lands on his feet. He holds his bident in defense.

"I'm your cousin. Does that make me part of the family?" I grinned and held my weapon.

"You're not Spanish like me, Americano!" Shadow ran up towards me.

I was prepared and used my staff to lock his weapon and deflect it off, "Shield!" I made it a shield when Shadow attacks again.

"Ugh!" He got deflected by my shield.

"Gotcha!" I smirked.

"Watch and learn!" Shadow growls.

He turns his weapon into a sword with skulls, "Now that's just deathly terrifying" I pretended to be scared.

"Surely you can do better!" Shadow prepares himself.

"You're on! Sword!" I made my shield shape-shift into a sword.

We swung our weapons together and engaged in a lock up struggle.

"Are you intense, Sombra?" I grinned while straining.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME SOMBRA!" Shadow yelled and pushed me hard to the ground.

"Ugh! Geez, you really have a sensitive side!" I whacked him hard with my weapon.

"GAH! I warned you!" He growled.

"I'm not scared of your dark evil side like your daddy" I glared and tried to electrify him.

"GAAAH! You dare use lightning?!" Shadow growled, his fur standing up from the bolts

"Hands! Lightning with my hands!" I imitated as Shazam as my lightning tried to strike him.

"Whoa!" He dodged them, "Think this is funny?!" Shadow yelled.

"Son of Zeus, remember? I'm electrifying" I grinned and twirled my bolt staff.

"Don't forget I'm son of Hades!" Shadow said.

"But you never wanted to be like your real dad" I reminded him.

"On my own terms, I'm different from him but I decide what to do!" Shadow said.

"You're still half him. Can't escape what you are" I said.

He muttered something in Spanish for a few seconds before resuming in a fight, "Less talk more fight!" He changed subject.

We continued sparring for another ten minutes until it was time for a break. I turned my sword back to a staff while Shadow made his sword to a bident.

"And for the last time, call me Shadow" Shadow glared.

"You know I love you, cousin" I teased.

"Hmph!" Shadow scoffs in annoyance.

Typical cousin; I used my cute puppy eyes to look adorable so that he can see how serious I am.

"Aaaagh! Alright, that's enough of that!" Shadow gave in when I did that to him, "Training dismissed"

"Hehehe...was I adorable like your sister?" I chuckled.

"Something like that but not that cute" Shadow said.

I put my staff aside and bro-fist with him, "Good job on the training"

"Yeah, thanks. Next time don't try to annoy me again" Shadow glared.

"Alright" I replied and we headed back to the village.

"Do you think you can fight a titan? Like our dads did to defeat the titans and our grandfather Kronos" I asked.

"We'll see. No evil titan has been seen for millennia. Atlas however still holds up the sky" Shadow said.

"Well, there was one human titan that was freed by Hercules" I said.

"Which was it?" Shadow asked.

"Prometheus; that was chained by my dad and he spent eternity by an eagle eating his liver" I said.

"Oh, him yes. But his liver regenerated each time" Shadow said.

"Yup. But still, I fought the lion, the Minotaur, the hydra, and Medusa. I don't know if I can really fight a titan. They were defeated a long time ago" I said.

We headed to the cafeteria place and I picked the same food made from America. Shadow picked his favorite Mexican food and we grabbed a seat.

"But what I've heard is that Kronos devoured his children but Zeus managed to free Hades and Poseidon before they beat him up and banished him" I talked a bit more of Kronos.

"To the pit of Tartarus yes" Shadow said.

"We don't need to worry about them now" I said.

I just hope I'm right because every monster I fought makes everything bigger. And titans can be very big. So the chance of beating them is slim.


	21. Circe's Plan

**08/30/19**

**36 Reviews, 20 Favs, 20 Follows**

* * *

**(Shadow's POV)**

I am in my father's underworld staring at the river of dead souls.

"Sometimes you look like a vampire with red eyes. No offense" Nebula said.

"None taken, I'm born like this" I responded.

"I noticed. I have my mom's fur color and my papa's eyes" Nebula said.

"Nice. Well I'm glad no one called me a monster in my childhood" I said.

"Why would anyone call you a monster?" She asked.

"Well because my red eyes gave some other kids nightmares" I said.

"Some mobians always judge a book by its cover, Shads. There are other mobians that have red eyes. You're not the only one" Nebula said.

"Yes. And did anyone get jealous of your archery skills?" I asked her.

"Nope" She shook her head.

"I wonder why because you never miss a shot" I said, looking at the arriving dead souls entering the river.

"I got a good eye at it" Nebula said.

"Yeah. And have you always thought that people just restart their lives after death?" I said.

"Well until you show me this" Nebula said.

"Want to see more?" I asked her again.

"Sure. Just make sure I don't fall in the river. I heard they say that if the living being falls in, their life gets drained" Nebula said.

"Yes since we're mortal we can die if we touch it" I said and we walked through the underworld.

"But not immortals like the gods" Nebula said.

"Yep" I nodded.

We came up to Cerberus and he was having a nap this time.

"I know you have the ability to talk to the dead but I have the ability to talk to animals. I don't know if your dad's three-headed dog is an animal" Nebula said.

"He's a monster but acts like a guard dog" I said petting him, Cerberus woke up and wagged his dragon like tail.

"Okay, he seems happy. They seem happy" Nebula said.

"Yes, I gave each head names. Punchy, Slash and Brutus" I said.

"I thought you would give them names that rhyme with each other" Nebula said.

"Well I ran out of ideas" I said.

"How lazy you are" She teased me.

"Says you" I shook my head.

"Hey, I've seen you praying to those photos on the table. When was the last time you hanged out on the island?" Nebula smirked.

"This is the first time I hang out with someone alone" I said.

"Only me, Shads. But what's wrong with everyone on the island?" Nebula said, watching the souls in the river moving.

"I just want to be by myself that's all. And Sonic is just a pain in the ass to me" I said.

"It's how your cousin is, Shads. You just gotta follow his sense of humor, not ignore it. It's like how my brother annoys me but I just go with the humor to make him laugh. Sometimes, we have to open our feelings to everyone, Shads. Think of this way, Sonic is Persephone and you are Hades. When Persephone tries to open up her feelings for Hades, what does Hades do?" Nebula said.

"He...just...gets stubborn and never listens to a single thing from her" I sighs.

"That's exactly what you're doing to everyone, Shads. Yes, I know you don't like being called Sombra by anyone but it's your real Spanish name. They haven't forgotten that your other name is Shadow" Nebula said.

"If that's the case, you're right about that" I agreed with Nebula.

"Yes, so don't push anyone away in your life. Well except for your worst enemies" Nebula said.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I was at the garden field collecting fruits and vegetables with Silver and Amy. Just to help out with food and stuff. It was also a garden by Sally the daughter of Demeter. But now one of us has to take her place.

"Silver, we are collecting, not eating" I reminded him when I see him eating an apple.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist" He chuckles nervously.

"Just keep collecting" I rolled my eyes at this.

"How long did it take you to eat food made on land?" Amy asked.

"Well I started eat more land food when I was seven" Silver said.

"Really Silver? You ate and drank only sea food when you were born?" Amy said.

"I was hanging around with sharks and dolphins when I grew up. I was a child back then. I expected to eat candy and junk food like normal kids but I choose sea food" Silver said and continues to eat apples while Amy and I continue collecting.

"Is your mobian side telling you to eat apples?" Amy asked.

"Yes it's good for the teeth, makes them stronger" Silver said.

"I don't think so" Amy said.

"I hope your teeth don't turn into a shark's teeth" I teased him.

"And I hope you don't walk around with a body of electricity" Silver smirked.

"Boys" Amy rolled her eyes.

Eventually I went picking some lettuces and put them in another basket. Amy picked up some radish while Silver pulled up carrots.

"Man, Sally sure knew how to make vegetables" I said.

"Mmmhm. She and I used to plant together" Silver said.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yes, She even made yummy raspberry jam" Silver said.

"Fascinating" I said.

"Her recipes are still there" Silver said.

**(Scourge's POV)**

"Look, I know I still hold a grudge on your mom but it's just not leaving me. My aunts raised me to hate Athena for cursing them" I said to Miles.

"I don't blame you Scourge but it was kinda a stupid punishment Mom did" Tails said.

"My mom keeps blaming your mom for this but it was my mom who caused all of this. For having an affair with Poseidon in your mom's temple" I said.

"That was the mistake she made. But turning into monsters as punishment is stupid" Tails said.

"And you saw how many warriors and horses she turned into stone at her lair" I said.

"Yes. Until Perseus arrived" Tails said.

"But let's change subject" I said.

"I know. For centuries I wasted my life for avenging her. I can't believe she only used me as her pawn" I said.

"But now you don't have to. For years I thought I was a freak because of my twin tails" Tails said.

"I thought the same way with my snake quills too. As a human I meant" I said.

"Sometimes we have to understand a person on the inside, not the outside" Tails said.

"Yes. I really wish I didn't kill Sally and the others" I said.

"You didn't literally kill her, you turned into stone" Tails corrected me.

"Yes but her soul is still in underworld" I said turning away.

"But she has forgiven you" Tails said.

"True but I need some time alone" I said.

"I respect your opinion Scourge. Take care" Tails said before he left. I sat on a rock and fed one of my snake quills.

"Do you really think our aunts are alive or dead, guys?" I asked one of my snake quills. Two of them nodded while the other three shook their heads.

"Man, it's just lonely without them. Me being the last gorgon really feels lonely" I said. And come to think I did all this for nothing.

"Come to think of it, do you guys ever like being attached to my quills? Literally?" I asked them.

"Yessssss, we are your pets aren't we?" One of the snakes spoke.

Yes, I have the ability to talk to snakes.

"But when you were human you had like 20 of us on your head" The upper left snake said.

"Well it's easier with you six on my head" I said and pet it.

"Though it was annoying hiding us with a hood" The middle snake said.

"I had no choice, guys. Circe nearly tried to cut all your heads off" I said.

"You do care" They said.

"Yes" I nodded.

"There he is. The not only last gorgon" I saw the Fate Cousins comings towards me, still wearing sunglasses to hide their 'no eyes'.

"What the hell are you talking about. I'm the last gorgon on Earth" I raised a brow.

"Actually, your aunts are still alive. We saw Circe planning to lure you to Mt. Olympus in Greece" Jet said.

"What?! They're alive?!" I gasped as my snake quills hissed in confusion.

"Only we can tell your fate remember" Jet said.

"What is Circe planning me to do? I haven't seen her for centuries and I know she wants my snake quills. I'm not letting her keep my aunts as hostages. Tell me what she is planning" I demanded to know.

"She has found your grandfather's remains in the Tartarus and she plans to release him. Destroying all life on this planet. Including demigods. But only the descendants of Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon can stop Kronos with their god weapons and send him back to Tartarus" Jet said.

"So she wants me to surrender? Not happening because I know she won't keep her word this time. She's a sly fox. Literally I mean. She has changed into a mobian red fox" I said as my snakes hissed.

"In a manner of speaking. Cronos will unleash the other titans when he's free. Your destiny lies with Earth" Storm said.

"Not until I change my destiny. That bitch is so gonna get what she deserves" I growled and went find my brother.

"Remember, it's inevitable" Wave said.

"I don't believe inevitable" I said and I ran to my brother's house to warn him.

**(Silver's POV)**

I was in my cabin having fruits and vegetables that I collected at the garden field. Blaze was right that I need something to keep my mobian side healthy.

"Now to see how this fruit salad is like" I had my fruit salad mix.

"Silver! We're in trouble!" I heard Scourge.

"Again?" I was shocked.

"This is much worse, man!" Scourge said.

"Tell me everything" I said.

After Scourge told me everything I was horrified. He wasn't joking, he was very serious, "Circe wants you?!"

"Not just me, she wants to slice my snake quills. There's no way I'm going to Greece to sell them. But if I don't, she'll release our grandfather" Scourge said.

"Why didn't you turn her into stone to stop her?" I asked.

"I thought I could but she cast a spell on herself to prevent from looking at me directly in the eyes. And right now she's a mobian fox to blend in to the mortal world to find me for centuries but she never found me" Scourge said.

"Scourge, she's not going anywhere near you to steal your snake quills. My cousins and I will stop her and Kronos. We are the descendants. Our dad and uncle's stopped Kronos and now it's our turn to do the same" I said with justice.

"Fine, but be careful then" Scourge said.

"But we need you, brother. You know a lot about her. We can't do this without you" I said.

"I'm not putting anyone in danger again. My eyes are very dangerous and I don't want to turn anyone into statues again. Accidental or on purpose, it's very dangerous" Scourge said, looking very scared.

"Keep the shades on and we'll be fine. Trust me" I said and held my hand out.

"I just hope you're right, Little brother" He held my hand.

"We better tell the others" I said. Scourge nods and we got out to inform them.

**(Shadow's POV)**

I decided to bring my dog Diablo the Xoloitzcuintli dog or Xolo dog for short.

"I'm just surprised he has no hair. He's soft and smooth" Nebula said, giving my dog a belly rub.

"Almost like leather but it's not" I said and joined in rubbing.

"Why did you name him?" She asked.

"Because he fights like a devil. He's very overprotective of my family. That's why I name him Diablo" I said.

"Interesting" Nebula smiled. Diablo then got up and licked her making her giggle.

"Damn, never seen him so happy" I was a little surprised.

"First time?" She asked.

"Well to someone else than just me, my family and Maria" I said.

"Heh, maybe he knew that I'm the animal whisperer and you the dead whisperer" Nebula said.

"Maybe...Now we-" I was cut out by a horn call.

"Caramba! Another problemo again? This is getting old you know" Nebula said.

"I agree. Sorry Diablo, I gotta send you home" I held my hand to create a portal to my old home, "I'll be fine, boy. Just worry about our familia now" I said to him.

"Ruff!" Diablo barked and went through the portal before I closed it.

We both ran and saw everyone gathered. Scourge looks a little shaken for unknown reason.

"What is this all about?" I asked.

"Trouble at Mt. Olympus" Scourge said.

"In Greece? Are you sure it's not you or your snake pals shaken up for unknown reason?" Nebula asked.

"Yes, Circe wants me there!" Scourge said.

"Circe? You said she disappeared?" I said.

"That's what I thought too but she has my aunts and she plans to unleash Kronos. I cannot let her take my snake quills" Scourge petting his snake quills in fear.

"How do you know this?" Nebula asked.

"The fate cousins showed me everything" Scourge said.

"We'll stop her even if we turn into pigs" I said.

"She's not human anymore; she's a red mobian fox. She changed her name to Fiona to blend into your mobian world. She's unbeatable and my stone gaze won't work on her" Scourge said.

"Circe or not, She's a threat to our lives" I said.

"Less talk we need to get to Olympus at once!" Silver said.

"If my aunts are held hostage, don't look directly in the eyes" Scourge said.

"Alright. But the world needs us now" I said.

"Scourge, I know you're scared but we are scared too. If our dad is watching us, he would know what to do if we are in danger" Silver said.

"Right, take down Circe too" Scourge said.

"And quickly before Kronos is free" Sonic said.

"Let's go!" We all left the Island.


	22. Mt Olympus

**09/13/19**

**37 Reviews, 20 Favs, 20 Follows**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

I prayed to my dad to keep an eye on us in case Kronos is unleashed. I just hope grandpa Kronos doesn't try to devour me or my friends the same way he devoured his children. Only me, Shadow, and Silver can defeat our grandfather. Just like our dads did.

And in a bright light Zeus appeared in front of me, still human form.

"Father" I said.

"Yes my son? What made you summon me?" Father asked.

"It's about the risk of Kronos awakening. Circe plans to free him if the son of Medusa doesn't arrive to her" I said.

"I know about it and I will do anything to stop her from doing such deed" Dad said.

"We are going to Mt. Olympus in Greece. That's where Circe is at. If something happens, hear my prayers" I said.

"I will and I shall be there soon" Father said.

"Thanks dad. As my other grandfather would say. Good luck on your mission" I saluted like a soldier.

Father chuckled and salutes back, "See you soon" He vanished.

"That crazy ass bitch is so gonna get cold stoned for keeping my aunts hostage" Scourge growled as his snake quills hissed.

"Whoa, let's not get pissed off. As I agree with you but we can't risk doing something that will make her unleash our grandfather" I said.

"Right of course" Scourge said.

We came through a portal in the Greek landscape seeing Mount Olympus in the distance.

"I never realized how beautiful the mountains are" Amy said.

"Much more beautiful than the adaptions or the paintings" I said.

"Mmmmhm. I always wanted to go to Greece" Amy said holding my hand.

"Hey, just remember we are saving Scourge's aunts and stopping Circe from releasing Kronos" I said.

"Yes. If we could all get there faster" Tails said.

"We have to walk. We may never know what kind of sorcery trick she sends out. She probably has mutant humanoid animal army out there to stop us" Scourge said.

"Yeah, I'd kick that creature's butt just like my dad does in wars" Knuckles grins.

"Just do you know, it's not gonna be like those ancient god stories" Shadow said.

"We'll see" Knuckles said.

**x**

We walked down the hills and through some forests. I sure hope we're not too late. Just then, Scourge's snake quills hissed in alarm.

"What's wrong with your pals? Can you keep them down?" Shadow whispers in a yell.

"They're sensing something" Scourge growled quietly.

I felt the ground shook but it doesn't feel like an earthquake. More like something big heading this way.

"Oh shit! MOVE!" I yelled out loud when out of nowhere, a giant cyclops shoves through the trees.

"Hehehehehe….. You puny mortals shall be a piece of cake to smash!" The Cyclops laughed.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall! Bow and arrows!" I shouted as my bolt staff shapeshifts into bow and lightning arrows.

I pulled the bolt back and shoot at the cyclops, he swats it away with his spike club and swings it again.

"Fuck!" I dodged the spike club and ran in the forest.

"Any more of you puny mortals wanna face me?!" The Cyclops taunts us.

"You're messing with the demigod of war! RAAAAAAAAGH!" Knuckles charges at him.

But Rouge grabs him in the air, "Do you ever think before attacking someone that is not your size?!" She glared in frustration.

"Hey! Let me go before I...WHOA!" He was almost punched by the Cyclops. But then I held out another bolt and shot at the cyclops again.

And this time I hit his only eye.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" The cyclops held his eye in pain as if he got hit by bright light. He began to wildly swing his weapon around.

"Look out!" Sticks pushed Tails out of the way.

"MY EYE HURT! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" The Cyclops screamed and grabs a nearby tree to try to kill us.

"Watch out guys!" I screamed.

"Everyone! Close your eyes now!" Scourge said as he is about to remove his sunglasses.

We did as he told us and he did his move. All we heard was the screaming stopping and noises of flesh turning into stone.

"Okay open" He then said. When we opened our eyes the Cyclops was now a stone statue.

"Now that's a stone cold kill" I said.

"You could say that or he got stoned" Scourge said.

"Just be grateful you saved our asses" Shadow said.

"You're welcome" Scourge said.

"Now let's keep moving" I said and we continued our walk.

**x**

A while later, we were getting a better view of Olympus, it was reaching to the sky where the gods live at. I guess it's invisible to the outside world the top itself.

"How long do you think we'll get there?" Amy asked.

"I don't know but I think Circe could be watching our every move" Scourge said.

"Yes, she knows magic" Tails said, "Anyway, she does turn some into pigs or sheep"

"Seriously?" Scourge looked at Tails.

"What? I read in stories" Tails said.

"Yes but she only turns humans into animals, not mobians into animals. I think. She can choose whatever animal she picks for a human to turn into" Scourge said.

"Whatever she can do, it's not going to stop us" I said.

"Next time, don't go attacking without thinking or analyzing the situation, dumbass. Because I'm not always gonna save your ass" Rouge glared at Knuckles.

"You call me dumb?! I've trained in combating giant cyclops! I go for the eye!" Knuckles glare back.

"But don't forget that was a real cyclops, not a fake cyclops! Think before attacking! Think about where it's weakness! Think before it tries to kill you. That's what warriors do, no go attacking without knowing an enemy's weakness!" Rouge slapped him and flew off to cool down.

Knuckles groans in disdain and mutters something in German in anger.

"Sheesh. Speaking of which I'm hungry" I reached into my backpack taking out an orange fruit.

"Well no monster in sight" Tails said.

I peeled my orange and looked around, "Yep" I replied as I sat on a log eating my peeled orange.

"I just hope that if we find Circe we prevent her from unleashing Kronos. We cannot let the world know that Greek mythology is real" Silver said, catching fish near the waterfall with his trident.

"Yes, Kronos could unleash his army of titans and no conventional weaponry will work on them. Nuking them would be a bad idea" Tails said.

"That's why my dad gave me this weapon made by the gods. Only god weapons can stop Kronos. Just like my dad and his brothers did to dethrone Kronos" I said.

"But now it's our turn to do the same. Blaze, roast this please" Silver said, holding a dead fish on his trident.

With a snap of her fingers, I saw her produce flames from her hand and she roasted the fish Silver was holding.

"But still, we never met the real Circe in real life. We don't know much about her and why she really wants Scourge's snake quills" Nebula said.

"Perhaps for something terrible. I thought I was gonna be a real normal guy but I was turned into a mobian instead. I have no image of how I looked as a human gorgon" Scourge said.

"Welcome to the 21st century, Scourge. There's no going back to being a human gorgon" Shadow said.

"Yet I'm used to this form" Scourge said.

"All right, let's move guys" I said.

There was not long until we arrive at Mt. Olympus. I better hope father is able to stop Circe herself.

"She's gotta be around here, guys. We'll find your aunts, Scourge. I don't know how but we'll find them" I said.

"Alright" Scourge said.

"Looks like her lair is in that cave" Silver pointed.

"The rest of you stay outside, I, Amy and Scourge will go down there" I said.

"No. You, Silver and I go down there. If Circe tries to unleash Kronos, us three can stop it if necessary" Shadow suggested.

"Ok, the rest of you stay" I agreed and we went inside the cave.

"Wait. She wants me and if she refuses to let my aunts go, she's going down. Besides, I'm Poseidon's son" Scourge coming along.

"Sonic...Good luck" Amy ran up and kissed me hard.

"Uhhhh, Thanks. Let's go guys" I blushed after she kissed me for luck.

We four went down into the cave.

"Looks like you have true feelings for the daughter of Aphrodite. How cute" Scourge snickered.

"Shut up" I scoffed in annoyance and held my bolt staff.

"Never mind" He shook his head.

I lighten up my staff so we could see where to go.

"That crazy bitch really has no idea that Kronos devours anyone" Silver said.

"I know and our grandfather is the king of the titans. Who knows what he can do to planet Earth. This is no bueno if he's released" Shadow said.

"The only thing bueno is if we stop Circe to prevent that. Capture her if possible or kill her if necessary" I said.

"She already betrayed the gods" Silver said.

"But I'm grossed at what Kronos did to his own father, which I don't wanna say" I continued.

We reached the lair and we see Stheno and Euryale in ropes but they also wore sunglasses.

"Aunties!" Scourge ran up to them.

"Scourge?! Our nephew!" Stheno was excited.

"Help us! Circe is a mad woman!" Euryale struggled.

"Where is she?" Scourge started freeing them. Me and the others helped free them.

"She's...right here" Appeared a red fox wearing an orange toga.

"So there you are Circe, or should I call you Fiona?" I said.

"In the flesh, Son of Zeus. And you brought Hades' and Poseidon's sons too" Circe or Fiona said.

"So? You are still after my brother's snakes?!" Silver shielded Scourge.

"That's right" Circe said.

"Not gonna happen, witch!" Silver held out his trident.

"Ah ah ah! One step and these two gorgons are gonna suffer! Just like Scourge's mommy" Circe laughed.

"Grrrrrr! I rather bite your ugly bitch face off if you hurt my aunts!" Scourge growled.

"Either you give in or I unleash Kronos" Circe said.

"You have no idea what Kronos does to humanity, Circe! Don't even think about it!" I warned her.

"He will make a new one after this! And you son of Zeus can't stop it!" Circe grinned.

"Grrrrr! You're starting to piss me off, witch!" My anger triggered thunderstorms.

"Says whom!" Circe casts a spell at us.

"LOOK OUT!" I tumbled with my teammates to dodge the spell.

"Hey Circe! Have some water!" Silver used his trident to shoot water at her.

"Have it yourself!" Circe shields herself and deflects it back at him.

"Crikey!" Silver moves it up at the ceiling of the cave.

"Hah! Is that the best you can do Kangaroo boy?!" Circe taunts him.

"Don't call me kangaroo boy! Shadow, give her an ultimate pain of death!" Silver growled.

"Gladly!" Shadow said and sends out evil spirits from his bident, "Have a dose of evil spirits Circe!" He sends the evil spirits at the fox.

"AAAAGH!" She tries to defend herself.

"Can't kill spirits because they're already dead, señorita" he smirked.

"You maggot!" Circe exclaimed.

"Scourge, get your aunts to safety now! This is your chance to keep them alive! Don't let them end up like your mom!" I ordered him.

"On it! Come along aunts!" He brings them out together.

"Okay Circe! Ready to face your defeat?!" I yelled.

"Not a chance, boys! Chaos has already started!" Circe casts a spell on the Ancient Greek writings on the wall.

"Circe no!" I shouted but it was too late. The writings meant Tartarus and it flowed like lava.

The ground beneath us started to crack as Circe laughed manically.

"WELCOME TO YOUR DOOM!" Circe proclaims.

"YOU BITCH!" I casts my lightning on her, "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" My voice distorted like a god.

"Kronos will make a better world without you demigods!" Circe grins.

"You're stupider than you think, Circe! Kronos is a destroyer, not a creator! He'll destroy everything, including your lair! Good luck trying to survive without anyone helping you!" Silver glared.

"Let's get out guys!" I yelled as the cave started to collapse.

"See you in underworld!" Circe disappeared in a light.

We ran as fast as we could before the cave collapsed on us.

"Father, help us!" I prayed for dad to help but I don't see him appearing anywhere while my cousins and I are running out of the cave.

_'Son, Kronos is stopping me from entering earth. But I can try making you and your cousins bigger like a god. You three are our only hope of stopping Kronos'_ My dad talking in my mind.

"Huh? Whoa!" I feel myself growing bigger than a tall tree.

"Crikey! What's happening?!" Silver was also growing bigger too.

"¿Que es esto?" Shadow also growing too.

We can see Mt. Olympus erupting like a volcano. Kronos coming out from the volcano and roaring for freedom. This is bad because the world will see this.

"We're too late!" Silver gasps.

"No, let's do it!" I said with hope.

"How? We're big like our dads. That titan is made of mucho lava!" Shadow said.

"No, we are the descendants of the three brothers. We have elements. You are death, I am thunder, and Silver is water. We have the blood of a god, guys. If our dads defeated our grandfather, we will do the same thing like them" I said with the feeling of justice.

"You are right amigo! Let's do it together!" Shadow said.


	23. Kronos

**9/21/19**

**38 Reviews, 20 Favs, 20 Follows**

**Cyo the Lion belongs to (c) CyotheLion.**

**I don't know if this will be my last Sonic fanfiction stories. **

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

Me and my cousins are now 60 ft. tall and big. We are now facing against our grandfather Kronos from being unleashed.

"This is bad, mates" Silver held his trident.

"Grandpa needs to go back in the Tartarus" I glared at the lava monster.

"If we touch him we'll have nasty burn degrees" Shadow said.

"Foolish demigods! You think you can stop me like your fathers did?!" Kronos bellowed.

"I will remake this world in my own image once I have the other titans free at my side!" Kronos roared.

"Not gonna happen, grandpa! My father had every right to dethrone you! And now we are going to do the same to you!" I said, holding my bolt staff.

"THEN SO BE IT!" Kronos lifts up a huge boulder and threw it at us but I shattered it with my bolt.

"Shadow, take the left, Silver, take the right, and I'll take the middle!" I said.

"On it!" Silver dashed to the right while Shadow took left, I headed for the middle charging my bolt.

"HEADS UP!" I leap up and jumped high enough to get to Kronos.

"TAKE THIS BOY!" Kronos rears his fist back to try to punch me.

Shit! He's really made of lava. It nearly almost burned my fur!

"Can't handle the heat?!" Kronos taunts me.

"No! BUT HAVE A SHOCKING OF SURPRISE!" I threw my bolt at him.

"And water to cool you down, mate!" Silver stabbed Kronos with his trident.

"AAAGH! YOU FOOL!" Kronos turned as he felt water stream from the trident too.

"Water beats fire, mate!" Silver smirked.

But we got blasted by Kronos, sending us at the mountains. He was coming right at us.

"Damn it! Any ideas guys?" I asked Shadow and Silver.

"Divide and conquer, amigo" Shadow said.

"Oh yeah. Wonder from down under, mates!" Silver said.

"Time to kick ass" Shadow said.

"Cousins forever" I said as I held my bolt and my cousins did the same.

And together we charged at Kronos unleashing our attacks. The thunderbolts, the souls and the power of the sea combined against Kronos.

"RAAAAAAAAH!" Kronos roars in pain as our combined attack hits him.

"You are going back to where you belong, grandpa!" I glared.

"I'M NOT GOING BACK THERE! I SHALL DEVOUR YOU ALL!" Kronos swiftly grabs us and pulls us close to his face.

The lava touching us was nearly burning our flesh, "LET GO!" I shouted as my electricity zapped him to release us.

"Silver, waterspout now!" I said.

"Got it, mate!" Silver said as he summons a waterspout.

The waterspout started to swirl on Kronos to weaken his lava body.

"Shadow, distraction!" I said.

"Bueno!" Shadow unleashes evil dark spirits from his bident, causing the spirits to circle around on Kronos.

"Keep it going guys! I just need to get close to grandpa to slice him to pieces" I said.

"Do it!" They both encouraged. I made my thunder bolt to a sword and jumped up to deliver the killing blow.

"HEADS UP!" I shoved the sword into him.

"AAAAAAAAGH!" Kronos screamed in pain.

"SAY GOOD BYE GRANDPA!" I kicked him hard.

His body began to tear into pieces and it got sucked back in Tartarus.

"We...did it guys." I pant in exhaustion.

Suddenly, we were shrinking back to normal size. I guess father saw us and shrunk us back to normal.

"Well done my boy. And your cousins too. I'm very proud of you all" He appeared in front of us grateful.

"Father!" I hugged him.

"Thanks for saving us all. You do us great honor" Father said.

"I was afraid to fail but my cousins were here with me the whole time" I said.

"Together you're strong. I learned that when Typhoon beat me in a battle" Father said.

"Yeah, but Circe got away. We don't know where she is but she deserves punishment for unleashing Kronos. Do you know where she might be?" I asked.

"She's somewhere near that place my son Perseus killed Medusa. She's too dangerous to be on this planet. But we know one gorgon that can put her on stone" Dad said.

"Thanks dad. And your help too" I hugged him again.

"You're welcome Sonic" Father hugged me back.

"We gotta find the gang. We'll need Scourge to come along to where Circe is right now" Silver said.

"Si, and quick!" Shadow said.

"Good luck my son and my nephews" Dad said and disappeared.

**(Scourge's POV)**

We saw the titan and the three descendants of the three brothers defeated their grandfather a moment ago but then they disappeared. I just hope they're alive because Amy is stressing out about Sonic.

"They made it!" Tails cheered.

"But are they okay?" Amy wondered.

"They'll be fine" I said. And very right here they come.

"Sonikku!" Amy ran up to him.

"OMPH!" He was tackled down by her hug.

"You made it guys! You defeated grandpa Kronos! Good job brother!" I high-fived with Silver.

"Thanks bro" Silver smiled.

"No time for that. Scourge, we are gonna need you to turn Circe into a statue. For punishment" Shadow said as he held out his hand to create a portal.

"Alright, I just hope she still not has immunity to it" I said.

"Maybe it wore off for centuries. But you have to try. She's too dangerous to be alive here" Silver said.

"Let's go guys" I said as we got into the portal.

We arrived back at where mom and my aunts used to live at and Circe was nowhere to be seen right now.

"It's too quiet here. Too quiet" Sonic said.

"No, she's around here. My snake pals can sense her. Circe, I'm right here. It's me that you want" I gestured to Sonic to save me with his speed in case if Circe appears out of nowhere.

"Oh Scourge sweetie. Kronos may have failed but the world will be remade no matter what! And now everyone knows that gods and demigods are real" I heard her voice.

"I don't think so. Everyone believes it's just a fairytale. And some believe they're crazy. Aliens, vampires, ghouls, ghosts and monsters are just fake to them" I said.

"And for all the deeds you've done, you are never gonna be fully trusted, especially that you killed that Sally Acorn" Circe began taunting me.

"Grrrr! SHUT UP!" I yelled in anger and found Circe hiding behind the column.

"Hello there" Circe grins.

"Don't start with that shit, bitch!" I tried smacking her but she's too quick.

"It was your own fault and you can't escape it!" Circe said.

"Shut up. I moved on from the past and I have changed for the future! Stop trying to make me feel guilty!" I said and gestured to Silver to drown her with water.

He nods and used the water in the area to create a large bubble of water around her.

"Hey what is this?!" Circe gasps as she was surrounded by water.

"Keep her still while I get a good direct eye contact at her" I said.

"Okay but hurry! I don't know how long I can hold her still!" Silver did his best to keep her still.

I inhaled my breath and went through the water bubble to finish this. She was struggling to get out but I held her with my grip and made her look at me in the eyes.

"NO!" She muffled through the water as I took my sunglasses off.

I held my middle finger at her and my eyes glowed, in a matter of seconds she was turned into a stone statue.

I got out of the water bubble and quickly put my sunglasses back in, gasping for air. Silver made the water bubble disappear.

"Is Circe?" Sonic asked.

"Yep, all stoned up" I gestured to her statue.

"What should we do? Smash her?" Silver asked.

"Let this stand so that archeologists take her to a museum" Sonic said.

"Let's hope she never comes back to life. And how dare she brings up about me killing Sally and the others" I growled angrily at the statue, "I hope you rot in hell"

Suddenly, Hades appeared, "Good job, you brought the traitor to the underworld nephew" He spoke to me.

"God almighty! Uncle Hades! Don't do that. You nearly scared me half to death" Sonic panted from being startled.

"What? Are you afraid of the lord of death?" Hades turned around facing Sonic.

"Dad, enough. Is Circe in the underworld?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. You have my word she'll suffer for all eternity. For the treatment towards Scourge, attempted mass destruction and murder" Hades said.

"And for unleashing Kronos" I said.

"Yes him too is sentenced for life. Now I must go back and decide what punishment she'll get" Hades said before leaving.

"Send her in hell. She deserves it. She has no love in her heart" I said.

"Good. See you all" He disappeared.

"Your dad gives me the creeps" Sonic said to Shadow.

"Really Sonic? You find my dad creepy?" Shadow glares at him.

"Enough. Let's go home" I interrupted.

Shadow made a portal so we could reunite with the others.

"I'm saying your daddy is scary" Sonic said and walked through the portal.

"Hmph!" Shadow scoffs.

**(Sonic's POV)**

As we reunited with our friends we headed back to our island home.

This time we're gonna celebrate our victory from saving the world. At least the world did not know that Greek mythology is real. To them they think it's just a myth or a fairytale. But the question is about the damage caused by Kronos while he was freed. The people assumed it was an earthquake. But no matter, we'll be ready as long a new threat might come and we will win for sure.

I'm just happy that Scourge found his aunts. I never saw him this happy as hell like this. But at least he's happy to have his aunts back.

_**One year later**_

I'm now 16 years old and I've been living on demigod island for a year. But that's not all, we are gonna have a new demigod arriving on the island. I heard that his name is Cyo the lion. He was born in Tanzania in a village and he's the son of Hephaestus the god of fire and metalworking.

I've noticed like his father he is really handy in metalworking too. But like his mom he's more of a lion hunter with spears.

When he arrived, we all greeted him, even Scourge, "Thank you guys, it's an honor to come here" Cyo said.

"Whoa, so the rumors are true that you're from Africa. And that you're the son of Hephaestus" I said.

"Yeah. It was quite a shock when I found out" Cyo said.

"Same with me when I found out. Anyway let me show you around" I said.

"I'm surprised that you got a chest fur like my cousins" I said.

"Well it makes me look like I got a mane" Cyo chuckled.

"I can see that. Anyways, I'm Sonic the son of Zeus" I introduced myself.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Cyo the Lion if you heard my name" Cyo shook hands with me.

"First demigod lion" I said.

"Yep. It's gonna be great living here" Cyo said.

"And I see you speak English well" I said.

"One of two official languages of Tanzania aside from Swahili" Cyo said.

"I see. Well we have a lot to talk about" I said while showing him around.

I showed him Silver's swimming pool inside, "This is my cousin's pool. I hope you're not afraid of water like your animal kind. I was once scared of water" I said.

"Well once a crocodile tried to eat me. Otherwise I'm okay with water" Cyo said.

"I see. He loves sea life anyway" I said.

"Son of Poseidon?" Cyo guessed.

"Yup, and he's part Australian like his mom" I said and brought him to the next place where Shadow prays on the ofrenda.

"So what is this supposed to be?" Cyo asked.

"My cousin Shadow is from Mexico. He and his family celebrate Día de los Muertos every year. To honor the ancestors that came before him. He's the son of Hades and he can see and talk to the dead. Like spirits and ghosts" I said.

"Exactly, cousin. So, this is the newbie I presume" Shadow waking in.

"Yes, Cyo the Lion, son of Hephaestus" Cyo said and tries to shake hands with Shadow but he declined.

"Sorry, he's not much of a handshake. Shadow, be polite to our guest. You don't want your girlfriend to get upset with you, do you?" I said.

"Fine, I'm Shadow, son of Hades" Shadow reluctantly shakes hands with the lion.

"It's not the first time" Cyo said.

"So you're from Tanzania, I can tell by the accent" Shadow said.

"Yes. And I can tell how you talk with your Spanish accent" Cyo said.

"Si, now go on with your sightseeing with Sonic" Shadow said.

"Let's go Cyo" I said.

"Is he always arrogant?" Cyo asked.

"Yeah and rude at times" I said, heading to Amy Rose's cabin.

"Hey Sonic, and hello newcomer" Amy saw us both.

"Amy, meet Cyo" I introduced Cyo to her.

"Pleasure to meet you" Cyo said.

"Welcome to the island Cyo. I sure hope you're gonna like it here" Amy said and hugs him.

"I sure will but I might get homesick" Cyo said while hugging back.

"I know what it's like to be homesick. Maybe in a few months or a year you'll get used to it. And besides, Rouge and Knuckles already made a cabin for you. With your Swahili culture thingies to help you feel like it's your home" I said.

"Thanks" Cyo was grateful.

"We'll go introduce you to the others later. I'll show your cabin" I said leading him to it.

After showing Cyo his new home, he was really happy to live a new life on the island with us demigods, spending some sparings, training and joining us on missions when something bad happens. But one thing for sure is that I know justice and hope will stop all vengeance and hatred that occurs. For I, Sonic the Hedgehog, son of Zeus is proud to be a demigod. My friends and family live an even happier life together. These will pass in generations to generations.

The End.


End file.
